


fallen

by Melmoland



Series: fallen [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band), DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Boys Kissing, Emotional Baggage, Fallen Angels, Kidnapping, M/M, boys touching other boys weenies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 52,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmoland/pseuds/Melmoland
Summary: donghae met an angel on the side of the road. sungmin thinks there is something odd about this man who decided to take him in.





	1. some nights don't end up the way you planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i apologise, this one isn't as good as the rest  
> its my first chaptered fic ive ever written and ive kinda reedited it so i could put it up on ao3

Donghae was driving to his new home the weekend before Halloween in the pouring rain and he saw an angel at the side of the dark and lonely road…  
He thought it was an angel at first glance. He pulled his car alongside the sobbing mess dressed up like Marilyn Monroe (He only noticed who this angel was supposed to be dressed as when he rolled the window down to offer his assistance)  
“Hey! Get in. I’ll give you a ride. Where are you going?”  
Even though the rain was dripping down their face, Donghae could see that ‘Marilyn’ had obviously been crying. With the pinkish nose and red rimmed eyes, it was kind of hard not to be able to tell.  
“Come on,” Donghae intoned “You’re just going to get sick. Just… let me take you where you need to go. No funny stuff, I promise.”  
“I’m fine” ‘Marilyn’ sobbed.  
“If you hadn’t noticed, it’s pouring and we’re both going in the same direction.” Donghae followed along beside ‘Marilyn’ slowly as they continued along the poorly lit road.  
“I’m fine… really” ‘Marilyn’ said unconvincingly.  
“But you could catch a cold, lady”  
“I’m a guy!” ‘Marilyn’ growled, “Now would you please leave so I can-“ ‘Marilyn slipped and let out an unearthly screech as he landed in the mud. “…Maintain what little dignity I have left” He whined quieter than he thought Donghae would be able to hear.  
As soon as he saw the small man begin to falter, he had hopped out of his car and ran to assist the sodden, muddy man. He managed to pick up the smaller man without so much as a grunt, open the car door and gently place him, without any regard to the mud, on the passenger seat.  
‘Marilyn’ stared in surprise at the driver as he went around the front of the car and back into his seat. He never mentioned anything about the fact that his driver’s hands were pristine and free of mud or that the raindrops just seemed to… go other places and not land anywhere on him.  
“Where to?” Donghae asked as he closed the door to his car and turned on the heater. “I’d offer you a blanket, but they’re in one of the boxes back there.” He pointed at the back seat full of boxes.  
‘Marilyn’ covered his face with his hands for a moment, willing himself not to cry in front of this stranger.  
“I hadn’t thought that far ahead” He said as he pulled off his wig, looked around, rolled down the window then threw it on the side of the road.  
As he was ruffling his hair back to some semblance of normalcy, Donghae looked over and his mind blanked for a moment. “I-I’m Donghae” He mumbled stupidly. “How about your house?” He recovered slightly.  
“Don’t have one anymore” His passenger looked down sadly while continuing to ruffle his hair.  
“I have an idea! You can stay with me!” Donghae exclaimed with a bright grin.  
“I just met you, and how do you know I’m not some psycho?” The now black haired man in the Marilyn Monroe dress asked. “How do I know you’re not going to kill me in my sleep and sell off my organs?”  
“Ooh… never thought of that one” Donghae hummed to himself with a playful smirk. “What’s your name by the way?”  
“Sungmin” He said quietly as Donghae started driving again.  
“I’ll let you pick the curtains and tablecloth and stuff” Donghae said excitedly  
“I’m only staying one night” Sungmin said, “Maybe less if the rain lets up”  
“And the plates and maybe some rugs if there aren’t any there yet” Donghae continued as if he didn’t hear the smaller man  
“Where are we going anyway?” Sungmin probed.  
“The big house up on the hill!” Donghae was excited to have someone to talk to.  
“The abandoned and most likely haunted one?” Sungmin squawked incredulously.  
“You know it?” Donghae asked excitedly.  
“We used to throw parties up there in high school. Whoever sold that piece of shit to you was a con artist. Get your money back right away.”  
“I was told it was a fixer upper but not too bad” Donghae sniffed indignantly.  
“It’ll be a money pit. There’s at least one room that caught on fire because some idiot devil worshipping kids tried summoning a demon or something.” Donghae snickered. "And I know from experience that there is puke in at least one corner of the front room… probably by the fireplace if I remember correctly.” Sungmin recalled, tapping his protruding lower lip.  
“Ah… that sounds like an amazingly misspent youth right there” Donghae hummed happily. “I think we could be good friends, Sungmin.”  
“Uh… thanks. But I’m not going to stick around long.”  
Donghae stopped his car just at a gate at the bottom of a rather steep hill. He leaned one arm on the steering wheel as he turned to his smaller passenger. “Where are you going to go then?” He pressed, “There’s plenty of room for you and I really could use the help fixing the house if what you said about the place was true.”  
The previously closed and heavily chained gate was open. Donghae drove through it with a slight frown. Sungmin was vaguely confused. He looked behind them in the mirror and the gate was chained shut again. His eyebrows furrowed and his lower lip stuck out slightly in consternation.  
They pulled up to the house that didn’t look too terrible on the outside… if you discounted the broken windows, the peeling paint and the overall spookiness of the place. Each of them grabbed a box as they headed through the mud and knee high weeds to the front door. Donghae moved to unlock the door but as soon as the key made contact, the door hit the floor with an echoing boom and a rather large dust cloud.  
“Ahh! Home sweet home!” Donghae said optimistically as he walked in, paused, then dropped his box (which made a horrible shattering noise once it made contact with the floor) He turned to Sungmin who was almost about to come in.  
“waitwaitwait!” Donghae stopped him. “I’ve always wanted to do this!” Donghae smirked, amused at his own joke as he ran to pick Sungmin up bridal style and carry him over the threshold.  
“The fuck are you doing?” Sungmin shouted, kicking and wriggling.  
“I’ve just always wanted to carry someone over the threshold” Donghae pouted cutely. “It was more fun than I thought it would be.” He beamed. Sungmin paused when he thought that smile literally brightened the room for a minute.  
Sungmin remembered himself and before he could scream about it not being cute, because he was a man and men don’t do those kinds of things, Donghae picked up the box he had dropped. He squinted to read the label on it and looked around. He pulled a pair of flashlights out of his pocket and handed one to Sungmin.  
“Minnie! Where is the kitchen?”  
“Minnie?” He wondered out loud at the nickname “Who said you could call me that? My name is Sungmin.” He said indignantly. With a quick turn and the swish of his white dress… well as swishy as a soaked and mud caked dress could swish, he walked quickly to the left. Crunching glass from broken bottles accented each step.  
“He likes it” Donghae said to himself as he followed the frowning man to the kitchen.  
They got to the kitchen after a wrong turn or two and Donghae found a light switch.  
“Why would he power work?” Sungmin asked, “This place has been abandoned for decad-“ He was cut off as one light bulb on a wire hanging from the ceiling sputtered to life, poorly illuminating the antiquated kitchen. The flashlights were doing a better job.  
“Let’s unload the car, find the bedroom stuff, and hit the hay. Big day ahead of us tomorrow.” Donghae said cheerfully.  
“If the mattresses aren’t destroyed, infested with bugs or gone, they probably are made of hay…” Sungmin grumbled.  
An hour later, there were a surprisingly large number of boxes from Donghae’s station wagon sitting in the living room. Donghae and Sungmin picked up the door, put it back where it belonged then propped up a few boxes to keep it in place. Donghae jotted the words ‘Front door’ down in a notebook that he pulled out of his jacket.  
“First things first.” Donghae said with a slightly creepy tone to his voice, “Let’s get you out of that wet dress.” He wiggled his fingers as if he was going to do it himself, before Donghae turned abruptly.  
Sungmin’s eyes went wide. “What? But … I” he started to back nervously toward the door as Donghae started digging through his boxes for a towel and some sweats.  
“You’re shivering. I think the bathroom is over there if you don’t want to change here.” He pointed at a small door in the corner of the room.  
Sungmin took them with a quiet utterance of thanks and started to turn toward the bathroom.  
“Wait!” Donghae was digging through another box and pulled out a pair of sneakers. “Those heels can’t be comfortable and there’s glass all over the floor” He handed those over as well.  
Sungmin came out a few minutes later looking decidedly more masculine. He was still rubbing the towel over his head. He stopped when he noticed a small scraping noise. He looked up from under the towel. The room was only illuminated by occasional streams of moonlight that peeked through the rain clouds. The scraping noise persisted. He went back into the bathroom to grab his flashlight. He pointed it toward the scraping noise and saw nothing for a moment.  
“Donghae?” He asked nervously.  
“Hmm?” Came Donghae’s voice from the direction of the scraping.  
“Where is your flashlight?”  
“In my pocket… I needed both hands to sweep.” The scraping continued.  
“How can you see what you’re sweeping?” He was met by momentary silence followed by more of the scraping noise.  
“I … uh… it’s getting pretty late. I’m trying to clear out a place for us to sleep. I wasn’t expecting company so I only packed the one sleeping bag. It’s cold. I don’t mean to be forward, but I think we need to share.  
Sungmin nodded, not terribly comfortable with this arrangement but not seeing any other options.  
Donghae unrolled a bedroll and a sleeping bag. “I apologise in advance for spooning… It’s just how I sleep”  
“Not like there’s much room there to sleep any other way” Sungmin replied as though sleeping next to a total stranger in such close quarters was completely normal.  
After about fifteen minutes of squirming into the sleeping bag, then trying to get comfortable, they finally said good night and Sungmin closed his eyes.  
Thirty seconds later his eyes shot open when Donghae wrapped his arm around Sungmin’s chest and pressed his forehead against the back of his neck.  
“I hope we stay friends for a long time.” Sungmin could feel his breath against the base of his neck as Donghae spoke.  
Sungmin drifted off into a light, uneasy slumber. He jumped at every creak and crack the house made.  
“Are you ok?” Donghae lifted his head and whispered into his ear. It didn’t matter if he whispered, Sungmin thought. They were alone, right?  
“Why are you whispering?” Sungmin asked just as quietly.  
“I didn’t want to wake you if you were sleeping.”  
“I’m just not used to the noises this place is making… It helps that I’m not alone this time though.”  
“This time?” Donghae sounded curious.  
“I spent the night here on a dare as a kid.” He explained, “I think my friends tried to scare me off so I could lose the bet we made. But-” He yawned, “I didn’t go anywhere, and they found me the next morning sitting on the stairs staring at the front door.”  
“At least this time you’re not on your own right?” Sungmin nodded lazily, “And I can protect you from all of the things that bump in the night” Donghae said childishly.  
Sungmin yawned again and snuggled back to Donghae’s surprise. He smiled softly and held him a little bit tighter before closing his eyes.


	2. like a bat outta hell

The next morning, Sungmin’s eyes fluttered open when a ray of sunlight made its way through a thick rain cloud, past the dirty panes of glass in the window and directly into his face. He squinted, then groaned, and tried to roll over. He wondered why his bed was so hard and why Kyuhyun was holding onto him so tightly- His eyes shut tightly and he frowned as he suddenly remembered what happened last night.  
He showed up to the Halloween party dressed as Marilyn Monroe, and Kyuhyun was making out with a girl… again. Sungmin had confronted him about it and Kyuhyun had acted as if he didn’t even know who Sungmin was. He ran out into the rain and realized that if he went home, he’d have to see Kyuhyun again. Then he met Donghae. He didn’t even realize that he had been crying until Donghae reached around Sungmin and wiped his face off with his sleeve.  
“Shh don’t cry, I promise I didn’t steal your organs or do anything inappropriate while you were sleeping.” Donghae cooed as he continued wiping Sungmin’s eyes. Sungmin rolled onto his other side and buried his face in Donghae’s chest. Donghae didn’t really know how to console a crying person so he just wrapped his arms tighter around the small man and put his chin on Sungmin’s head.  
“We were together for four years and… andand he looked right through me. Like he didn’t even see me.” Sungmin sobbed almost unintelligibly into Donghae’s shirt.  
“Was he why you didn’t have a house?” Donghae was mildly curious to learn about his new friend. Sungmin nodded. He was trying so hard not to cry out loud that his shoulders trembled and he let out several shuddered, heaving breaths. Donghae brought a hand up to the back of Sungmin’s head and was even nice enough not to mention the fact that his other arm was falling asleep. Donghae ran his fingers through the crying man’s hair until his sobs subsided. It seemed that Sungmin had fallen asleep, so he closed his eyes and dozed as well.  
Sungmin had no idea how long he had been asleep when he heard a light fluttering noise and then some giggles. He opened his eyes and looked up to see two shadowed faces peering down at the two men. Sungmin couldn’t see anything past the fact that they were both men. From this angle they were quite tall and intimidating. His expression changed from ‘squinting to see what the noise that woke him up was’ to ‘abject terror’.  
He started pawing at and shaking Donghae.  
“Hey! Donghae! Donghae Wake up!”  
“Nngh” Donghae rolled over and tried to scoot away from Sungmin.  
“No! Wake up! There’re people in the house!” Sungmin sounded panicked.  
Donghae opened an eye and peeked upward. “Oh, hey guys… you’re early” Donghae said as he pushed himself up onto his elbows.  
“It’s noon you idiot, you slept in.” The larger one finally said.  
“You gonna introduce us to your… friend?” The other one asked sweetly.  
“Huh? Oh right, Sungmin, this is Kangin and Teukkie. They came to help.”  
“Hi…” Sungmin said quietly as he slunk back down into the sleeping bag; still not comfortable with these new people.  
Teukkie asked “Do you want us to go in the other room so you guys can make yourselves decent?”  
In a panic, Sungmin unzipped the sleeping bag and hopped out onto his feet “I’m decent! Nothing happened!”  
“Uh… ohhkaaay” Kangin said mildly confused by Donghae’s new friend’s reaction.  
“Not like I have anything else to change into anyway.” Sungmin lost all of his previous energy. He was about to turn to walk away when Donghae grabbed his ankle.  
“Shoes! Broken glass!” He warned. Sungmin looked down and retracted his foot before he could put it down on an old, broken bottle.  
“Thanks…” Sungmin sat down and the two men put their shoes on while Teukkie stood in front of them.  
“What happened to this place Hae?” The copper haired man inquired, looking around.  
“Ravages of time and according to the locals” Donghae pointed to the top of Sungmin’s head while mouthing the words ‘This one’, “A rather exciting nightlife.”  
“We’re in a small town I the middle of nowhere… we make fun where we can” Sungmin grumbled as he got to his feet.  
Donghae looked around a bit then dug through the duffel bag he was looking for. He threw Sungmin a breakfast bar and a box of banana milk. “Thought you might be hungry” He said softly.  
“What about you?” Sungmin asked.  
Donghae threw various bundles in the general direction of his friends who caught them without trying. “I brought enough for all of us” He said, spitting out crumbs as he spoke.  
“Christ, Donghae, who ever taught you manners?” Kangin shouted and smacked the smaller man on the back of the head.  
After they ate, they split into pairs and proceeded to write down what repairs were necessary. Donghae pulled the notebook out of his jacket pocket and began scribbling furiously.  
“We’re going to have to wait until after the rainy season, but we need to paint the outside too…” Sungmin said absently as he knocked firmly on a wall. It all but crumbled under his touch. “Lathe and plaster on this wall too” He stated.  
“Need to replace the parkour flooring in here too.”  
“Parquet”  
“That too” Donghae scribbled out the badly misspelled word. “How do you know so much about this stuff anyway?”  
“I was an assistant during my summer breaks for a construction company… like I said, not much to do around here.” He droned.  
Donghae was about to ask a question, but was cut off by a sproing and a rather deep but unmanly squeal. This was immediately followed by a creaking noise, the word “Shit” and a painful sounding crash from upstairs.  
The two men bolted up the stairs to see what was wrong. Donghae held out his hand.  
“Go back downstairs, Min.” Donghae said sternly.  
“But, I can help-”  
“Not sure the floorboards can handle all of our weight.” He insisted. He tossed Sungmin the notebook. “Keep writing stuff down so I know this wasn’t a total waste of time, ok?”  
Sungmin nodded then went back down the stairs. Halfway down, he paused momentarily when he thought he heard a flapping noise again. He wrote the words ‘Owls in the attic?’ In the notebook.  
As he wrote in the notebook, he heard shouts from upstairs, then silence and what sounds like arguing.  
The only words of the argument he could hear were Donghae screaming “You idiot” (that was loud enough to echo around the house) and “Why would you even do that?” Sungmin guessed that the big one… Kangin, was it? had been in the room that caught fire and fell through the floor.  
Donghae returned shortly, dusted his jacket off of imaginary dirt and put his hand out for the notebook.  
“Everything ok?” Sungmin asked.  
“Yep,” Donghae mumbled grumpily “They’re going through the other rooms”  
“Kangin wasn’t hurt?”  
“Nah… takes a lot to hurt Kangin.” Donghae said proud of having such a tough friend.  
They got to the end of a hall and found a pair of sturdy, oak double doors. They were locked. As far as Sungmin knew, they had always been locked and try as some people might, they could never open it.  
“They tried everything to break into this part of the house” Sungmin explained, “There’re no windows that we could see from the outside either”  
“S’ ok” Donghae dug through his pocket, “I have the keys!” He brandished them proudly.  
“Probably won’t work, the lock look like it’s rusted shut.” Sungmin hummed.  
Donghae pushed the key in with no difficulty and turned it. He pushed the door open and it didn’t make a noise, almost as if the hinges were greased yesterday. Donghae smirked at Sungmin who looked around in awe as they entered a part of the house that was completely untouched by time. There was no dust, not a single flake of paint peeling, and the floors were freshly waxed.  
Sungmin looked up at the lighting fixtures. “Gas lighting? That’s gonna cost a lot to replace.” He took down another note.  
“It has its charm” Donghae said “But there _is_ electricity… probably.”  
“I hope so. I’m sure it would cost less to get some solar panels installed and make our own power than it would to find enough propane to keep these going over the years otherwise.” Sungmin grumbled realized that he was starting to sound like a salesman.

 

 **Elsewhere in town**  
Scientists were exhuming the local cemetery to see if the different kinds of soil present in the graveyard affected the decomposition of the entombed bodies. There were three graves that they were looking at in specific. The first one, the corpse was completely normal for a body that had been underground for a century. The second one was… unusual to say the least. The coffin was covered in concrete and chains. The body inside was completely inaccessible so they decided to use the next plot over instead. Someone REALLY did not want that body going anywhere.   
They opened the third casket. A man sat up coughing and sputtering as the ropes he was tied up with crumbled away. He coughed up dust and let out an ear shattering but gruff shout after who knew how long without using his vocal cords.  
He stood, shaking off the rest of the ropes, chanting a quiet but deadly mantra of “I’m going to kill him. I’m going to fucking kill him” He flew away before the shock wore off on the scientists.  
“Alrighty… Third coffin empty” One said as she looked back down at the box in the ground.

 

 **Back at home**  
Before Sungmin could continue further into the pristine part of the house, there was a loud pounding at the door; followed by the door falling onto the boxes that were propping the door up. All four men ran to see what happened. Sungmin got to the door first. He got there in time to stop the filthy man from passing out face first into the pile of glass that Donghae had swept up last night. Unfortunately the man’s momentum caused Sungmin’s arms to fall directly into it.  
He stood there momentarily and blinked away a few tears before he finally squeaked in pain.  
“Please tell me you have a first aid kit.” Sungmin whimpered.  
“Key will be fine” Kangin said without assessing the situation.  
“Not for him.” Sungmin ground out as he laid the dirty man in a spot clear of glass.  
Donghae immediately ran to one of his many boxes and started digging through it. It was well stocked… disturbingly so. There was something for every eventuality.  
“Teukkie, hold his arm still. This is really going to hurt.” He looked at Sungmin apologetically. The jagged bottom of an old beer bottle had firmly lodged itself a few inches above his left wrist causing it to bleed profusely.  
“Shouldn’t I … I dunno, go to the hospital?” Sungmin said groggily.  
“Hae is the best at combat medicine. He’ll do a better job than a hospital could.” Teukkie said proudly of the younger man.  
“Combat?” Sungmin was confused but he didn’t have long to ponder it when all though was ripped out of his head as Donghae pulled the bloody chunk of glass out of his arm. “OW” He shouted in a deeper voice than Donghae had ever heard from the small man.  
“Now that the glass is out, here you go” Donghae said as he stabbed Sungmin further up on his arm with a syringe full of anesthetic. Sungmin hissed but didn’t say anything.  
Teukkie assisted as well as he could, but mainly continued to hold Sungmin and his arm steady as Donghae expertly stitched Sungmin’s arm back together. Sungmin alternated between looking at his arm, looking up at Donghae who was concentrating with his tongue sticking out and the unconscious man on the floor.  
Donghae jumped and stabbed his palm with the needle when the other man woke up momentarily to scream the words “I’m gonna fucking kill him!”  
“Kangin, hang onto Key until I’m done, make sure he can see that it’s you that’s holding him. I don’t want to have to take care of three patients.” Donghae said, his voice completely serious as he tried not to bleed into the work he was currently doing on Sungmin.  
“You ok?” Sungmin asked quietly.  
“Yeah… I’ll be fine. Stings like a bitch though.” Donghae said as he wrapped Sungmin’s arm with gauze.  
Sungmin started digging through the first aid kit and found a bandage and an antiseptic wipe. He grabbed Donghae’s wrist before he could get up to check on Key and wiped at the blood on his hand.  
“There,” He said as he put the bandage on Donghae’s palm, “All better” He smiled cutely.  
Donghae smirked then turned toward the unconscious man on the floor.  
“Key… Hey asshole, wake up. Where have you been?” Donghae patted Key’s face softly.  
“Water” Key groaned.  
“Hm… Banana milk?” Donghae asked as he held a box out at him.  
“Banana’s what now?” Key asked as he slowly pushed himself up.  
Donghae pushed the straw into the box and handed it to the trembling, dust coated man.  
“Does Taemin know about this?” He asked, taking an experimental sip on the little straw.  
“I’m sure he does.” Teukkie stated from behind Sungmin and Donghae, “What happened to you?”  
“Oh, would you look at that?” Donghae gave a pointed look at Teukkie, “We need to go shopping for supplies. I would send Sungmin to do it, but he’s is still anesthetized and lost so much blood that I don’t feel right about letting him drive…” He looked around at the room’s occupants, “Kangin, could you accompany the only one who knows his way around town to the store?”  
“Why me?” Kangin whined.  
“Because of… reasons. Now get going.” Donghae said with an unusually stern tone in his voice.  
Teukkie handed Sungmin a wad of cash and told him to spend as much as he wanted on whatever he wanted as a distraction while Donghae warned Kangin not to say anything unnecessary.  
“Teukkie must like you” Kangin said once they were buckled into the car.  
“Why do you say that?” Sungmin asked.  
“He gave you the money and didn’t say ‘Don’t waste this on porn and booze’” Kangin said, poorly imitating Teukkie.  
“Hmm I must seem trustworthy… let’s waste it on porn and booze!” Sungmin shouted with his arms in the air. “… ow” He rubbed his injured wrist  
“Really?” Kangin looked hopeful.  
“No” Sungmin said straight faced, “He trusted me to buy supplies”  
"Spoilsport..." Kangin sighed and drove the car down the driveway, “Where to first?” He asked with a disappointed frown.


	3. of tractors and pizza

Kangin and Sungmin turned out onto the main road and Kangin finally realized how far out in the middle of nowhere they really were.  
“What the?” Kangin looked at Sungmin questioningly as he was forced to drive at the painfully slow pace of the tractor that had taken up most of the street.  
“We live in the middle of nowhere.” Sungmin hummed as if it explained everything. “Just be thankful that they finally got around to paving the town that time forgot.”  
After five minutes of following the noxious hunk of machinery, Kangin was bored. He turned to Sungmin and asked, “So, how long have you known Donghae?”  
“Met him last night” Sungmin said absently while watching the raindrops start to splatter on the windows.  
“And you’re already moving in with him?” He turned to look at the smaller man.  
“Wasn’t left with much choice, insert painful backstory here” Sungmin said not really wanting to explain himself. He pointed in front of the car, indicating that traffic was moving again.  
Kangin let out a loud guffaw. “I can see why he decided to take you in”  
“You make me sound like a stray dog or something” Sungmin narrowed his eyes a little.  
“I wouldn’t say dog…” He teased.  
Sungmin started scribbling down a list of things they’d need.  
“Pizza and beer” Kangin suddenly spoke up over Sungmin’s scribbling without looking over to see what the smaller man was doing.  
Sungmin shrugged and wrote down pizza and beer.  
“Really?” Kangin looked at Sungmin in surprise.  
“After all the work we’ll do, I think we’ll deserve it.”  
Kangin leaned over to look around the tractor. He pulled quickly around the lumbering vehicle, narrowly missing oncoming traffic. “I think we’re gonna get along just fine” he smirked.  
Sungmin kept a white knuckle grip on his list and pencil. After they made their way around the tractor and into the appropriate lane, Sungmin let out a startled ‘eep’  
“Aww, come on, that wasn’t so bad. I’ve been through scarier”  
Sungmin looked incredulously at the man behind the wheel then slunk down into his seat, clutching his safety belt. “I haven’t.”  
“Don’t hide down there,” Kangin said jovially as they got closer to what looked like civilization, “I don’t know where I’m going!”

 **Back at the ranch… er house**  
“Seriously Key” Eeteuk helped the dust covered man stand up, “What happened to you?” He asked.  
“Jiyong must have forgotten me in that coffin after he kidnapped me.” Key started. “He said it was part one of his grand experiment… Where is he? I’m gonna fucking kill him” He growled angrily.  
“Dead. What do you mean grand experiment?” Donghae asked, “What was he trying to accomplish?”  
“I think he was trying to turn us into demons… Proper demons.” He said softly, “Might have worked if I got stuck in there for too much longer.”  
“How can you tell?” Eeteuk asked.  
“My wings…” Key unfurled a pair of magnificent black wings with a sad look on his face. “I noticed that they had turned black when I was flying over here”  
“Shit, I’m sorry” Eeteuk gently brushed against the shiny ebony feathers. “You used to spend all of your free time taking care of them too. I wonder if we can bleach them or something.”  
“Speaking of wings,” Donghae interrupted, “Sungmin doesn’t know about us. I’d like to keep it that way until I know how far we can trust him.”  
Beneath his playful and childish exterior; Donghae was always thinking two steps ahead. He always managed to prepare for every eventuality, just not Sungmin.  
Sungmin was a wrench in his plans of rebuilding and finding the rest of the fallen that managed to escape after Jiyong had started… recruiting. With Sungmin around, he had to act like a normal person… Well, as normal as he was capable of. Fortunately he discovered the joys of sleeping about two centuries back so at least there was that.  
Normally he wouldn’t have picked up a stranger and ask them to live with him, but with Sungmin… He just felt that it was the right thing to do.  
“So how are we supposed to find the surv…”Eeteuk looked down at Key, “Get everyone back together if we have to stay grounded?” Eeteuk asked.  
“ _We_ don’t have to stay grounded, I do… but you guys should be discreet about flying off or whatever. Despite how sparsely populated this place is, it still has people who can see us.” The two other men nodded their compliance.  
Key weakly climbed to his feet and put a hand on the railing of the stairs. “I’m going to lie down and sleep this off like a bad hangover.  
“Just stay here,” Donghae said as key turned to go up the stairs. “Your room is gone.”  
“What do you mean gone?”  
“It caught on fire and then Kangin fell through the floor” Donghae mumbled.  
“What about all of my things?” Key whimpered sadly.  
“What didn’t disintegrate when Jiyong took you was probably destroyed or stolen…” Eeteuk explained.  
“We were kinda busy trying to kill the bastard to really pay much attention to what happened to your things.” Donghae said, “We’ll get you new stuff. Just… don’t go in there anymore. I’m going to brick it off or something.”  
“You don’t have to go that far.” Key said quickly. “I’ll just pick a different room” He said in a resigned tone.  
Donghae grabbed his duffel bag. “This might work for a pillow” Donghae said, “Get some rest while we clean up in here ok?” Key nodded and leaned back.  
Donghae and Eeteuk swept the front room and rearranged the boxes so people could sit on them until they figured out which rooms to put them in. When they finished, Sungmin and Kangin had yet to return from shopping and Donghae had run out of things to occupy himself with. With a sigh, Donghae finally motioned for Eeteuk to follow him to the recently opened wing.  
“May as well air the place out” Donghae said to the older man. He opened the first window he came to. It appeared to be bricked off on the outside but with a simple push, all of the bricks fell away. Eeteuk did the same with the next window. They could only leave the windows slightly open or else the rain would come in, but eventually the dim sun shone in and the house was starting to look like its old self again.  
They moved onto the next room and when they opened the first two windows, they were startled by a bloodcurdling scream. They turned to see a figure curled in the corner, shielding his eyes with a pair of grey, tattered wings, letting out pained whimpers.  
“Jonghyun? You’re alive?” Eeteuk asked.  
“You weren’t taken by Jiyong?” Donghae knelt by the cowering man and examined his wings.  
“I’m waiting for Key. I know he’ll come back.” He croaked.  
“Put away your wings” Donghae said as he scooped Jonghyun up effortlessly. “Don’t take them out again until I tell you to ok?” The small man nodded.  
“Was it just you in there all that time?” Eeteuk asked. Again Jonghyun nodded.  
Donghae placed Jonghyun on the stairs next to a sleeping Key. Key instantly curled around the older man. Jonghyun just stared at Key, not quite believing what he saw. He was almost afraid to touch him for fear that it might be a hallucination.  
Key’s eyes opened. He whispered “You look like shit” to Jonghyun, then kissed him on the forehead.  
When Sungmin ‘opened’ the front door (read: pushed on it with his arm full of groceries and supplies and it fell over with a loud crash) Donghae and Eeteuk rushed to help and to give the now sobbing and cuddling pair of men a little more privacy. Sungmin noticed the newcomer and turned to Donghae.  
“When we’re not so busy with the house and everything, I would like to ask you what the hell is going on.” Sungmin stated as if he was mentioning the weather before dropping his bags and going back to the car for another load. Donghae followed behind to assist the smaller man. Kangin brought his armload in and stopped as he realized who else was sitting on the stairs with Key.  
“A little help, Kangin” Donghae said as he came back in with a load of bags.  
“But… where did Jjong come from?”  
“We’ll talk later” Teukkie said as he dropped his bags and turned around.  
The last thing Sungmin brought in made Jonghyun and Key sit up in confusion.  
“What smells so…”  
“Amazing,” Jonghyun finished the sentence Key started  
“Pizza” Sungmin stated pleasantly as he set the small box down on one of Donghae’s boxes, “Deep dish, seasoned crust, everything pizza to be exact.”  
“With breadsticks and soda and dessert and beer… Mmm beer,” Kangin said happily. ”Eat up!”  
The six men sat around the box, two of them looking mildly confused. They looked even more confused when Sungmin handed them a small bottle.  
“What is this?” Jonghyun asked.  
“Hold out your hands” Sungmin ordered in a motherly way. He took the bottle back then placed a sizable drop in each of their palms and then one in his own. “Just rub ‘em together ‘til the stuff feels like it’s gone.”  
“Why are we doing this?” Key asked as the other three men did the same.  
“Your hands were dirty and I’m pretty sure we don’t have clean, running water. This crap is the next best thing…” Sungmin said before grabbing a slice of pizza.  
Teukkie Kangin and Donghae all grabbed slices, but the other two looked strangely at the others. Sungmin noticed this, put his pizza down on a paper towel, then cut a slice of pizza in half with a plastic knife he fished out of one of the bags.  
“You don’t have to eat the whole thing, just eat what you can. You both look so hungry.” Sungmin said.  
“It’s ok,” Kangin said, “You can trust him.”  
They each took a slice and chewed thoughtfully. Key looked up from the colourful piece of food and spoke up for the first time in a while. “Is there any more bananas’ milk? Jjong has to try some.”  
Sungmin noticed out of the corner of his eye that Teukkie seemed to relax slightly.  
“I’m sure we have some.” Donghae got up and dug through his food box.  
Sungmin cleared his throat. “Until we have the gas hooked up, we’re going to have to keep ordering takeout and eating these rations I bought at the camping supply store”  
“The gas works.” Jonghyun stated between bites of pizza. “I just didn’t want to draw attention to myself over-“ He was stopped short when Donghae threw a box of banana milk at Jonghyun’s face.  
Before he could argue, he saw Donghae’s ‘business’ face and wisely chose to turn to Key. “How does this work?”  
“How long do you think it will be before we get a new stove?” Sungmin asked after finishing another slice. “I wouldn’t cook on the stove that’s in there.”  
“Tell you what,” Donghae said through a mouthful of pizza. Kangin growled unhappily but didn’t say anything this time. “We’ll put everything in the other kitchen until you can design an awesome main kitchen for me ok? Money is no object.”  
“There’s another kitchen?” Sungmin raised his eyebrow slightly. Donghae nodded.  
“We’re still getting takeout tomorrow.” Donghae said while biting into a breadstick.


	4. a teensy bit of jongkey

A cellphone sat plugged into a charger on a desk, ringing. It hadn’t stopped ringing since the night before.  
“The fuck do you want Shindong?” Kyuhyun finally answered Sungmin’s phone.  
_“Have you seen Sungmin? Nobody knows where he is.”_ Sungmin’s best friend sounded worried.  
“I’m sure he’s fine” Kyuhyun said nonchalantly.  
_“He didn’t come back for any of his stuff?”_  
“Nope”  
_“You don’t sound too troubled by any of this.”_ Shindong grumbled.  
“Look, I gotta go” Kyuhyun hung up the phone without waiting for a response.

Shindong looked angrily at his phone. “Aish, I knew that guy was no good for him.”  
Shindong’s phone rang. “Hey Siwon” The stocky man answered sadly.  
_“Did you hear?”_ Siwon’s excited voice rang out over the phone.  
“Hear what?” Shindong rolled his eyes.  
_“Kevin said that Ricky said that Neil saw Sungmin at the camping supply with some big scary dude.” Siwon rattled on. “He said Min looked really pale and he was all bandaged up like he was hurt or something.”_  
“Any idea who the big guy was?” Shindong asked.  
_“No clue. Nobody had ever seen him before. I’m keeping an eye out for signs of either of them”_  
Shindong sighed loudly, obviously worried about his best friend. The fact that he was alive did little to make him feel better about his friend’s unknown whereabouts. “I shouldn’t have let him leave the party alone.”  
_“We all thought he’d go straight home like he always does”_ Siwon replied.

 **Back at the house**  
Everyone grabbed boxes or bags and brought them to the back part of the house. They put most of the boxes in a parlour near the door they came in from. There was no refrigerator to speak of. There was however a cold storage icebox. Sungmin thought it was odd that after all this time it was still as cold as a regular refrigerator. He put Kangin’s beer in it.  
“I’m going to need some help with the front door” Sungmin said after the last bags were brought to the back.  
Sungmin pulled a blue tool box out of one of the many bags that had the name ‘Maitland’s Hardware’ emblazoned on it.  
“Kangin, could you get that piece of wood I bought from the porch?” Sungmin asked. Kangin nodded and Sungmin followed him to the front room of the house. Eeteuk and Donghae were mildly curious and they followed as well.  
Kangin stepped into the house with a seven foot piece of wood as Sungmin pulled out a small crowbar. Donghae noticed that Sungmin winced when he picked up the heavy piece of metal and took it from the smaller man.  
“So what do I need to do?” He asked.  
“Just need to take this side off… I can do it.” He said.  
“You just got stitches a few hours ago; I don’t want to aggravate the wound any worse than it is.” Donghae said like a parent scolding his child. He pulled off the edge of the frame, pulling out the nails with ease. Sungmin instructed Kangin to put the new piece of wood in its place and hammer it in while Sungmin replaced the old hinges. Eeteuk felt like he wasn’t doing any good so he swept the nails, wood shards and old hinges into the pile with the broken glass.  
“You can tape plastic sheeting over the windows with broken panes if it will make you feel at all helpful.” Sungmin said to Eeteuk.  
“Oh… ok!” He chirped, glad that he was finally given a task.  
Sungmin, sure that Kangin and Donghae could finish reattaching the door without his help, ran to the back of the house to grab a few more things. He quietly sat on the floor, setting to work on his own with his tongue sticking out of his mouth.  
“What are you doing?” Donghae asked, putting the tools back into the box.  
“Proper house needs a doorbell.” Sungmin smiled as he pressed the button in his left hand and the box on his right rang loudly.  
“Nice” Donghae seemed genuinely impressed.  
Sungmin screwed it onto the doorframe where people could easily see it. He opened and closed the door a few times to see how well Donghae and Kangin fixed it. It was almost like new. Not perfectly square, but at least it didn’t fall down whenever they wanted in or out.  
“I could really use a shower.” Sungmin finally said.  
“Water in the back half of the house still works.” Jonghyun mumbled. “There’s a tub in one of the main bathrooms and a shower in the other.”  
“Thanks…” Sungmin said confused about how he’d know the back part of the house so well, but figuring they had time to explore while he was out. He dug through another bag, pulling out some brand new clothes and bathing supplies.  
“No wonder you guys were gone for so long” Eeteuk finally said after Sungmin went off in search of a shower.  
“He said he didn’t have any clothes of his own.” Kangin said softly.  
“What the hell was he wearing when you found him then?” Key asked Donghae from behind Eeteuk.  
 ***-*-*-*-*-***  
Sungmin finally found the bathroom with the shower. He turned on the water and it gurgled and coughed and shook for a few moments. The water that came out was a blood colour. A few moments later it started clearing up. Sungmin gently removed the bandage on his arm while he was waiting for the water to run completely clear and to heat up.  
He realized how bad an idea unwrapping his arm before taking off the shirt was when he hissed as the fabric from Donghae’s sweatshirt dragged across his stitches. He looked at it for a moment. It looked almost like he was bitten by a wild animal. What a story that would be to tell Shindong. He looked at the water that was still not quite free of the copper colour and proceeded to come up with a story in his head to amuse his friends with.  
‘There I was walking down the side of the road when a gigantic wolf man came chasing after me! I ran for my life and he bit into my arm. Donghae rescued me from a gory demise…’ Sungmin smirked. Donghae did save him, he thought as he adjusted the water.  
If it weren’t for Donghae bringing him here, he probably would have gone back to the house he shared with Kyuhyun and he would have had to pretend nothing happened at the party just so he wouldn’t have to argue with Kyu. He would be more miserable than he was at the moment.  
Sungmin sat on the floor of the shower for some time with his face in his hands. He didn’t care that the heavy stream of the shower was aggravating the stitches in his arm or that his skin was getting pruny. He bit the heel of one of his palms to prevent himself from sobbing loud enough for the others to hear him.  
He sniffled a few times before coming to the realization that this could be a new start for himself. He didn’t have to rely on Kyu anymore. He stood up and gently washed around his stitches, trying to keep it out from under the water as much as possible as he continued to wash his worries away. He had new friends that didn’t know Kyu. Every thought that reminded him of his new found freedom made his smile brighter.  
He turned off the shower and shook the water droplets out of his hair  
“…shit” He whispered. He stuck his head out of the bathroom door. “Donghae” He said softly. A few moments passed, “Donghae!” He said louder and more insistent.  
Sungmin never heard him walk up from the direction he wasn’t looking in.  
“You called?” Sungmin clutched his chest with one hand and the door with the other.  
“Shit-You scared me.” He panted. “Um, I forgot to grab a towel… do you have one?”  
“Yeah… back in a minute.” He said cheerfully.  
Sungmin closed the bathroom door and looked at the fogged mirror. He ran his hand down the glass to clear it of condensation and he noticed that it showed a tiny bit of age around the edges. He finally saw his reflection after staring blankly at the brown spots on the edges of the mirror for a few moments. He thought he might have lost a lot of blood but he didn’t realize quite how much until he saw how pale he looked. His dark eyes stuck out eerily from his pale, alabaster skin. His normally pink lips were almost as pale as the rest of his face.  
“You ok?” Donghae asked next to him. “You look paler than you did before you took a shower”  
Sungmin jumped a foot in the air, “Stop scaring me like that!” Sungmin shouted as he poorly executed a martial arts style pose he once saw on TV.  
“I knocked, you didn’t say anything” Donghae gently patted Sungmin’s arm dry with a hand towel.  
“What are you doing?” Sungmin asked.  
“Rewrapping your arm.” He said as if he did this all the time.  
“I’m naked.” Sungmin stated. Donghae paused his wrapping to look Sungmin up and down.  
“Yes, you look nice.” He retorted as he continued winding the gauze around Sungmin’s arm.  
“And this couldn’t have waited until I had dressed?”  
Donghae shrugged, “I was already here.” He said softly as he carefully taped the end of the gauze down. “We’re in the parlour downstairs.” Donghae said a few moments after he finished. He turned to leave the bathroom.  
"Wait- Donghae..." The other man turned to look at him, "I'm- I'll stay. Here... with you." There was no mistaking it. Donghae's smile definitely lit up the room. It was contagious too.  
"I'll let you get dressed." He said, before closing the door softly.   
Sungmin felt so much better now that he was clean. When he got to the parlour, he noticed that Key and Jonghyun were both trying to pick the knots out of each other’s hair.  
“I can cut your hair for you.” Sungmin said quietly to the pair.  
“Ok” Key said. He was sick of this matted, dirty mess on his head.  
Sungmin found a chair in the kitchen and brought it into the parlour. Sungmin got to work as soon as he pulled out the little pair of scissors and comb he bought that day.  
Donghae and Kangin walked in, followed by Eeteuk.  
“Woah… when’d you learn to cut hair?” Kangin asked.  
“I used to cut hair for my… “ Sungmin’s cutting momentarily faltered as he looked down and blinked a few times. “Never mind” He said quietly. “Sorry.” He whispered as he went back to concentrating on cutting Key’s hair. He finished, picked a few large clods of hair off of his shoulders then dug in another plastic bag for clean clothes.  
“Here” Sungmin said. You need a shower. “You… other guy” Sungmin pointed at Jonghyun.  
“My name’s Jonghyun.” He said with a goofy smile, happy that Sungmin cleaned up his friend so well. He sat down and let Sungmin cut his hair as well.  
“Aren’t you going to take a shower?” Sungmin asked Key.  
“I want to see what you do to Jjong.” He replied.  
“Well then, dig through those bags and find him something to wear… I wasn’t expecting him.” He said as he grabbed a fistful of hair and cut it off with some difficulty. Jonghyun’s eyes rolled shut and he made an embarrassing mewling noise deep in his throat.  
“Looks like you found the off switch” Donghae smirked.  
Sungmin finished cutting Jonghyun's hair and helped him stand up. Jonghyun took Key’s hand and they ran quickly to the bathroom with the shower.  
As soon as the door was closed, Key pressed the smaller man against the door and kissed him hard. He stepped away long enough to turn on the shower then he returned to the shocked Jonghyun and resumed kissing him. He started to undo the buttons on the older man’s shirt then gave up and pulled his shirt open, sending buttons flying everywhere.  
Jonghyun was about to say something but the taller man just pressed his tongue into his mouth, trying to coax Jonghyun into fighting back. The older man moaned softly.  
Key continued to take their clothes off, never breaking their kiss. Jonghyun’s tongue fluttered against the underside of Key’s. He let out a sharp breath then sucked Jonghyun's tongue into his mouth.  
Completely undressed, Key broke the kiss and pulled Jonghyun by the hips under the heavy stream of shower water. They stood there for a moment under the cascade staring at each other. Jonghyun’s mouth was open in slight shock that his shy little Key would be this forward.  
“I missed you” Key whispered. Jonghyun wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck and planted kisses all over his face.  
“I missed you too.” He said between kisses.  
The kisses slowed down, becoming less playful and Jonghyun realized that he had been pressed against the wall by the taller man who had a dark look in his eyes.  
Key rolled his hips against Jonghyun’s. “I never told you how I felt before Jiyong took me.” He ran his fingertips up Jonghyun’s side and placed an open mouthed kiss on his throat. “I saw you again and I couldn’t believe how much more beautiful than I remember you are.” Key whispered against the older man’s lips before grabbing his hair tightly and pressing his tongue into the smaller man’s open mouth.  
Jonghyun started to grind his hips in response as he frantically tried to keep up with his kisses. Key grabbed Jonghyun’s hair tighter and pulled a little harder. Key couldn’t even contain the moan that escaped the other man’s mouth by kissing him.  
Key and Jonghyun clasped fingers and wrapped their hands around their cocks. They flicked their wrists to an unknown beat, completely in sync with each other, bringing themselves to their ends. They desperately gasped for air, softly kissing each other’s lips, waiting for their heartbeats to slow down before they barely stepped away from each other.  
Jonghyun pushed against the wall, causing Key to take a step back under the cooling water. He started washing off what little dirt wasn’t rinsed off when they got in and Key helped rinse off the mud that came from pressing against a wet Jonghyun.  
Sungmin was in the kitchen making sandwiches for everyone and he smiled to himself.  
“Glad they finally got their feelings sorted out after all this time” Eeteuk said, echoing the thoughts of Donghae and Kangin.  
Jonghyun and Key walked out of the bathroom in their new clothes, holding hands and glowing. Everyone in the parlour whooped and cheered.  
“That was awful quick.” Sungmin said quietly, hoping nobody heard him.  
“Well,” Donghae threw a long, gangly arm over Sungmin’s shoulder and leaned heavily against him, “They are tired”  
Sungmin gave Donghae a surprised look.  
“Who do you think topped” He whispered at a shocked Sungmin, his lips barely brushing his ear.  
“I…” Sungmin swallowed the lump in his throat, “I don’t see how it’s any of our business.” He said softly.  
Donghae laughed and patted Sungmin on the back saying something nearly incoherent. It sounded something like ‘That look on your face’ or something. Sungmin wasn’t sure and he didn’t really care. He didn’t like being teased like that. He frowned slightly before taking a bite of his sandwich and throwing the meat he didn’t use on everyone else’s sandwiches back into the icebox.  
After everyone finished their sandwiches, Donghae grabbed Sungmin by the wrist and hauled him up the stairs toward the back of the house that he took to get to the shower.  
“Where are we going?” Sungmin asked, allowing Donghae to pull him along.  
“I’m showing you where we’re sleeping ‘til the house is fixed back up and we can all have our own rooms.” Donghae got to the end of the hall they were walking down and pushed open another pair of double doors. They opened inward and the first thing Sungmin saw was the dark wood canopy bed. The room was painted a dark rose colour with gold leaf on the edges. There was a sink in the corner of the bathroom and a door next to that. Most likely a water closet.  
“Why is the sink outside of the bathroom?” Sungmin asked.  
“Old timey building style.” Donghae replied.  
There was a full length mirror in the opposite corner and a chest of drawers next to a dressing table and armoire. All of it was made of the same dark wood as the bed. Donghae lifted the blanket and shook it a bit to see if it was dusty at all. It wasn’t. Donghae kicked his shoes off then flopped face up onto the bed with an exaggerated ‘ahhhh’  
Sungmin flopped face down next to Donghae and all Donghae heard was a muffled ‘mrmph’  
“Hell of a lot better than the floor isn’t it?” Donghae rolled onto his side and looked at Sungmin as he spoke. Sungmin nodded rapidly, still face down on the mattress. “It’s not a problem that we share the bed like this?” Sungmin, still face down shook his head to the negative.  
They lay there in silence for a while and Sungmin had almost fallen asleep.  
“How’s your arm?” Donghae asked finally.  
“Still sore” Sungmin mumbled into the mattress, “Doesn’t hurt as much as it could… Thank you”  
“It was nothing. Glad the glass didn’t go any further in. I wouldn’t have any choice but drive you to the hospital.” He mumbled.  
The small talk continued, mostly Donghae contributing to the conversation and occasionally Sungmin nodding or grunting along. Finally Donghae noticed that Sungmin stopped responding.  
“You asleep?” No response.  
Donghae pulled the blanket away and gently picked up Sungmin. He tucked the smaller man in, and possibly for his own amusement; he really wasn’t sure why, he just softly pressed his lips to his forehead. Sungmin hummed with a small smile and lay still again.


	5. this here be chapter 5

When Sungmin woke up the next morning, he was warm, he was content, he was comfortable and he had this soft breath tickling the side of his neck. He turned his head to see Donghae sleeping with a small smile on his face; his chin nearly resting on Sungmin’s shoulder. One of his arms was under Sungmin’s neck, the other was tightly holding him around his chest.  
Sungmin had been sleeping with one hand on Donghae’s arm and the other crossed over on the taller man’s shoulder. Their legs were in a jumbled heap. He leaned his head so that his ear was resting on the top of the other man’s head. It almost looked like Sungmin was listening to the other man’s dreams.  
“Is that comfortable?” Donghae whispered. With Sungmin’s ear on his head, the words sounded louder.  
“Mmhmm” Sungmin hummed lazily. “What’s the plan for today?” Sungmin asked while contemplating whether or not to move his hands from where they were resting comfortably.  
“Well,” Donghae sat up slowly; pulling his arm out from under Sungmin’s neck, “Jjong needs new clothes and I got nothing to do until the delivery trucks show up to drop off the supplies for fixing the front of the house.”  
“We’re doing it all ourselves?” Sungmin asked incredulously. “Wait… when did you order supplies?  
“We’ve got a few friends who are coming by later who know how to do a lot of specialty stuff and I have a smartphone.”  
“So that means we have to buy more food.” Sungmin said with his finger on his lower lip. “Can I go into town too? I have something I want to do.”  
Donghae raised an eyebrow at his question. “Why are you even asking?” He asked.  
“You’re the one with the car.” Sungmin replied, “I thought it’d only be polite to ask.”  
Donghae smiled at Sungmin as the smaller man sat up.  
“Where are the new people staying? Are there enough rooms?” Sungmin asked.  
“I’m sure there’s enough space.” Donghae smirked as if laughing at his own private joke.  
“Then why are we sharing a room if there’s enough room for your friends?” Sungmin raised an eyebrow.  
“Because you’re warm.” Donghae replied childishly as if that explained everything and he hopped out of bed.  
Sungmin slowly made it to the kitchen and he didn’t see anything right away. He found Donghae a few moments later when he looked down and saw a pair of legs sticking out of a cabinet. He was rummaging under the sink making clanking noises while looking for something specific. He found something that looked like a steel cage with a hinge and a handle.  
Sungmin gave Donghae a curious look as he happily fished some bread out of a bag that Sungmin had set aside the night before. He clamped the cage over the bread and handed it to Sungmin while turning on the antiquated appliance.  
“Flip it over when you think it’s brown enough and if I’m not back from waking the others yet, just make more ok?” Donghae said as he started running toward the stairs.  
“Uhh ok…” Sungmin said as he held the bread over the fire, passing it through once in a while. He heard that soft fluttering noise again as soon as Donghae was around the corner. Sungmin shook his head and figured that he’d find the owls that were making that noise as soon as they started working on the attic.  
He nearly dropped the slowly browning bread when he heard a girly scream echo around the house followed by running and what sounded like Teukkie shouting “That’ll learn you to don’t” and slamming his door.  
Sungmin had trouble getting the toast out of the metal contraption but he finally got it out after nearly burning his hand on the hot metal. He started on the next set of toast when Donghae came downstairs with a groggy Key and Jonghyun.  
“Kangin and Teukkie won’t be joining us for shopping today. They had a … long night.” Donghae smirked to himself. Another private joke Sungmin thought.  
Donghae took over with the toasting and made Sungmin go and eat his small breakfast.  
Everyone finished eating and they went into town. The town Sungmin grew up in … and lived his entire life was small and isolated. The majority of the residents however were fairly well to do and as such they had to have a shopping area that fit their tastes. So our heroes found themselves in the town square. It was less a town square than it was a strip mall.  
“I have some business to attend to” Sungmin said cryptically. “Where are you guys going to be in say, an hour or so?”  
“The department store.” He looked over at his two friends who seemed amazed at everything. “We’re going to be quite some time.”  
Key and Jonghyun were examining a newspaper box at the moment.  
“Tweedle dumb and Tweedle dumber have been away from civilization for… too long, so I’m going to give them the CliffNotes while I help them pick out some clothes.” He turned then grabbed the two men by the hoods on their sweaters and pushed them toward the department store.  
“I’ll find you in a bit then.” Sungmin shouted and jogged the other way.  
 ***-*-*-***  
An hour and a half later and Donghae was pushing a full cart through the housewares section. Key and Jonghyun were hanging on to the shopping cart desperate to run off and explore but not desperate enough to be scolded by Donghae again. They were only trying to rescue the man from the picture frame.  
“Please tell me you got a toaster.” Sungmin said from behind.  
“Not yet,” Donghae turned, “You can pick -“ He froze, mouth open.  
“What happened to you?” Jonghyun asked.  
“Somethin’ musta spooked you real good to do that to your hair” Key added.  
“You don’t like it?” Sungmin tugged on his now platinum hair.  
“Your hair is lighter than that wig I found you in.” Donghae said quietly. “Makes you look kinda like an angel though.”  
Sungmin smiled softly taking it as a compliment.  
“It makes you look super pale” Key blurted out almost sounding like a child.  
“Does it?” Sungmin looked worried.  
“Not in a bad way.” Donghae jumped to stop any feeling from being hurt.  
“Oh... ok” Sungmin said as he placed a toaster on the ever growing pile in the cart.  
Sometime later they were loading everything into the car and Sungmin went to put the cart back. Donghae was teasing him about being such a good boy as he left.  
“Hey Shindong,” Sungmin’s small friend Kevin tapped the larger man on the shoulder. “That totally looks like Sungmin.” He pointed at the blond man and continued tapping on his friend’s arm.  
“What the hell?” Shindong looked up from staring at his smoothie “I don’t see any big guy holding him captive… and what happened to his hair?”  
They got up and started running toward the car Sungmin had gotten into. It pulled away, Sungmin never saw them. Shindong got on his phone and pushed a button.  
“Siwon! I saw him! He’s blond now… also he’s in a station wagon with other people. There’s no big guy. Tell people to keep an eye out and call me when you find out where they’re hiding out!” he said quickly into the phone. Without waiting for an answer, he shoved it into his pocket.

***-*-*-***  
“So… we have a new flat screen. Biggest one they had in the store in fact.” Donghae stated as if he was explaining that today‘s weather was overcast. “They should be delivering it this evening or tomorrow at the latest. Whenever the fuck I really don’t care.”  
“You don’t really seem like the type to watch TV.” Sungmin said.  
“I’m not. I just didn’t want them pressing charges on the two idiots back there.” He jabbed his thumb in their direction.  
“The big green Scottish monster was screaming for help.” Jonghyun pouted.  
“Donghae promised us he’d show us how to play Epic Mickey if we swore not to touch anything else in the store.” Key said proudly.  
“You bought them a ps3? I have an Xbox at my…” Sungmin looked down at his knees, “Never mind.” He said sadly.  
Donghae pulled up the driveway, Key and Jonghyun jumped out of the car and back into the house, happy to be in a familiar place again. Sungmin was about to get out of the car when Donghae grabbed his sleeve.  
“After we unload the car, we’re going to get your stuff from your old house.”  
Sungmin opened his mouth to argue. Donghae cut him off before he could speak.  
“I don’t need this ‘unfinished business’ shit hanging over your head like a depressing cloud. I’ll be there for you if you need it, don’t worry.” Donghae opened his door and stepped out to unload the back.  
Sungmin walked into the house with the new toaster under one arm and another big bag full of random things in the other hand. Sungmin stopped in his tracks by a strange voice.  
“oooooh this one’s pretty. What room is he sleeping in?” A man with long, black hair, pulled up to look spikey said optimistically.  
“Donghae’s room.” Eeteuk replied. The man’s smile faltered a tiny bit.  
“Still, that might be interesting.” He gave an evil smirk.  
Donghae grabbed the new man by the back of the neck and pulled him aside with a frown on his face. The only thing Sungmin heard as he turned back around to get another load from the car was “Heechul, a word please…”  
Sungmin was grabbing bags from the back of the car when Key showed up next to him.  
“Looks like the princess already likes you.” He said with a small smile.  
“Heechul? But I never said anything to him.” Sungmin looked up from the back of the car with a cute pout.  
“Don’t need to. He’s really good at reading people.” Jonghyun came to help speed up the unloading process and soon Sungmin was standing in the front room of the house not really wanting to go any further in for fear of reminding Donghae about what they were going to do next.  
Sungmin remembered that his house key was in one of the pockets in his dress. Donghae walked in to the front room in time to see Sungmin walk into the small bathroom and close the door slightly.  
“There’s no use hiding in there Sungmin. We have to get your stuff.” Donghae said loudly at the bathroom door.  
The door flew open and Sungmin’s pouting face greeted Donghae.  
“I was just getting my house key.” Sungmin dangled his keys at Donghae.  
“Ok, you ready to go?”  
“No” Sungmin sulked.  
Sungmin reluctantly got into the car and buckled up. Donghae was buckling in when the car door opened and closed again as Heechul scrambled into the center of the back seat.  
“What are you doing?” Donghae asked the man in the back seat.  
“You’re going to need my help.” The spikey haired man said. “Also I brought boxes so we can get out of there as fast as we can.”  
Donghae looked at Sungmin for some sort of reaction. Sungmin just wanted to stay here. He continued staring at his lap.  
“Fine,” Donghae finally said, “Just don’t say anything to anyone.” Heechul nodded.  
Donghae pulled into the driveway of a small house a short time later and the three men got out of the car. Sungmin stuck the key in the door and it was pulled out of his hands.  
On the other side of the door Kyuhyun pulled the door open. He expected Sungmin to come home sooner than this. His expression went from smug to confused.  
“What the fuck?” He nearly shouted.  
“I’m only here to get my stuff then you won’t have to see me again.” Sungmin said not looking the taller man in the eye.  
“What did you do to your hair? Who are these assholes?” Before either of the men could open their mouth, Sungmin glared daggers at Kyuhyun.  
“Don’t talk about my friends like that.” His voice was low and steady.  
Kyuhyun backed away from the door unsure of what to make of this change in Sungmin.  
Sungmin went into his bedroom followed by Donghae, Heechul then Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun grabbed Heechul by the shoulder.  
“How long have you been fucking him?” He growled at Heechul.  
Heechul pried Kyuhyun’s hand off of his shoulder, looking at him as if he was disgusting. “I’ve only known the poor boy for half an hour at most. I don’t know what he meant to you but I suggest you let him go for your own good.”  
Donghae was helping Sungmin fold clothes more efficiently to fit into the boxes.  
“I guess it was good that you let him come along.” Sungmin said quietly as he pocketed his phone. Donghae nodded slightly.  
“You can’t ignore me forever” Kyuhyun shouted. “You’ll come back to me, you always do!” His voice cracked.  
Donghae started carrying boxes out to the car and Kyuhyun followed him with every intention of taking the boxes back into the house. Donghae locked the doors before Kyuhyun could try anything. He tried to bring his elbow down against the glass to break the window. All it managed to do was hit his funny bone sending him back a foot clutching his elbow.  
“Try it again and I call the cops.” Donghae said with an intimidating frown. He turned and walked back into the house.  
“What did you do to him?” Kyuhyun asked Donghae ineffectively while chasing him into the house.  
“What do you mean?” Donghae stopped walking and turned to Kyuhyun while crossing his arms.  
“That’s not Sungmin … it doesn’t look like him, doesn’t act like him… What the hell happened to his head?” He pointed at his own head then into the room Sungmin and Heechul were in.  
“Frankly the hair thing surprised me too.” Donghae said with a smirk. “I kinda like it.” He said, fairly certain it would upset Kyuhyun. “But it’s not my place to say anything about how he acts toward you.”  
Kyuhyun followed the other man back into the bedroom where Donghae started packing the things Sungmin told him to. Kyuhyun stood glued to the spot, not entirely believing what was happening in front of his eyes.  
The house looked empty without all of Sungmin’s things in it. The three men finished loading the car and Donghae nudged Sungmin in the direction of Kyuhyun. He looked back at the two men leaning against the car. Donghae nodded at him to assure they would be there for him.  
“Goodbye Kyuhyun.” He started. “I hope you find someone who makes you as happy as you made me.” He managed to say, his voice was stronger than he thought it would be. He was about to turn to walk to the car when Kyuhyun grabbed Sungmin’s shoulders and crashed their lips together. Sungmin’s eyes were open wide in surprise. He didn’t move.  
Kyuhyun stepped back a little and brought his hands down Sungmin’s arms. Sungmin shook his head and started turning to the car when Kyuhyun grabbed Sungmin’s arm and wouldn’t let go. Sungmin let out a pained shout.  
Heechul pulled Sungmin away from Kyuhyun as Donghae pinned Kyuhyun down in the driveway with his arm behind his back.  
Kyuhyun’s cheek ground into the gravel driveway as Donghae pressed his knee between the other man’s shoulder blades. “Are you ok?” He asked Sungmin.  
“Hurts.” He ground out as he clutched his arm.  
“I’ll check it when we get home ok?” Sungmin nodded and got into the car without looking back at Kyuhyun.  
“Min… don’t go” The man on the ground whined as Sungmin buckled his safety belt.  
Donghae got off of Kyuhyun’s back. “Get back into the house” He growled. Kyuhyun took a step toward the car but Sungmin locked the car door and Donghae looked at him with a raised eyebrow that simply said ‘I dare you to disobey me’.  
Donghae got into the car and as soon as the car pulled away, Kyuhyun put his phone to his ear.  
“They’re leaving right now” He said while picking gravel off of his face. “If there’s anyone who can convince him to come back it’s you.”

***-*-*-***  
When they got home, Donghae pulled Sungmin out of the car and made him sit down in the parlour.  
“Key, can you bring me the first aid kit?” Key nodded and left.  
“I made you guys food” Eeteuk said, “I wasn’t quite sure how long you guys were going to be gone.”  
“Thanks.” Donghae said concentrating as he started to unwrap Sungmin’s arm. Sungmin stared vacantly as he watched the medic work.  
Kangin and Jonghyun came in with Heechul carrying Sungmin’s things. “Should we put these in your room?” Donghae nodded and started poking at Sungmin’s arm. He whimpered softly and looked at Donghae.  
“Sorry, I was checking the stitches. They’re all ok,” Key returned with the first aid kit. “This is going to sting.” Donghae said as he put disinfectant on the stitches. Sungmin hissed but continued to say nothing.  
As soon as Donghae had rewrapped Sungmin’s arm, he made a bee line for his bed and hid under the blankets. He hid himself more firmly underneath when he heard the bedroom door open. The bed dipped when Donghae sat next to him on the bed.  
“I got you something today when we went shopping.” He leaned toward the lump under the blankets. “I know it seems kinda childish but I thought I would make you feel better.”  
Sungmin stuck his head out from under the blankets. His eyes were slightly pink at the edges.  
Donghae presented a small pink toy rabbit with a red bow around its neck. Sungmin grabbed it and hid back under the blankets with a sad but muffled ‘Thanks’  
“Don’t hide forever, we like seeing you” Donghae said before he closed the door behind himself.

**At the bottom of the hill (some time later)**  
“Are you sure they took him here?” Shindong asked Kevin.  
Kevin looked away from the pair of binoculars he was holding, “No one past this point said they saw the station wagon.”  
“But why would they be in hill house? And how are we getting in?” Shindong tried the gate. It was locked and there was no opening it without a key or bolt cutters.  
“No idiot, we have to go in the way we used to.” Kevin said as he pushed some vines away from the fence exposing a gap in the fencing.  
“Oh, right.” He said with a pout.  
A few minutes later they could see the station wagon. Kangin was sitting on its roof, drinking a beer with Key sitting next to him watching the sun starting to set. They looked at each other.  
Kangin could see the reflection of the binoculars the two young men were holding and momentarily looked directly at them. Who were they fooling, he smirked to himself when he noticed some movement out of the corner of his eye.  
“There’s the big guy.” Kevin whispered. “He must be making sure Sungmin doesn’t try to escape or something.”  
“Doesn’t look so big to me” Shindong whispered.  
“How’d they get that up here if the gate hasn’t been unlocked?” Shindong asked after a moment. Kevin just shrugged.  
“You could, I dunno, ask ‘em.” A new voice asked behind the two men. Kevin and Shindong looked at each other, a bit worried then they turned to the newcomer their eyes still wide.  
“Hi,” Jonghyun said proudly, “Why are you sneaking around our house?”  
“We uh…”Kevin was at a loss for words.  
“Give Sungmin back to us.”


	6. teensy bit of Haemin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuck the formatting on ao3 with a rake  
> i tried to fix it and it just fucked it up again

Donghae knocked on the door and opened it without waiting for a response as he came in with a sandwich on a tray.

“Hey, I thought you’d be hungry” He said quietly to Sungmin while sitting on the edge of the bed.  
Sungmin sat up rubbing his red rimmed his eyes.

“Is there anything I can do?” Donghae asked, “Even ‘Quietly contemplating Sungmin’ is better than ‘Hiding under blankets away from everyone just getting mopier Sungmin.’”  
The blond thought for a moment and let out a deep breath. “There is one thing…” Sungmin said softly. Perhaps a bit too softly.  
“What is it?” Donghae asked almost as quietly.  
“Please don’t hate me for asking and you can say no and-”  
“Just tell me.” Donghae interrupted.  
“C-can you kiss me?” He asked staring down at the sheets bunched up in his hands.  
“What? Why?” Donghae asked.  
“I can still feel his lips… I don’t like it. There was I time I would have given anything for him to kiss me like that, but now I feel… sick” He frowned as he looked at Donghae.

Donghae looked at Sungmin for a moment and then moved the tray of food to the side. He looked into Sungmin’s beautiful, sad, nearly black eyes. He brushed the smaller man’s bangs aside and cupped his face. He pulled Sungmin closer and gently touched their lips together. Sungmin’s eyes fluttered shut with a sigh. He pulled back and then brought his lips to the other man’s a little harder. Sungmin let go of the blankets but still didn’t want to touch the other man for fear he might not want to continue kissing so he balled his hands into fists. Donghae pressed a little harder and Sungmin started to kiss back.  
Sungmin couldn’t resist the urge to pull the other man closer so he grabbed the back of the other man’s shirt and hugged him. Donghae gasped for breath and Sungmin took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the other man’s mouth. Donghae’s hands moved to the back of the other man’s head as their tongues began to fight. Donghae bit Sungmin’s lower lip softly and soothed it with his tongue. Sungmin sucked Donghae’s tongue into his mouth and pressed against it with his own. Sungmin brought his hands down to the hem of the other man’s shirt-  
There was a knock at the door. Donghae sighed with a frown and gave Sungmin one last peck on the lips and stood. He made himself presentable while walking to the door and opened the door, scowling.

“Yes?” Donghae asked flatly. More of a statement.  
“Just thought you should know. We got unexpected guests. They’re here for Sungmin” He looked in the door at the flushed man on the bed then back at Donghae, “Why do you look all shagged out?” He smirked.  
“I don’t look shagged out.” Donghae ran his fingers through his brown hair.  
“Minimi looks a little worse off than you do.”  
“He’s upset… We’ll be out in a second.” Heechul left and Donghae closed the door.

Donghae sat back down on the bed and brushed Sungmin’s hair out of his eyes. He kissed the blond man’s forehead.  
“Feeling any better?” Donghae asked and offered his hands to help him up.  
Sungmin nodded taking both hands and getting out of bed. Sungmin slipped on his shoes and let Donghae pull him down the hall to another set of doors. They led to the upper floor of the front half of the house. They had yet to clear this floor of glass and remnants of past parties.  
“I think I’ll clean up here after everyone leaves.” Sungmin hummed.

“Don’t bother with this room though” Donghae pointed at Key’s old, burnt out room and Sungmin nodded.  
When the two men got to the top of the stairs they saw Kevin and Shindong sitting on the bottom steps while Kangin and Jonghyun loomed with crossed arms over them.  
“What are you guys doing here?” Sungmin asked as he walked down the stairs toward his friends.  
“Where the hell have you been?” Kevin asked as he ran up the stairs to meet his friend.  
“And what happened to your hair.” Shindong added.  
“Trying to fix up this place; and it’s called bleach. You don’t like it?” He pouted charmingly.  
“We like it!” The now three people at the bottom of the stairs shouted up when Key joined them. Sungmin smirked.  
“We called your phone over and over and you never answered it” Shindong frowned.  
“I didn’t have my phone, I left it at … I left it at Kyu’s house. I only just got it back.”  
“Speaking of Kyu…” Kevin started, “He wants you to come back.”  
Everyone frowned except the two newcomers.  
“And he’s really sorry.” Kevin added quickly.  
“Probably has no idea what he’s sorry about.” Sungmin’s frown grew.  
“What?” Kevin asked, not quite hearing him.  
“No way is he going back to that place.” Heechul walked in from the back rooms downstairs.  
“Sungmin is a full grown man; he can make his own decisions.” Kevin said a little louder than he intended.  
“No, I agree with Heechul. It’d probably be better that they stay away from each other for a while.” Donghae said from the top of the stairs. “He might hurt Sungmin… again”  
“I’m not going back.” Sungmin said as he rubbed absently at the bandages on his left arm.  
“What the hell happened to your arm?” Shindong asked.  
“He saved my pretty face” Key said proudly.  
“All the broken bottles you assholes left behind from your parties finally bit back.” Kangin said, arms still crossed.  
“Something like thirty stitches.” Donghae said.  
“Look, it was nice of you guys to track me down and see if I was ok, but I’m not going to go back to Kyuhyun… ever again.” Kevin was going to say something but Sungmin continued. “He’s broken my heart too many times and he’s taken me for granted for too long.”  
Shindong proudly smiled at his small friend as he continued, “You know he actually expected me to be back sooner? He got mad at me because I wasn’t sitting and waiting for him like some pathetic idiot.” He shook his head, “I’m not going back to that.”  
Shindong took a step closer to Sungmin. “I think you should stay here. You’re starting to be like you were before you started seeing Kyu.”  
Sungmin smiled brightly and took several steps to get closer to his large friend and hugged him. “I knew there was a reason you were my best friend.” He whispered happily.  
“Why can’t he come live with one of us?” Kevin asked selfishly. “Why here? I mean look at this place!” Kevin pointed around the dingy unfurnished room that was lit by one mechanic’s light on an extension cord.  
They never bothered moving the sleeping bag from the day before, and there was still a pile of glass in the corner.  
“It’s not so bad.” Sungmin said. “I mean” Donghae coughed obviously wanting to stop Sungmin from talking about the house. “There’s electricity in the kitchen.” Sungmin finished lamely.  
“I’ve seen the kitchen,” Kevin said, “And the bathrooms. It’d be more sanitary to go shit in the bathroom at the ‘El Gordo Loco’.”  
“If he’s happy camping out here, that’s fine with me.” Shindong smiled at his friend who had yet to let go. “I like a happy Sungmin.”  
“If you’d like to continue to insult my house Kevin I’d suggest you go do so elsewhere.” Donghae said with a glower.  
Kevin huffed, “Come on Shindong” Kevin said indignantly.  
Shindong looked down the steps at the smaller man stomping toward the front door.  
“I’m gonna make sure he makes it home ok.” Shindong said apologetically, “You need me to bring you anything?”  
“Nah, I have everything” Sungmin smiled as he let go of his friend’s neck. He turned to look at Donghae “I’m going to walk with them to the front gate.” Sungmin said with a small smile.  
Donghae tossed Sungmin a key ring “Can you unlock the gate? We’re expecting people” With a nod, Sungmin walked out the door with Shindong and Kevin.

Half way down the hill Shindong spoke up again. “They actually have keys?”  
“Of course they do, it’s Donghae’s house.” Sungmin said, twirling the keys around his finger.  
“I guess this means the Halloween party is cancelled this year” Kevin said with a frown.  
“I guess it does.” Sungmin said, “There’s no way we’ll have the house fixed up in less than a week.”  
“Not after all the years of shit it’s gone through.” Shindong looked at Sungmin cryptically and the smaller man suddenly got the distinct impression that he was no longer talking about the house.  
Kevin finally turned to Sungmin with a massive frown.  
“What’s up with you?” Sungmin asked.  
“How long did it take for you to hop into bed with him?” He spat.  
“What?” Sungmin was taken aback.  
“He must have been a really good fuck to give up on a four year relationship”  
“Who?”  
“The asshole on the stairs… The one you walked out with.”  
“What Donghae? He’s not an asshole… And we’re not fucking.” Sungmin blushed so brightly that Kevin could see it in the dark.  
“But you want to” Shindong nudged him with his elbow and a suggestive eyebrow waggle.  
“What? No! I mean I just met him!” His blush grew.  
They got to the gate and Sungmin busied himself with unlocking the gate. It finally opened and he wrapped the chain back around one of the gates before locking the locks that were holding the gate shut again.  
“I’ll call you tomorrow.” Shindong smiled as he started walking down the street.  
“I’ll get you to come back with me.” Kevin said stubbornly. “I swear”  
“Even if it makes me unhappy?” Sungmin asked softly before turning to walk away.  
Sungmin walked up the hill and about half way up, he sighed deeply. He turned to look at the street lights illuminating the small town. Sungmin heard rustling and giggling coming from the bushes that were off to his left.  
“Hey guys.” Sungmin said softly as he turned around to walk back up the hill, his step slightly lighter. Key and Jonghyun came out of the bushes. “Thanks for keeping an eye on us.” He said as he walked quickly up the hill.  
The corners of Sungmin’s mouth were turned up slightly as the three men walked back into the house.

“Are we expecting deliveries this late,” Sungmin tossed Donghae his keys, “Or do you have more friends coming?”  
“More so his lazy ass doesn’t have to get up early to let everyone in tomorrow.” Kangin said  
“Where’s Eeteuk?” Sungmin asked as they headed toward the back of the house.  
“Oh… He stepped out a little while ago” Donghae said in an almost singsong voice, “While you were moping.”  
“I wasn’t moping,” Sungmin pouted cutely, “I was pretending the world didn’t exist.”  
“Even me?” Donghae pouted back, “I’m hurt.”  
“It’s ok,” Sungmin patted Donghae on the head, “You exist.”  
Sungmin grabbed the light and was going to bring it with him when there came a knock at the door. Everyone stopped talking and looked at each other. The doorknob started jiggling like someone was trying to open the door. Then there was another knock.  
“Who is it?” Donghae finally asked.  
“Shelbyville police, I’d like a word” the voice said through the door. Sungmin raised an eyebrow and walked closer to the door as Donghae opened the door.


	7. of monkeys and pizza

“Can I help you?” Donghae asked as he opened the door.  
“I noticed there were lights on up here and I was making sure people weren’t squatting or causing trouble.” The officer said.  
“Siwon?” Sungmin finally said from behind Donghae.  
“Sungmin?” Siwon, completely breaking police protocol rushed in and gave Sungmin a hug. “The whole town’s been looking for you and this is where you’ve been hiding out?” He looked over the small man “are you ok?”

“Yeah… broke up with Kyu, made new friends. You know, I haven’t really been hiding. I’ve gone into town three times since I left that party.”  
“And now you’re living…” He looked around with a frown finally noticing the other men in the room “Here…” He looked back down at Sungmin “Why here?”  
“What is wrong with my house?” Donghae whined.

“Let me count the problems that I can see from here” a voice rang through the front door.  
“Be nice, Taemin”, a deep voice followed.

“You guys are early,” Donghae shouted out the front door with his arms extended, “Where’s Teukkie?”  
“Back here,” Eeteuk said behind Onew and Minho.  
“I have a surprise for you three.” Donghae said with a grin.  
Everyone made it into the large front room and Donghae pointed at Jonghyun and Key.  
“Y-you found them?” Onew said in awe.  
“Sorta… They came back here…” Donghae scratched his head in embarrassment.  
Taemin was the first to move and he ran to wrap his arms around the two men’s necks and kissed each of them on the cheek while crying happily.  
Ok, house meeting. We’ll fill Sungmin in when he’s done catching up with officer ‘Means well’.  
“His name is Siwon,” Sungmin said loudly as the ever growing crowd walked to the back of the house.  
Sungmin and Siwon sat on the steps after everyone left.  
“So… You actually live in the haunted house?” Siwon finally said with a smirk.  
“It’s not haunted… It’ll be really nice when we’re done fixing it up.” Sungmin said while looking around, “There’s a lot of stuff to do, this’ll be fun” He said optimistically, “And it will take my mind off of… unpleasant things.”  
“They seem… nice… different from most people around here.”  
“That they are… Jjong and Key I think are the weirdest out of them all. The way Donghae talks about ‘em it’s like they were kidnapped and locked in a basement for a decade.”  
Siwon raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”  
“They looked amazed to even be outside at some points when we went shopping today. Also they called automatic doors ‘The devil’s windows’ Weird stuff man.”  
“You sure they’re not just … easily amused?”

 **Meanwhile**  
They had closed the double doors so they could put away their wings in time if anyone came in.  
“Where the hell were you two?” Onew asked quietly.  
“I was waiting here in case Key came back.” Jonghyun pouted. The three newcomers stared at Key with a raised eyebrow.  
“I was locked in a coffin for a century. Don’t look at me like it’s my fault.” He crossed his arms and turned away like a petulant child.  
Neither Jonghyun nor Key had bought out their wings. Both of them too embarrassed of what had become of them. With a muted flutter, the rest of them put away their wings as well.  
“So, why are you calling us back together. Isn’t it dangerous?” Taemin asked.  
“Jiyong is dead.” Donghae looked at the floor sadly, “Eunhyuk sacrificed himself…” Some of the others gasped. “I’ve had time to come to terms with this.” He said dejectedly.  
Everyone was silent for a moment.  
“While we’re on the subject of people,” Minho started, “What’s with your new pet?”  
“He’s not a pet. He’s my friend.” Donghae pouted.  
“Yeah,” Key spoke up, “You don’t share clothes with a pet…”  
“You two share clothes?” Taemin asked in a mock scandalized voice.

 **In the other room**  
Siwon stood up and helped Sungmin up. “Look, I gotta go back on patrol. I’ll tell everyone that everything is fine up here. I’ll call you tomorrow.” He walked toward the door.  
“Ok… I’ll see you around.” Sungmin said to the retreating figure. He locked the door after he saw Siwon get into his car.  
Sungmin took the light with him and walked to the back of the house. He thought it was odd that the double doors were closed so he knocked. Heechul opened the doors up again.  
“Why were the doors closed?” Sungmin asked.  
“We thought you’d want some privacy” Heechul replied.  
“It’s fine; really I was just telling him that you guys are taking good care of me.” Sungmin smiled endearingly.

“You hungry?” Heechul asked, “I would say life is easier now that we have all of these appliances, but we actually have to redo all of the outlets in the house because none of them are compatible with anything we own.” He turned to kick a wall gently, “Stupid turn of the last century technology”  
The lights in the house dimmed as if it was saying “Hey! I’m doing the best I can with what I got!”  
Sungmin patted a column “Its ok, she’s holding up really well considering the horrible things people have done to her” He hummed softly and the lights got brighter.  
Heechul and Sungmin walked into the kitchen and everyone turned to look at them.  
“What happened to the lights? Taemin asked.  
“Turns out that our Minimi is a house whisperer.” Heechul giggled thinking it was funnier than it actually was.  
Everyone shook their heads and groaned.  
Kangin took the plastic framed lamp from Sungmin’s hands and walked back out into the front room.  
“Where’s he going?” Sungmin asked. Eeteuk and Donghae just looked at their watches and started nodding their heads in unison.  
“Five… four… three… two… one” And just on cue, the doorbell rang.  
“Pizza’s here!” Donghae shouted as everyone stampeded past Sungmin and into the front room.

The pizza delivery guy stood stock still, terrified that he might have been lured here by cannibals or cheap college students and that he wouldn’t get a tip.  
The guy who opened the door seemed fairly normal. As normal as a guy holding a mechanics lamp in an abandoned house could look.

“How much?” Kangin asked  
“T-twenty six fifty” pizza guy said, “Throwing a party in there?” He asked when he saw the people crowding in behind Kangin.  
“Don’t make the poor guy hold the pizzas. Someone get 'em from him.”  
Key and Jonghyun stepped forward to retrieve the boxes. Kangin handed the man a wad of bills and sent him on his way. If the pizza guy was any less honest, he would have kept the fact that the large man handed him twenty dollars more than necessary. He knocked on the door again.  
“Did you forget something?” Kangin asked as he opened it.  
“You … gave me twenty dollars too much.”  
“It’s a tip. Enjoy.” Kangin said and closed the door. The pizza guy would request to deliver to the creepy hill house from that point on.  
Sungmin was starting to notice something unusual about the kitchen. The fact that Donghae never seemed to run out of banana milk was currently the most conspicuous thing. The icebox that always stayed cool enough to actually keep perishable foods at a safe temperature despite never having ice in it was another. He decided to keep it to himself for now. No need to upset his happy new home life.

“Thinking about something?” Key asked as he scooted closer to Sungmin.  
“Hmm? No. why?”  
“You’ve had that slice hanging out of your mouth for a while and you have yet to actually take a bite of it.” He leaned in closer and staged whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. “Are you thinking about Donghae?”  
Sungmin looked practically scandalized “What?” He squeaked with pink tinting his ears and cheeks.  
“You’re contemplating naughty things to do to him aren’t you?” Jonghyun scooted up to the poor, wide eyed man’s other side. ‘whispering’ just as loudly. “We can give you pointers.”  
“Guys!” Heechul said sternly, “We’re trying to eat over here.” He said as he waved the slice of pizza in his hand around. “And I’m sure I can give them plenty of ideas of what to do later.” He said with a catty grin. Sungmin could have sworn he saw a cartoon tail pop up from behind the spiky haired man.  
Sungmin glanced nervously at Donghae who was pointedly ignoring everyone and focusing on his pizza. His cheeks were a bright pink and the blush spread the more Heechul spoke.

Sungmin quickly finished his slice of pizza and went up to his room without saying more than “Thanks for dinner”  
When Sungmin got to his room, he started to make the bed. His face heated up thinking about the kiss he shared with Donghae. He only wanted to kiss Donghae once, hoping it would erase the rough kiss that Kyuhyun forced on him. It did, and he had been so busy since then that he hadn’t really had time to think about what he did.  
But he was alone now. He had all the time in the world to contemplate the possible repercussions. He never told anyone, was it that obvious that they had kissed? Did Donghae tell everyone? Why were they teasing him now? Sungmin’s train of thought continued like this until the door opened and Donghae came in.  
“What’cha doin’?” Donghae asked impishly.  
“Unpacking,” Sungmin sighed. He pulled out an old threadbare monkey doll. It was balding in places and its nose had been lost to time, “I thought I left this back at Kyu’s… I’m gonna toss it.”

Donghae’s eyes widened and he snatched it from Sungmin’s hands and held it to his chest.  
“Where did you get this?” He demanded.  
“At the antique store in town… Kyu bought it for me.”  
“Mine.” Donghae shouted as he ran out of the bedroom clutching it tightly.  
Sungmin smirked as he heard Donghae shouting excitedly “Guys! We’re going antiquing tomorrow!” As he ran through the house.

 **Downstairs**  
“What are you so excited about?” Eeteuk asked as the younger man came barreling through the parlour with tear filled yet happy eyes.  
“What’s wrong?” Onew asked.  
Donghae held out the doll in his arms.  
“Isn’t that the doll Eunhyuk gave you?” Minho asked.  
“It always comes back to me.” Donghae swallowed a lump in his throat. “Like that one time I lost it on a train in Prague.”  
“No clue how it got back to you that time.” Kangin scratched his chin.  
Donghae walked back staring at the doll. He smiled sadly remembering the day Eunhyuk had given him the small monkey. By today’s standards it would have been itchy and terrifying to look at but over the years the fur had become soft and even though it had been in the possession of others, Donghae could almost still smell Eunhyuk on it.

His vision blurred and he leaned against the door outside of the room he shared with Sungmin. He slid down as the first tears began to fall. Donghae was startled when the door opened and he fell back onto the floor.  
He lay on his back still clutching the stuffed monkey to his chest. He looked up at Sungmin with glassy eyes and his mouth slightly open but still in a frown. He sniffled once, crinkling his nose in a way Sungmin thought was cute. He scrambled up to his knees desperately wiping at his face to clear his eyes of tears. A second later Sungmin began to blot at his eyes with a tissue. Donghae swallowed harshly as Sungmin pulled him to his feet and guided him to sit on the bed.  
Sungmin cooed softly at him. Holding Donghae tightly and occasionally pressing kisses to the top of his head until the sobs subsided. Donghae finally looked up from Sungmin’s tear soaked shirt.

“You were going outside to do something,” He sniffled “I’m sorry I kept you.” His eyes looking almost normal again.  
“No, I was going to look for you.”  
“You found me,” Donghae smirked. “What did you need?” He sat up and fixed his hair  
“I was going to tell you, the antique store is less an antique store and more of a museum. The old man who runs the place never sells anything to anyone no matter how much money people throw at him. Kyu was lucky that we came on a day that one of his sons… grandsons… maybe even great grandsons were there.”  
“I’m very good at persuading people.” Donghae said proudly. “I’m sure I can get him to sell me things”  
“We should sleep now if you have any intention of actually seeing anything. I think they close at noon.” Donghae laughed through his nose and got ready for bed.


	8. antiquing

The next morning Sungmin woke up when Donghae hopped out of bed and ran out of the room slamming the door behind him. A few minutes later the hall with all of the bedrooms was alive with the noise of Donghae clanging pots and pans together screaming about going antiquing.  
One by one people emerged groggily from their rooms. Outside of his door, Sungmin heard the sound of pots and pans suddenly cease when there was a dull thud between each of the clang noises. Sungmin looked outside of the door to see almost everyone beating Donghae senseless with their pillows.  
Twenty minutes later they found themselves trying to cram as many people into the station wagon as they could. With creative use of people’s laps they managed to fit most of the group. Teukkie volunteered to stay behind and soon they were on their way to the antique store that Sungmin was sure wouldn’t sell anything to them.

Donghae pulled the door open and the bell above it made a little tinkle. The inside of the antique store was massive; much bigger than the outside would have had you believe.

“Hello?” Donghae called out.  
Key made a beeline to a display case. There was a porcelain figurine inside of a fox and a puppy.  
“Jjong!” Key called his friend over.  
“It’s safe” Jonghyun whispered, relieved that the trinket he gave Key wasn’t destroyed when Jiyong took the man away.  
“Hello?” Donghae called out again.

“I have an idea…” Sungmin said to Donghae as he sat on a fainting couch.  
The instant Sungmin sat down, a hunched man with near white hair virtually materialized in front of Sungmin.  
“You break you buy” He shouted with a thick Chinese accent.  
Donghae giggled then started laughing louder. The grey haired man turned to look at Donghae.  
“That a wig or did you dye it, Geng?” Donghae giggled. The man stood up straight and pulled his wig off.  
“Donghae… That you?” His accent lightened up but didn’t go away completely. Donghae raised his hand and wiggled his fingers in salutations.  
“You know this guy?” Sungmin asked. Donghae never replied.  
“Wait right there, I’ll be right back.” He ran out of the front door, happier than Sungmin had ever seen him.  
A moment later, he came back with a hand on the back of Heechul’s neck and the hood of his hoodie pulled firmly over his eyes.  
“This isn’t funny, Hae” He grumbled as Donghae pulled the hood away from his eyes.  
“Now you can look.” Donghae said with a shit eating grin.

The instant Heechul and Hangeng’s eyes met, a variety of expressions crossed their faces; disbelief, shock and overwhelming joy were among the most obvious. Sungmin looked on in confusion and slight disgust as his new friend grabbed the back of the old antique store owner’s head and crushed their lips together. Both men had tears streaming down their faces as they kissed each other frantically. Donghae decided that he would cockblock when Heechul pressed Hangeng desperately against one of the display cases causing some silver trays to crash to the floor.

“Guys! We’re in a public place… also what ever happened to ‘You break you buy?” He imitated the Chinese man’s accent.  
The two men pulled away from each other reluctantly just as two other men emerged from the back room of the store.  
“This shit’s all yours anyway; I was just keeping an eye on it.” Hangeng smirked.

“What the hell is going on out h- Donghae? Heechul?” The smaller of the two men asked in disbelief.  
“Key and Jjong too? This is like ‘This is your life’ isn’t it?” The taller man smiled.  
“You know these guys too?” Sungmin asked.  
“What can I say, I’m popular.” Donghae said.  
“What are you doing here?” Hangeng asked.  
“Oh you know,” Donghae said cryptically, “Fixing up the old house. Getting the … family back together.” He raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at Sungmin.  
“Who’s this then?” Hangeng asked.  
“This is our new friend Sungmin. He’s been quite helpful since we didn’t know our way around town.”  
“What happened to Eunhyuk?” Hangeng asked, not really thinking of why Donghae wouldn’t be with Eunhyuk. They were glued to each other the last time he saw them.  
Donghae sighed and blinked painfully slowly trying not to let his eyes water, “…gone” He whispered sadly, not wanting to explain any further.  
“Shit man, I’m sorry.” Hangeng replied.  
A few moments of silence passed and the small man from the back spoke up, “I guess this means we get to close this stupid shop now doesn’t it?”  
“I guess it does Wook.” Hangeng smiled.

 ***-*-***  
The station wagon full of people followed by another car, also full of people parked in front of the old house. Eeteuk sat on the front steps waiting for everyone and pointed out the fact that there was a dumpster, a large storage box full of supplies and a large storage box full of stuff Donghae packed from his last house sitting next to the house.  
“Looks like we can actually start working can’t we?” Donghae said happily. They went into the parlour to delegate jobs.  
“I’ll just finish sweeping up in the front,” Sungmin said quietly.  
“Good idea” Donghae said with a smile.

Sungmin looked inside of the large supply box sitting outside of the house and found a push broom, a shovel, a wheelbarrow and a plank of plywood just long enough to lean on the front stairs. Sungmin got to work moving the plywood so he could easily roll the wheelbarrow back and forth to the dumpster.  
A short time later, Sungmin was sweeping the glass down the stairs. There wasn’t as much as he had feared on the second floor.

Outside a tall figure walked up to the house with a frown. People aren’t supposed to be here. He made it look derelict so nobody would stay here. Now someone is doing… construction. The door had been fixed and he could hear a crunching, scraping, tinkling noise of someone sweeping up the broken glass.  
Sungmin in a world of his own, humming quietly to himself was startled by a low voice coming from just outside of the front door.

“What are you doing here?” Sungmin jumped.  
“I’m just cleaning up the broken glass…” Sungmin smiled amicably “Are you one of the … The specialists?”  
The redheaded man walked up to Sungmin and picked him up by his left wrist. Sungmin could feel his fingers digging into his cuts as his grip tightened. There was blinding pain as he felt the skin stretch and rip around the stitches. He let out a terrified scream. The man didn’t look this tall from the door. His toes left the ground as the man pulled Sungmin up to his eye level.

Sungmin had tears streaming down his face as he continued to let out a pained whimper and a shout for every stitch that pulled.  
“Zhoumi! What the fuck are you doing? Put him down!” Sungmin couldn’t turn away from the intimidating man but he sighed in relief as he heard Donghae shout.  
Zhoumi let Sungmin go and he fell to the floor clutching his arm with an unceremonious thud. He curled up, clutching his arm to his chest, breathing heavily, trying not to sob. His blood had started seeping through the bandaging and dripping onto the floor.

“Key! First aid kit! Now!” Donghae shouted then rushed to pick up the whimpering man from the floor. He rushed toward the parlour and Zhoumi followed slowly.  
“People sure are fragile these days” Zhoumi said haughtily.  
“Shut it Zhoumi” Donghae snapped.  
“What happened?” Key asked as he brought the box to Donghae.  
“I don’t know, ask Mr. Shoot first and ask questions later over here.” Donghae growled while he undid Sungmin’s now red bandages. “You did more damage than was already there,” Donghae shouted, “How did you do more damage than he started out with?” He shouted incredulously as he looked over the badly bleeding tears in Sungmin’s arm. He held Sungmin’s hand palm down so he could more clearly assess the damage.  
Donghae then looked at Sungmin who was starting to hyperventilate.  
“Look at me Min,” Sungmin looked up from his arm, “Wiggle your fingers. All of them. As hard as you can Make a fist. Donghae watched as blood bubbled up with every movement and Sungmin whimpered as he did what he was told. Donghae stabbed Sungmin in the arm with another anesthetic and began cleaning up the wound that was bleeding onto the table.

Donghae looked up momentarily as the rest of the group cornered Zhoumi and started yelling at him for hurting their small friend. He merely defended his stance by saying that they charged him with watching the house and he was just doing his job.  
“Heh, you sure won over the group didn’t you?” Donghae looked up at Sungmin as his eyes closed and he listed to the right. “Shit! SUNGMIN!”  
Everyone turned to see Donghae catch the small man before he hit the floor. Zhoumi moved quickly and felt the pulse in Sungmin’s good wrist.  
“He’s just fainted.” The tall man said with little concern in his voice, “I’ll hold him up, you finish stitching.” He said as he started to dig through the medicine box.  
“I should make you do this” Donghae growled as he went back to tying a knot.  
“Hold him still” Zhoumi said as he opened a small bottle.  
Donghae held him in place as the tall man held the bottle under Sungmin's nose. Sungmin gasped loudly and started to struggle. He didn’t understand right away why he was being held down, nor who was holding him down.  
“Calm down Min.” Donghae said softly, “I’m not done stitching you up.” Donghae glared at Zhoumi “You couldn’t have waited ‘til I was done to do that?”  
“The longer a patient is unconscious, the more likely he is to get brain damage and slip into a coma.” Zhoumi stated matter of factly.  
“You know what?” Donghae said sounding tired of Zhoumi’s presence, “Run to the drugstore in town and buy a ton of bandages for me. I’m going to have to change them a lot more often thanks to you.”  
The tall man saluted lazily and walked off.  
“Sorry about him,” Donghae continued working, “He’s really suspicious of everyone.”  
“At least he has been since Henry got taken away like Key was…” Taemin said from his place on the couch.  
Half of the room’s occupants ran to cover Taemin's mouth and keep him from saying any more.  
“I’m too groggy to actually ask you guys why you keep talking about kidnapping and combat and,” Sungmin paused mid-sentence to yawn and steady himself, “This can’t be good for my anemia.”  
“You’re anemic?” Donghae said finishing the last set of stitches and wrapping Sungmin’s arm, “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Didn’t really think about it.” Sungmin said, his eyes threatening to close again.  
Donghae dug through his medical box again. He pulled out a stethoscope and some other equipment. He took Sungmin’s blood pressure and frowned. He dug through the box again and pulled out another ready to go syringe. He stabbed Sungmin in the arm and the smaller man’s eyes opened wide.  
“Ow fuck! Why are you being so rough?” Sungmin rubbed his arm after the needle was removed  
“That pain gave you a tiny surge of adrenaline to wake you up. That injection gave you a shitload of iron so you don’t die on me.”  
“Why would I die?” Sungmin looked confused, “It’s just a cut.”  
“You’re tired because you had low levels of oxygen to begin with. You lost massive amounts of blood a few days ago and you just lost quite a bit today. Now how do you think your body is going to cope? It starts to shut down.”  
Sungmin put up a finger to shush Donghae. “There it is again…” Sungmin said.  
“What?” Donghae asked.  
“That fluttering… is there a way into the attic or whatever’s up there? It’s been bugging the crap out of me.  
“But I was just yelling at you for-”  
“Moving around will get my blood pressure up wont it?”  
Donghae sighed, “Fine, it’s this way.”


	9. eventful day

Donghae handed Sungmin a flashlight and pulled down the ladder that led up to the attic.  
“If something bites your head off, I’m going to laugh” Donghae said, continuing to stand at the bottom.  
Sungmin nervously climbed up the ladder and into the attic. He heard the slight fluttering again. He pointed his flashlight in the direction the sound was coming from. There was a massive pair of grey wings.  
“Wow, big birdy aint ya?” Sungmin crawled closer and the wings started to flutter. They were accompanied by what Sungmin thought was a terrified whimpering noise. Sungmin made shushing noises  
“It’s ok, I’m not gonna hurt you…” He crawled a little closer and the wings started to part. There was a tearstained face sticking out from between the wings.  
“Y-you promise?” The face asked timidly. Sungmin gasped.  
“Yeah… I promise. Let’s get you downstairs ok?” The young man nodded. “I’m Sungmin what’s your name?”  
“Um uh… Henry…” He answered timorously.  
“Nice to meet you.” Sungmin said “Down we go.” He descended the ladder.

As soon as Sungmin was down the ladder, Donghae asked “Did you see anything?”  
“There is a guy with wings in the attic. Real wings. Like an angel” He smiled like an idiot and fainted.  
Donghae gently placed him on the floor against a wall and helped Henry down.  
“Henry? Is this where you’ve been hiding? Zhoumi has been worried sick about you. We all have”  
“You told me to find a hiding spot and not to come out unless someone came to fetch me.” He smiled a bright, proud mochi cheeked smile, “So I didn’t”  
Henry noticed Sungmin slumped against the wall and ran to his side.  
“Oh no! Sungmin! Wake up!” He started tapping the blond’s face.  
Sungmin’s eyes fluttered open. He saw Henry and his gigantic grey wings and his eyes widened. He promptly fainted again.  
“Henry, put away your wings.” Donghae whispered. Henry promptly put them away  
“… Looks like we got more clothes shopping to do tomorrow.” Donghae sighed.  
Henry picked Sungmin up and turned to walk down the hall.  
“I can take him.” Donghae put out his arms. Henry handed Sungmin over. “Don’t tell him about the fact that we have wings.” Donghae said firmly. Henry nodded.  
Henry followed behind as Donghae walked into the parlour.

Without looking up, Onew started speaking, “Delivery guy brought the TV today. Did you really need to get a 72-” Onew stopped talking when he turned to see Sungmin dangling limply from Donghae’s arms.  
“What happened this ti- HOLY SHIT IT’S HENRY!” Taemin shouted.  
Henry was too preoccupied with the man in Donghae’s arms to reply.  
“Lay him down on the couch!” Henry said.  
Donghae sat him up on the fainting couch. “Don’t let him lay down” Donghae said to Henry. He went to his medical box, pulled out the package that Zhoumi had used on Sungmin earlier and placed it under his nose.  
Sungmin started and looked up at Donghae and Henry. “Are you ok?” Henry asked.  
“I had a weird dream… You had wings.” Sungmin looked like he could barely keep his eyes open.  
Henry scratched the back of his head nervously. “Eh hehehehe That is weird.” He laughed awkwardly.  
“Ryeowook, can you get something to drink for Sungmin… and for Henry?” Ryeowook handed both men boxes of banana milk.  
Henry sat next to Sungmin on the couch and handed him his juice box. “I don’t know how to do it.” He pouted. Sungmin stabbed the straw into the box and handed it to Henry with a wary smile.

They were startled by the sound of bags full of things hitting the floor. Sungmin and Henry turned to see Zhoumi drop to his knees with his hand over his mouth. He was shaking. Tears started to well up in his eyes. Henry ran to Zhoumi's side and threw his arms around him.  
“You cut your hair.” Henry said with a grin.  
“Where were you? Do you realize how worried I was? I thought Jiyong had-” Zhoumi let out a sob.  
“I was told to hide, not my fault you couldn’t find me.” He said puckishly. Zhoumi kissed Henry on the forehead and the smaller man pressed his forehead to the redhead’s.  
Sungmin got to his feet. “Where are you going?” Donghae asked.  
“I’m going to finish sweeping the glass.” He said softly.  
“I’ll help then.” Donghae said, “Don’t want you passing out in a pile of broken glass”  
The two men worked on sweeping and shoveling the glass into the wheelbarrow and they were silent the whole time.  
“Are you ok?” Donghae finally asked.  
“I don’t know… one of my new friends is probably bumping uglies with the old guy at the antique store, I’ve just made someone who hurt me very happy by finding a guy locked in your attic. It’s been a surreal day for me.” Sounding vaguely like he was at his wits end.  
“Stick around, it just gets weirder.” Donghae said quietly.  
“What?” Sungmin didn’t hear him.  
“I said I hope it doesn’t scare you off” He covered up his last words, “I like having you here.” He smiled.  
“This is the most fun I’ve had in years… Aside from the-” he raised his arm “Mind numbing pain on occasion. I’m really enjoying myself here.” He looked contemplative for a moment “Can you drive me into town later tonight?”  
“Sure, no problem, got plans?” Donghae picked up the wheelbarrow.  
“Just going for vespers” Sungmin said. Donghae dropped the wheelbarrow in shock. “You ok?”  
“Yeah,” He said with an unreadable expression, “Just never really pegged you for religious.”  
“On occasion I am.”

Later that evening, Donghae pulled into the church parking lot and looked up at the building, uneasiness clear on his face.  
“Don’t worry, the pastor is really nice.” Sungmin said cheerfully misreading Donghae.  
The taller man started fidgeting uneasily as he walked with Sungmin up the front steps of the old building. He started sweating as he touched the frame of the front door of the church. There was an almost electric tingle on his hand when he touched it, as if the church was telling Donghae that he was unwelcome there. He made it as far as the entry hall before he suddenly clutched his stomach.  
“Are you ok?” Sungmin asked quietly as services were already going.  
“I don’t feel well. You go on ahead, I’ll wait for you outside. Maybe fresh air will help me.” Donghae said obviously faking the stomach cramps.  
“If you’re sure you’ll be fine on your own.” Sungmin said completely uncertain of whether or not he should leave his friend alone.  
“Go on…” Donghae waved his friend away as he waddled out the door with a heavy sigh. He sat on the front steps and waited. He could hear the choir inside and he brought his hands to his face as tears streamed down his cheeks.  
There was a time, long long ago. A very long time ago where he was actually part of the choir. He recognized the hymn and sang along quietly, each note burning his throat on the way out as if he wasn’t even allowed that much grace.  
He rested his arms crossed on his knees and placed his face in the space between his forearms. He would have to settle on just listening. He didn’t know how long he had been sitting there crying silently when the doors to the main hall opened. Donghae wiped his face dry with the sleeve of his green jacket and stood up.  
The priest was shaking hands with everyone, thanking them for attending services and Donghae slowly approached as Sungmin shook hands with the priest. He noticed Donghae.  
“Father Ted, I’d like to introduce my new roommate, Donghae” The priest stuck his hand out to shake it with Donghae. Donghae took the old man’s hand politely and winced as if the man was crushing his hand.  
“Hi…” Donghae said unhappily. The priest moved a hand to Donghae’s shoulder.  
“Is something bothering you?” Donghae stepped aside.  
“Just allergies.” He said quietly looking down, “I don’t feel well.” Donghae said  
“We should probably get going.” Sungmin said, “Busy day tomorrow. See ya around” He waved as he ushered the unusually pale Donghae to the car. The priest gave the two retreating men a curious look.


	10. 9 page haemin extravaganza... still love that word

They got home and Sungmin pushed Donghae up the front steps and to their bedroom. It was the shortest way to get there and this way they wouldn’t have to talk to anyone.  
Sungmin sat Donghae on the bed and helped him take his boots off.  
“I can do this myself you know.”  
“Yeah, but you’re not feeling well. You take care of me, I take care of you” He said as though it was that simple. He made Donghae stand up. He peeled the blanket back and gestured for Donghae to lie down.  
“You spoil me.” Donghae said with a playful smirk. It looked like Donghae was going to obey the blond man but he pulled Sungmin down onto the bed with him and hugged him tightly.  
“W-what are you doing?” Sungmin breathed out.  
“I require cuddles.” Donghae said quietly into Sungmin’s ear. "It will make me feel better." Sungmin shivered. It didn’t matter what Donghae said at that moment; the sound of Donghae’s voice and the feel of his lips against his ear just felt so…  
“Are you ok?” Donghae asked, his lips still brushing Sungmin’s ear. He hadn’t noticed it the first time, but he was moaning softly every time Donghae spoke.  
“Huh?” Sungmin lifted his head and looked at Donghae. His lips were parted and he was breathing a little heavier than usual. His cheeks were tingeing a slight pink colour.  
Donghae ran a cool hand over Sungmin’s forehead and down the side of his neck to feel his pulse. Sungmin took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Then he realised what he was doing.

He backed away from Donghae looking terribly uncomfortable. His hands were clasped in front of himself.  
“I… gotta … take a shower.” He ran off as Donghae sat up. The door slammed shut.  
“I’m gonna file that under useful information.” Donghae smirked to himself.

Sungmin walked brusquely toward the bathroom, pushing his hair out of his flushed face. Sungmin opened the door and whatever he was expecting to see on the other side of the door, that wasn’t it.  
Both Hangeng and Heechul were facing the wall of the shower. Heechul was desperately clawing his way up the wall as Hangeng furiously pumped Heechul's cock while slamming into him as fast as he could, making a slapping noise with every thrust.  
Sungmin had no idea why he watched for so long but he slammed the door closed when he heard Heechul let out a long keening noise as he came on the bathroom wall.

In a daze he set out for the bathroom with the bathtub. He rest his hand on the doorknob when he heard Henry’s unmistakable voice inside singing the words ‘splish splash’ and the water splished and splashed as he sang.

Sungmin walked back up the stairs with a frustrated pout. He ran into Heechul and Hangeng. Sungmin blushed crimson.  
“Did you enjoy the show?” Heechul whispered low enough for only Hangeng and Sungmin to hear. Sungmin backed against the wall.  
“I …” Sungmin didn’t know what to say. He hated to admit that he did. “I …”

“I can help you with your little…” Heechul looked down, “Big problem.” He and Hangeng smirked and leaned closer to each of Sungmin’s sides while running their fingers up his shoulders and to his neck. His face grew impossibly redder and he looked nervous but he panted harder.  
“What are you doing?” Donghae seemingly materialized in front of Sungmin, startling the blond man but the other two weren’t fazed.  
“The poor boy needs help.” Heechul pouted. Hangeng nodded with a cat like grin.  
“Someone needs to help him with his problem.” Hangeng added. Heechul nuzzled the paralyzed Sungmin’s ear and kissed it softly. Hangeng's hand slowly gravitated southward and started to toy with Sungmin's belt as Donghae gave him a death glare.  
Sungmin’s breathing was ragged and he was trembling slightly. He had never felt like this, not even when he had just started seeing Kyuhyun. He was shaking with a combination of nervousness, lust and desperation. He didn’t know what to do. Donghae was scowling at the scene before him and Sungmin was disappointed in the fact that he could not control himself better.

The two men softly bit the earlobes that were in front of them while looking directly at Donghae and Sungmin couldn’t help himself but let out a small squeak. A century apart and those two still ran on the same wavelength.

Sungmin’s eyes closed as Hangeng ran the back of his fingers down Sungmin’s jaw and along the side of his neck. He was starting to pant as the men started trailing their fingers down his chest.

“If you don’t do something,” Heechul said quietly.  
“We’ll have to help him with his problem won’t we?” Hangeng finished the sentence.  
“Do you want us to help you solve your problem?” Heechul whispered against Sungmin’s ear. His eyes shot open and he stared directly at Donghae. It was almost a plea for help.

Donghae had enough and picked the small man up. He ran to their room and slammed the door.  
He forced Sungmin’s head to the side and started placing open mouthed kisses along the blond’s throat almost as if he wanted to erase their touch from the blond’s skin. Sungmin’s heart beat impossibly fast as he mewled quietly at every kiss that burned across his skin. Donghae started to add suction as he worked his way up to Sungmin’s ear. He bit down on the lobe and sucked at it. Sungmin let out a desperate moan.

“Are you ok?” Donghae whispered to Sungmin with a smirk.  
“Shut up and kiss me.” He panted.  
This kiss was nothing like the previous one they shared, this one was all hunger and desperation and tongue and teeth. The kiss was only broken by the fact that the back of Sungmin’s legs had hit the edge of the bed and he fell backwards.  
Donghae took advantage of the fact and started attacking Sungmin’s throat with hungry nips and soft bites. He ran his hand along the hem of Sungmin’s shirt and pulled up exposing the blond’s stomach. He placed small kisses and nibbles up Sungmin’s stomach and chest as he started to take his shirt off.  
After the shirt came off, their lips and tongues met again; Sungmin desperately pulled at Donghae’s shirt and clawed at his back. Donghae moaned softly into Sungmin’s mouth.

Sungmin arched up into Donghae’s now unclothed chest and the feel of their skin touching was electric. Donghae rolled his hips experimentally and Sungmin practically shouted because of the friction he so desperately craved.  
Donghae continued kissing Sungmin as he leaned away slightly from the smaller man. Sungmin pulled ineffectively at Donghae’s shoulders, desperate for more contact. Donghae pressed roughly against the erection in Sungmin’s jeans with the heel of his palm. Sungmin broke the kiss to choke out a long, rattly ‘ah’.  
Donghae continued rubbing softly and Sungmin whimpered while kissing up Donghae’s arms. Donghae kissed Sungmin softly, relishing the sweet little noises the smaller man was making in his throat.

Sungmin scratched down Donghae’s back causing the taller man to lift his head and groan. With his neck exposed, Sungmin took the opportunity to lift his head and lick at Donghae’s adam’s apple. Donghae’s breath hitched. Sungmin started nipping and licking at Donghae’s throat and ran his tongue up his carotid artery. It was Sungmin’s turn to attack Donghae’s ear, licking and sucking around the shell of it. Sungmin licked back down the brunet’s neck and lifted his head to reach Donghae’s collar bone. Sungmin licked as far down as he could reach without really moving, then he licked back up and bit down where his neck met his shoulder. Hard.

Sungmin was rewarded with Donghae growling deep in his throat then pushing his face up to kiss him forcefully. Donghae moved his hands to Sungmin’s hips and ran his thumbs along the skin above the edge of his jeans. Sungmin made disappointed whimpers as Donghae kissed his lips over and over occasionally sticking his tongue out to lick at the other man’s lips.

“I couldn’t just stand there while they did all the things I kinda wanted to do to you” Donghae whispered in a low voice, his lips against the other man’s. He brushed his lips up and down the edge of Sungmin’s ear. “You made the most beautiful face when they were teasing you.” He whispered teasingly. “I couldn’t help but notice something though,” He stuck his tongue out to lick the blond’s ear. Sungmin moaned softly. “You only moan for me.” He whispered barely audible.

Donghae rolled their hips together and Sungmin moaned for him. Donghae gave Sungmin a dark grin full of unspoken promises of what was to come if he allowed it.  
Donghae turned to sit on the bed and he picked Sungmin up to stand on his feet in front of him. He was momentarily confused until Donghae began kissing Sungmin’s stomach softly. He bit the dip in the blond’s hip right above where his low slung jeans stopped. Sungmin reached down to press Donghae’s face against the soft place he just bit. Donghae sucked hard on that spot, making Sungmin moan again. Donghae stopped when he started to taste copper. He had sucked hard enough to pull blood from the tiny capillaries beneath his delicate skin.

“Shit, sorry.” He looked up apologetically.  
Sungmin’s eyes were barely open and he was panting hard. “Nngh… again” Sungmin leaned his hip toward Donghae. He surprised himself, he couldn’t ever remember a time he was so desperate or wanton. That train of thought came to a screeching halt as Donghae ran his nails down his lower back while sucking on the spot he made again.

“Ah” Sungmin whimpered when Donghae began kneading his way up Sungmin’s thighs. All sound and thought completely went away as Donghae started kissing him through his pants. The most effort he could muster was in trying not to fall down as his legs turned to jelly.  
Donghae undid the button on Sungmin’s jeans. Sungmin licked his lips in anticipation when Donghae pressed a small kiss where his underwear stopped. Donghae unzipped Sungmin’s pants and peeled the edges back, not actually taking them off.  
He leaned back to admire the blond for a moment before cupping Sungmin, his fingers pointing toward up toward the smaller man’s chest and he dragged his hand up Sungmin’s underwear clad length, gently tracing the mark he left. He traced the skin on his chest until he got to a nipple. He pinched it harshly and scratched his way down leaving a red trail. Sungmin frowned and let out a whimper.  
“Sorry,” Donghae apologized, “Tell me if you don’t like something.”  
“Not so hard…” He whispered shyly.

Donghae pulled Sungmin over him so he could soothe the red welts with his tongue, then pushed him to stand back up. Donghae pulled Sungmin’s pants down his hips, stopping them just below the curve of his ass. The brunet nuzzled Sungmin through the cotton of his boxer briefs. Sungmin’s mouth hung open as he panted. He started kissing and nibbling and Sungmin could no longer take the teasing. He reached for the waistband on his underwear himself and started pulling it down. Donghae was impressed. Not just with his size but with the fact that he made such a bold move.  
“What am I going to do with this?” Donghae said playfully.  
“Suck- Suck it please… Quit teasing … I want you to suck me off.” Sungmin whimpered.  
Donghae, wanting to see how far he could push Sungmin stuck his tongue out to lick the slit. He sucked on the head for a moment before going back to just licking at the slit.

“I know your mouth can do so much more,” Sungmin encouraged. Donghae just licked a little faster. “Please…” The blond begged. Donghae just kissed the end in between licks. Sungmin frowned, grabbed the base of his cock with one hand and grabbed a fistful of Donghae’s hair with the other. He pushed the head of his cock into Donghae’s mouth and pulled his head close to the base. He pulled Donghae’s hair and forced him to pull away.  
Donghae was enjoying this forceful side of Sungmin. He was also glad he didn't have a gag reflex. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard causing Sungmin to let go of the brown hair. He moved Sungmin’s hand away from the base of his cock and brought his lips all the way down to the soft black curls. Donghae swallowed and Sungmin’s eyes rolled back at the strange new feeling. He pulled away to lick around his head and he wrapped his fingers around his cock, slowly running his hand up and down the length. Donghae sucked at the base and continued lower, to suck at the skin before sucking on a testicle.  
Sungmin gasped at the feeling and nearly screamed when Donghae went back to sucking him down his throat.

“Donghae… so close.” Sungmin panted. Donghae pulled away slightly and licked the head softly. So softly Sungmin wasn’t sure he felt it.  
Donghae raised his hand to Sungmin’s mouth.  
“Suck.” Donghae commanded. He groaned when he saw Sungmin’s tongue stick out to lap at his fingers. Then he felt the strong suction. He could imagine him sucking his cock like that and suddenly his jeans became that much more uncomfortable.  
Donghae squeezed Sungmin’s length softly and started stroking slowly. Sungmin moaned around the fingers in his mouth. Donghae pulled his fingers away and brought them down Sungmin’s body. He brought a finger to his entrance and circled it before slowly pushing in a finger. He sucked more of the blond’s cock into his mouth. The brunet hollowed his cheeks and began sucking softly while pushing and pulling his finger in and out. Donghae was feeling around the smaller man, trying to find just the right spot when Sungmin jumped and shouted with wide eyes.  
“Oh god! Again- Do that again… Oh please- Donghae- Please” Sungmin quietly murmured Donghae’s name interspersed with desperate pleading over and over.  
Donghae sucked more of him in as he pressed against that spot again, this time a little harder.  
“More, Donghae oh again please more.” He added a finger and scissored his fingers a few times before pushing a little harder and sucking Sungmin’s full length into his mouth.

“Fuck! Donghae I’m there-” Donghae pushed against the spot once more and Sungmin came with a series of short, almost sobbing moans.  
Before could even swallow, Sungmin was pulling Donghae’s pants and underwear down. Donghae nearly choked when Donghae realized he was suddenly sucked completely in. Sungmin pulled away slightly to flutter his tongue against the sensitive vein along the bottom of his cock.  
Sungmin grabbed Donghae’s hand and put it against the back of his head. Donghae took the hint and grabbed a handful of blond hair. He softly thrust into the delicate looking lips that so eagerly sucked him in. This was better than he thought it would be. He sucked harder than he did on Donghae’s fingers.  
Donghae pulled Sungmin up for a kiss. Sungmin eagerly kissed him but looked confused when he didn’t seem eager to make him finish his blow job.  
“Did I do something wrong?” Sungmin asked.  
“No,” Donghae panted, “I just didn’t want to finish so quickly.”  
“I can do something about that” The evil boy with the angelic face smirked as he slid back down Donghae’s body, “Just warn me when you’re getting close.” He said before sucking the head of Donghae’s cock into his mouth and licking it free of precome. Donghae was a panting writhing mess beneath Sungmin even though the only thing he was really doing was lapping at the head and occasionally sucking at the slit.   
Without thinking of what he was saying, he grabbed the back of the blond’s head, pushing him all the way down and growled “I want to fuck you so goddamn hard right now.” He gasped and arched when Sungmin swallowed harshly. That was exactly what he wanted to hear. The blond bobbed his head up and down Donghae’s shaft and he growled.  
“I’m gonna come-” He said with a choked snarl.

Sungmin pulled back and squeezed a nerve. Donghae’s face went blank. “How did you do that?”  
“Magic.” He said as he hopped away from Donghae and rummaged through a box labeled ‘bedroom’ He came back a moment later and pressed a bottle and a condom into Donghae’s hand.  
“Did you mean it?” Sungmin asked, not letting his presents to Donghae go until he got an answer.  
Donghae flipped Sungmin onto his stomach and licked from his tailbone all the way up his back. The blond still not letting go of the bottle. He ground into Sungmin’s backside while snarling into Sungmin’s ear.  
“If you can’t feel how desperately I want you, you will in a minute.”  
Sungmin let go of the bottle and Donghae quickly coated his fingers with the slippery liquid. He pulled Sungmin up to his knees and forced his head down. He pressed two fingers in, and Sungmin moaned long and loud for Donghae as he leaned toward the fingers slowly scissoring inside of him.

Donghae moved his fingers at an excruciatingly slow place and Sungmin had to fuck himself on the slick fingers to get any sort of satisfaction. Donghae loved watching his fingers disappear inside of the smaller man and he added another finger, twisting it inside of him while the blond bucked against his hand.  
Donghae pulled his fingers from Sungmin’s writhing form and he cried out at the empty feeling. Donghae quickly put on the condom and coated his cock so he wouldn’t hurt his smaller lover. They both let out a breath once he guided his head past the tight ring of muscles. He started thrusting shallowly until he was sure he wouldn’t do any damage when was finally all the way in. He paused for a moment to let both of them get used to the feeling of Donghae buried to the hilt inside of Sungmin.  
At Sungmin’s nod he pulled out almost all the way, paused and slammed in again and stayed there for a moment. He repeated this several times. Sungmin started bucking back against him. Donghae pressed him to lay flat against the mattress and he continued this slow, grueling pace.  
“I can keep this up all night unless you tell me what you want.” He whispered into Sungmin’s ear.

“More…”

“More? More what?” Donghae asked, “I can’t go in any farther and I can’t push any harder” He punctuated the sentence by thrusting in all the way again.  
“Faster …” He whimpered.  
Donghae sped up, thrusting just as hard. Donghae pulled Sungmin up onto his cock instead of actually thrusting into him.  
“Donghae~ I want to see you.” Sungmin fisted the sheets.  
Donghae slowly pulled out of Sungmin and rolled him onto his back. He was about to push into Sungmin when he pulled the blond on top of himself.  
“Hang on to me” Donghae smirked as he brought his feet under himself so he could thrust harder into Sungmin. He cupped his lover’s ass and slid him up and down. Sungmin kissed Donghae and gasped for air while desperately clawing at his back. The friction of their chests pressed so tightly together and how rapidly Donghae was thrusting into Sungmin, the blond shouted his completion and bit down on Donghae’s shoulder. Donghae grabbed the back of Sungmin’s head and kissed him hard. He laid Sungmin on the bed and ground his hips fitfully into him. He lay so their chests were flush against each other as he continued thrusting. Each roll of the hips becoming softer and each thrust became shallower. Suddenly Donghae grabbed Sungmin’s hips with an almost bruising grasp and pulled the blond to him while thrusting as far into him as he could. He arched backwards but otherwise didn’t move for a moment. He didn’t breathe. Sungmin could almost feel Donghae’s release when he looked down to look him in the eyes. Donghae rolled his hips slowly in an attempt to make this delicious feeling last longer. He brought his head down to kiss Sungmin languidly.

“So…how’s that problem of yours?” Donghae mumbled into Sungmin’s lips as he started to pull out.  
Sungmin gurgled happily for a moment and kissed Donghae. “I think I have a new problem…”  
“Oh? What’s that?” Donghae asked, tracing Sungmin’s jaw with his nose.  
“Aside from this,” He gestured to the mess on his chest and stomach, “I seem to have worked up an appetite.”  
Donghae leaned off the edge of the bed and reached for his shirt that fell onto the floor. He kissed down Sungmin’s chest as he cleaned off the blond. He pressed a soft kiss on Sungmin’s sternum.  
“You should try singing.” Donghae got up to his knees but rested his head in the crook of Sungmin’s neck.  
“What?” He was obviously confused about where this came from.  
“You sound beautiful when you moan for me… Then again, I don’t want anyone hearing you moan but me. “  
Sungmin turned a bright pink colour and Donghae could feel his skin heat up imperceptibly.

Sungmin’s eyes widened a little bit, “You weren’t feeling well… I’m sorry, all that exertion has probably made you worse.”  
“Mmm better actually,” Donghae turned his head to kiss the side of Sungmin’s neck.  
“I … I don’t normally hop into bed with people so soon. You just… and I couldn’t resist you and-”  
“Let’s get something to eat.” Donghae interrupted reluctantly, retreating from Sungmin’s warmth and standing up.

Donghae later opened the door to their room and Heechul was there with an evil smirk.  
“What.” Donghae said, it wasn’t a question really.  
Heechul grabbed the back of Donghae’s neck and forced his tongue into the younger man’s mouth. Sungmin’s jaw dropped. Behind Heechul, Hangeng looked on with an amused smirk. "He tastes sweet...can we play sometime?"   
“Ultimately up to him, but I’d rather not share yet.” Donghae said with a frown, wiping his mouth off but otherwise looking like they hadn’t just kissed.  
“Oh but he makes the most beautiful noises.” Heechul whined.  
Sungmin hid as best as he could behind Donghae, his face turning pink again.  
“It’s almost like he’s two different people…” Hangeng remarked looking in Sungmin’s direction almost as if he could see through Donghae.  
“What do you mean?” Heechul asked.  
He gestured toward Sungmin, “That’s nothing like the Sungmin we saw through the keyhole.”  
“You watched us?” Donghae raised an eyebrow. Sungmin turned crimson.  
“Well, we could only see you when you were directly in front of the keyhole. That blowjob looked incredible.” Heechul grinned evilly.  
“Come on Min, let’s get something to eat.” Sungmin nodded.  
Heechul was about to say something but he was stopped by Hangeng wrapping his arms around the older man.  
“Let’s talk to them when they aren’t as tired.”


	11. extra long chapter bc you sat through that shitty attempt at smut

Donghae pulled Sungmin past the two men and down to the kitchen.  
“Oh… hey Donghae, when did you get home?” Eeteuk asked nervously.  
“You heard when he got home, genius. We all did” Kangin waggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
Just when Donghae thought it wasn’t possible for Sungmin to turn a brighter shade of red, the smaller man surprised him.  
“Could you guys be a little quieter next time?” Minho asked from his spot on the floor. He was replacing the electrical outlets.  
“Should you be doing that without shutting off the power first?” Sungmin stopped being embarrassed momentarily to worry about Minho.  
“I’ll be fi-“ Minho was launched across the room, sparks flying everywhere. Especially off of him. Taemin giggled.  
Minho got up, dusted himself off, punched the wall then went back to replacing the outlets.  
Sungmin would have said something but his stomach chose to speak loudly. Donghae quickly made sandwiches then ran back up to their bedroom with Sungmin in tow.  
The blond lay on the bed propped up by his arms. He kicked his legs back and forth lazily. Sungmin had a dreamy little smile on his face.  
“What’s up?” Donghae asked.  
“He said next time…” One side of his mouth crooked up a little further than the other.  
Donghae fed Sungmin his sandwich with a small smile but otherwise said nothing.

 ***-*-***  
A few days later Sungmin was still working on the front kitchen. Minho had replaced all of the outlets in the house and Sungmin was thankful because he had no idea what he would do without power tools. Henry was helping him get the old stove onto a dolly to put into the front yard. Sungmin didn’t want to throw it away. He thought the local historical society might want it. Onew was in the front room taking measurements for the new floor he was going to put in. the group still hadn’t decided what design they wanted the parquet flooring to have.  
“Hae,” Do you think I should-” He looked up and realized Donghae wasn’t in the room, “Oh, sorry, Min you smell like Donghae.”  
“Nope, just me.” Sungmin said with a strange look on his face.

Outside, they were putting the stove in front of the house. He gave Henry a questioning look.  
“Uh…He has a really good sense of smell.” Henry said after a moment, “But you do kinda smell like Donghae.”  
Sungmin would have expected that they started smelling like each other because that’s what happens to people who have near constant contact with each other. He didn’t realize that everyone had such sensitive senses of smell.  
A car pulled up the hill. Sungmin recognized it. Henry fell over his feet trying to run inside.  
He ran inside shouting something Sungmin couldn’t understand.

The car came to a halt behind Donghae’s and Father Ted climbed out. He looked around at the house and smiled as Sungmin walked over to greet him.  
“Looks like quite the project you’ve chosen to undertake.” Father Ted said as he looked at the peeling paint and broken windows.  
Another car pulled up and Sungmin signaled for them to park off to the side of Hangeng’s car.  
Two men came out and gave Sungmin a strange look.  
“You must be Donghae’s … friend.” The shorter man stated.  
“Does he talk about me?” Sungmin asked.  
“No, we haven’t spoken to him.” The taller man said, looking uncomfortably at the priest.  
“Eeteuk said you needed the windows replaced.” The shorter man said, “Looks like we have a lot of work ahead of us.” He looked up at the house.  
“Come on Su” The tall man said, ushering the shorter man into the house.  
They heard Onew shouting happily when he saw the men walk into the house and further into the house they heard more shouting. Sungmin wasn’t entirely sure all of it was happy sounding.  
“How did you find me?” Sungmin turned to Father Ted when the two men disappeared into the house.  
“Siwon told me when I asked.” The old man said. “He said something felt… different in this house.”  
“I hadn’t noticed.” Sungmin said quickly. He didn’t really sound too convincing.  
“You can talk to me if anything is bothering you.” The priest said softly, “You used to come to me for everything when you were a little boy.”  
“What makes you think anything is bothering me?”  
“I don’t really, in fact this is the happiest I’ve seen you in years. Your friend Kevin suggested I pay you a visit insisting that your friends up here were brain washing you or holding you hostage.” He let out a chuckle, “I couldn’t really understand what he was saying… something about a demon with big black wings up here.”

 **The evening before**  
Kevin walked up the long driveway but ducked behind some bushes when he heard a car coming down the hill. He waited a few moments for the car to get further down the hill before continuing. Nobody was going to ruin his plan. He was going to take Sungmin back even if he had to carry him home.  
He heard something further up ahead and jumped back into the bushes. He looked up at the house and those weird guys that snuck up on him and Shindong the other day were standing in front of the house. They were arguing about something.  
The taller one was shaking his head as if he didn’t want to do something. Kevin couldn’t quite hear them but the taller one sounded sad. The shorter one grabbed the taller one’s hands as a show of support. Finally the taller one relented. The shorter one never let go of the tall one’s hands and together they both sprouted massive wings. Kevin fell on his ass. They started to flap and they took off into the sky quickly. Kevin lost sight of them. His plan had derailed and he had to get to the church as fast as he could.

 **Forward to the present**  
Donghae walked out of the front door holding a tray with some teacups on it.  
“I was told that we have a guest.”  
“We do” Sungmin said. He could see that Donghae wasn’t sporting a genuine smile.  
He was followed by Heechul carrying two chairs, Kangin carrying a small table, Zhoumi carrying another two chairs and the two newcomers each carrying two chairs.  
“Aren’t you going to introduce us to your… friend?” Heechul asked with a strangely fake sweet tone to his voice.  
Sungmin knew they didn’t really like too many new people but he was glad they were being polite for him.  
“Father Ted, you know Donghae, this is Heechul, Kangin, Zhoumi, and… uh… Donghae?”  
“Yes, sorry,” Donghae pointed to the shorter man, “This is Junsu,” Then to the taller man, “And this is Changmin. They’re going to fix the windows.”  
“Sorry it’s probably best we don’t invite you in,” Kangin said, putting the table down, “Remodeling… Lots of nasty stuff. Bad for the lungs.”

Almost as if he was proving Kangin’s point, there was a loud crash noise and a few seconds later Hangeng came out of the front door coughing and shaking dust out of his clothes.  
“What happened to you?” Heechul walked over to Hangeng, patting him down. He kept dusting off the other man’s posterior.  
“I fell through the roof… We're going to have to reinforce parts here and there” He sat on one of the chairs Heechul was holding and pulled the older man into his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist to keep him in place.”  
The priest squinted as he looked at Hangeng, “Are you related to the man who owned the antique store?”  
“You could say that…” Hangeng said.  
“I’m sorry to hear of his passing.” The priest said softly.  
“Passing?” Sungmin asked.  
“The antique store closed a few days ago because the old man who owned it passed away and neither of his… sons I guess wanted to take over the shop.”  
“Do you perpetuate your own rumours?” Sungmin asked Hangeng who just smiled.  
Ryeowook came out with a bunch of sandwiches and set them on the table. He looked at the priest who gave him a curious look and skittered into the house.  
“It was a real shame. There was a beautiful violin that I wanted to buy in there.” The priest said.  
Zhoumi perked up. “The violin is in there?” Upon Hangeng’s nod, Zhoumi ran as fast as he could down the hill.  
“Wait for it” Hangeng said as he stuck his hand in his pocket and making Heechul ‘eep’  
Zhoumi stopped half way down the hill and ran back up. “Keys” He shouted at Hangeng while hopping from foot to foot. Hangeng tossed him the keys and Zhoumi ran back down the hill.  
Junsu and Changmin went back inside stating that they had windows to measure, grabbed sandwiches and went inside.

“So…” the priest looked at Hangeng and Heechul. Hangeng was trying to tickle Heechul but only caused him to moan softly. “What do you guys do?” The priest pretended he didn’t hear what he heard.  
“We’re roofers.” They said in unison.  
“Sounds like a fun job. I tried my hand at construction when I was younger. Building homes in devastated areas” He said.  
“Sounds very noble of you.” Donghae said.  
“Welp,” Kangin stood up, “Don’t know ‘bout you guys, but I’m gonna go breakdance on the roof or some shit.”  
"Careful!" Hangeng called out in a sing song.  
Kangin walked inside and Father Ted noticed several heads retreat from the edge of the doorframe.  
“Why don’t your friends join us?”

There was an obvious crash noise of people skuttering away from the door and panicked whispers. The priest smirked when he saw the heads pop up in a nearby window peering nervously through the broken panes.  
“They’re scared of new people.” Donghae said.  
There was a noise coming from down the hill. It sounded vaguely like the word Henry being shouted loudly. It was followed by a Zhoumi shaped blur that paused momentarily to throw a wad of keys at Hangeng and Heechul before resuming its course into the house.  
There was a delighted squeal from inside of the house followed by the sound of a violin being tuned.  
“your friend drove there and back quickly” the priest said.  
“… drove… yep.” Donghae mumbled.

Zhoumi sat in the doorway with one knee up inside of the house and the leg that was outside of the house was straight out to the side. The edges of his mouth turned up and his eyes shut as Henry started playing a slow, almost melancholy song.  
Everyone was startled when Zhoumi started singing along quietly. One by one his voice was joined by others inside.  
The song ended and the priest was moved.  
“That was beautiful” He said, “Would you like to sing for my choir? ... or should I say the church’s choir”  
Alarmed voices cried out from inside. Zhoumi ran in to comfort Henry. Everyone outside had expressions ranging from discomfort to sadness.  
“We’re a bit busy,” Donghae said softly.  
“What about your small friends inside?” Father Ted said, not quite picking up on their distress.  
“They’re petrified of crowds and probably wouldn’t be able to survive singing in front of an audience.” Heechul said.

“Why did you come here exactly?” Hangeng asked a bit brusquely from behind Heechul.  
“Ah yes, Sungmin’s friend Kevin, He asked me to do a cleansing, but this isn’t his house, so I came here to ask permission on his behalf.”  
“Does an exorcism even work if we don’t believe in god?” Heechul asked with a small frown.  
“Of course it does.” The priest didn’t sound terribly sure of himself.  
“I believe…” Sungmin said softly.  
Donghae looked like he was thinking. Heechul coughed to get his attention then gave him a look that said ‘You can’t seriously be contemplating this’.  
“Ok,” Donghae said, “There is one room and that is the only room you are allowed to do anything with.” He was most likely doing this for Sungmin’s sake.  
“Only that room,” The priest agreed, “Is there something special about it?”  
“Are you talking about the burnt out room?” Sungmin asked. Donghae nodded. “That room scares me.” Sungmin told Donghae.  
“It makes Sungmin uncomfortable, is that reason enough?” Donghae asked the priest.  
“Wait… isn’t the room structurally unsound?” Sungmin asked.  
“Only because Kangin jumped on what used to be a bed and his foot went through the springs and into the floor. It’s just the far corner that's dangerous, really.” Donghae said.

“Can you do it now?” Donghae asked, most likely because he didn’t want the priest to stay too much longer.  
“Yes actually. We should probably do this while the sun is still up shouldn’t we?”  
“I dunno,” Donghae stood up, “I’ve never done this before.”  
The priest and Sungmin stood up to follow Donghae.  
“Wait, I need to get something from the car.” Father Ted said before he stepped into the house.  
Donghae gestured toward the priest’s car, “By all means”  
When the old man walked away, Sungmin grabbed Donghae’s hand and squeezed momentarily. Donghae looked at him. The blond was smiling sweetly at him. Donghae’s heart warmed when he saw that smile.

They escorted Father Ted to the room just to the left of the stairs. The priest opened the door and his eyebrows disappeared in his hairline.  
“Wow” He said before he stepped in.  
Sungmin followed him in and Donghae came in last.  
There was a pentagram drawn in the middle of the room. It covered a good part of the floor.  
“It's goat’s blood. Not too original” Donghae mumbled.  
“It’s not paint?” Sungmin asked, trying not to step on it.  
“Definitely blood… and something that smells of sulphur,” Donghae sniffed a little harder, “And ozone.”  
Donghae touched the marking on the ground, then he touched the burnt wood next to it. He sniffed his fingers.  
“Stupid kids drew the pentagram after the room burnt.” Donghae said, pretending that he didn’t already know. Of course he knew. He was one of the first to see the charred room when Jiyong took Key. That pentagram wasn't there a century ago.  
“I think I’m about ready to start” Father Ted said.  
Donghae stepped back looking vaguely green in the face.  
“Are you ok?” Sungmin asked grabbing his hand.  
“As long as you hold my hand.” Donghae said with a sweet but forced pout on his face.  
“You don’t do adorable too well.” Sungmin whispered to him with a smirk.  
“I’m going to need some silence and please bow your heads in prayer.” Sungmin elbowed Donghae indicating that he should do it too.  
A few moments after the priest started his prayer, Donghae fainted.  
“Please continue” Sungmin said, “I’ll go get someone to help Donghae… Be right back”  
Sungmin ran down the stairs to the parlour. Kangin was trying to set up the TV with Minho.  
“Kangin! I need your help. Donghae passed out.” Sungmin said with a worried tone.  
Kangin scowled and put his end of the TV down. He followed Sungmin to the room Donghae and Father Ted were in.  
“You left him in there? With the bible thumper?” He hissed.  
“Yeah, why?”  
Kangin didn’t answer. He just ran into the room and got splashed in the face with holy water. Kangin stood there stunned for a moment.  
“Are you ok?” Sungmin asked the larger man. Kangin replied by spitting the mouthful of holy water at Sungmin.  
“Blaugh” He stuck his tongue out, “Shit tastes like earwax.” Kangin grumbled before shaking his hair free of water and picking Donghae up. He walked out of the room.  
“I’ll be in as soon as I can.” Sungmin shouted out of the door. He turned to see that the priest had finished his work and was placing the items he used into his bag. Sungmin walked Father Ted out of the house.  
“It might not look like much but over the next few days this room should be feeling better.”  
When he got to his car and was about to close the door, he stopped to look up at Sungmin, “I hope your friend is alright, sometimes evil is a bit overwhelming to people.”  
Sungmin waved him off and ran upstairs. Kangin and Eeteuk were standing outside of the door. Sungmin reached for the doorknob and Kangin stood in the way.  
“Not yet… Zhoumi is still looking him over.” Kangin said.  
Sungmin paced outside of the door for what felt like an eternity.  
“Go sit down Sungmin.” Eeteuk suggested.  
“No thanks.” He replied.  
“This pacing is just stressing me out, quit it.” Kangin said.  
Sungmin was about to snap back at him but he paused when he looked up at Kangin.  
“Are you ok? You have a bit of a… rash on your face.”  
“Stupid holy water…” Kangin grumbled. "I’ll have Zhoumi look at it when he’s done with Donghae. The door opened and Zhoumi stepped out.  
“How is he? What’s wrong? Is he sick?” Sungmin accosted him with a barrage of questions.  
“He’s … he’ll be fine. He was nauseous so I gave him something for that and now he’s resting.” Zhoumi tried to reassure the shorter man.  
“My face…” Kangin pouted, “Holy water burns” The large man whined.  
“Go rub some aloe on it you big baby,” Zhoumi slapped him on the arm; “Now since I’m playing substitute doctor, it’s your turn” Zhoumi dragged Sungmin back into the bedroom. Donghae was resting with his eyes closed. Zhoumi sat Sungmin onto the bed and unwrapped his arm. He made a disgusted face.  
“When was the last time you cleaned this?”  
“Not sure, maybe yesterday, why?”  
“I have to drain this and restitch it” the redhead said in a faintly disgusted tone. “How did it get infected this quickly?”  
“Your fault.” Donghae mumbled from his side of the bed.  
“Sit tight,” Zhoumi said before running out into the hall.  
Donghae rolled onto his side and cuddled into Sungmin.  
“You ok?” Sungmin asked.  
“I’m sick. You gotta take care of me.” Donghae whined groggily.  
“I will, don’t you worry about it.” Sungmin pet Donghae’s hair.  
Zhoumi came in and saw the affectionate scene. He smiled and walked up to Sungmin.  
“Doctor’s back” He said taking Sungmin’s arm. He pulled out a myriad of equipment and set them onto the table next to the bed. The blond grunted in discomfort every time Zhoumi cut a stitch and pulled out the thread. Sungmin looked worried when the redhead grabbed what he could only describe as a long metal pokey thing.  
“I’m going to probe to see how deep the infection goes ok?”  
“No… not ok.”  
Sungmin jumped at the sudden pain but found his arm was held in place by Donghae who, for the most part, looked like he was asleep.  
“Just going to do this without anesthetics?” Donghae asked the redhead.  
“Pain builds character.” He said as he poked around at the wound. “He won’t forget to clean it again”  
“Just use the damn syringe” Donghae’s voice sounded a little stronger.  
“You do it if you’re so desperate for him to not feel this.” Zhoumi rolled his eyes.  
“You’re a real dick Mimi.” Donghae said reaching under Sungmin’s arm for a syringe.  
After Sungmin’s arm was stitched and wrapped back up he lolled his head over toward Donghae.  
“Hae?”  
“Hmm” Donghae hummed.  
“I think you gave me more than you prolly shouldda… numby… stuff”  
“Why do you think that?” He asked, tired from the anti-nausea medicine Zhoumi gave him.  
Sungmin didn’t respond. His eyes were closed. He was asleep. Donghae checked Sungmin’s pulse just in case.  
“But I gotta work on the kitchen.” Sungmin murmured in his sleep.  
“You can work on it later…” Donghae hummed at Sungmin while running his fingers through his hair.  
A few hours later Zhoumi came in to check on the two. He didn’t knock in case he woke them up. Sungmin had rolled on top of Donghae in his sleep. He looked at Zhoumi like he needed help but also like he was incredibly frustrated.  
“I’ll let you handle this” The red head smirked evilly and closed the door as he left.  
Donghae gasped as Sungmin, most likely still asleep, started kissing his neck.  
“Min?”  
“Hm?” He said almost sleepily.  
“Are you coming onto me or are you still asleep?” He asked hoping it was the former.  
Sungmin buried his face in the crook of Donghae’s neck and his breathing changed. Donghae could feel Sungmin’s fine eyelashes fluttering against his neck. He let out a frustrated sigh. Sungmin slowly lifted his head.  
“Did you say something?” Sungmin asked blearily.  
“Nope,” Donghae sighed in relief as Sungmin rolled away from him, “You just answered my question.”  
“Feeling better?”  
“Yeah, I guess…” He sighed, “I feel well enough to get back to working on the house, how about you?”  
“Yeah, you want to help me with the kitchen?”  
“Sure,” He shrugged.


	12. structurally unsound

Downstairs they started on the task of moving the archaic refrigerator. Since it was up on legs, they couldn’t get it to fit properly on the dolly so they had to carry it.  
“Sungmin,” Donghae’s voice was serious.  
“What is it?”  
“Come over here for a moment.” Sungmin stopped trying to tilt the appliance onto its side for easier transportation and walked over to Donghae. He ran to Sungmin the instant he saw the floor start to buckle beneath the blond. He caught Sungmin close to the elbow and his grip slipped but they caught each other’s wrists.  
Sungmin let out a pained shout as not only did he feel his stitches rip but something significantly more painful was happening in his arm as well. Donghae was hanging by one hand from the edge of the hole in the splintered floor.  
“Fuck!” He managed to shout as he lost his grip and both of them fell to the dirty floor below. Donghae somehow managed to maneuver himself under Sungmin during the fall and he landed on the shattered planks of wood and rusty nails.

“Hae? Are you-“ He never got to finish his question because Donghae looked up, his eyes widened, and he quickly rolled both of them as far away from where they landed as he could. A plank of wood with nails in it was rolling along with them and stuck to Donghae’s shoulder.  
They ended up with Donghae on top. Sungmin’s eyes widened momentarily and shut tightly as the refrigerator landed precisely where they landed previously.

After the dust cleared, Donghae stood up and dusted himself off. The piece of wood still sticking out of his shoulder. Sungmin stood slowly with the help of Donghae and noticed the piece of flooring.  
“Holy hell Donghae! Why are you not screaming in pain?” Sungmin shrieked as he pulled the board out of Donghae's shoulder. It was only a pair of nails that had embedded into his back.  
“I probably shouldn’t have pulled that out…” He mumbled as the wound started bleeding heavily.  
“Min.”  
“We need to get out of here and to the hospital…”  
“Minnie.”  
“Who is going to drive?”  
“Sungmin!”

“Huh?” Donghae noticed that Sungmin had tears running down his cheeks but had been more worried about him than his own arm that was hanging limply at his side.  
“How is your arm?” Donghae started to reach for it but Sungmin pulled his arm back, wincing at the sudden movement.  
“If you don’t need to go to the hospital then neither do I.” He said stubbornly.

Donghae went to feel Sungmin’s shoulder and the brunet hissed and jerked away. Sungmin grabbed Donghae’s hand and brought it into the light from the hole in the floor. There weren’t any splinters, but it was scraped, and the fingers were bleeding slightly.  
Without thinking, Sungmin put Donghae’s fingers into his mouth. He started sucking lightly and licking them free of blood one at a time.  
Donghae’s eyes grew dark, “Min… You don’t have t- Oh god.” He swallowed hard.  
Sungmin kept licking until he could no longer taste blood. Before Sungmin pulled away, he softly kissed Donghae’s palm. He wasn’t sure why he did. That was the last straw. Donghae grabbed the back of Sungmin’s head and kissed him hard.  
“When we get out of here, and we’re not in excruciating pain, I’m going to pay you back for teasing me like that.” Donghae growled.  
“Maybe there’s a way out?” Sungmin pondered his thoughts slightly more coherent than Donghae’s. Perhaps it was the pain keeping his head clear. “Do you have a flashlight?”  
Donghae pulled a penlight out of his pocket. It flickered a bit before emitting a hardly useful dim stream of light.  
“Better than nothing.” Sungmin said, “Come on” Sungmin walked further into the cellar. They discovered stairs but they were bricked off at what they assumed was the door.  
“Dammit” Donghae growled.  
Sungmin unsteadily climbed up onto the refrigerator and tried to reach the floor above but it was no use. “Even if we weren’t too injured to climb up, we’ll fall off of this thing.” Sungmin sat on the box that almost crushed them. “HEEEEEEEELP!” He finally shouted, cradling his left arm.  
Donghae joined him. “HEEEEEEEEEEEY, GET US OUT OF HERE!”  
Suddenly a pair of heads looked over the edge.  
“Shit! Are you guys ok?” Jonghyun shouted.  
“What happened?” Key asked.  
“Get us out of here! We’ll explain later” Donghae shouted.  
“And get Zhoumi” Sungmin shouted as the two heads disappeared.

Donghae leaned against the refrigerator. He stood between Sungmin’s legs with his back to the smaller man. Sungmin hugged him to his chest with his uninjured arm and placed an open mouth kiss on the back of his neck.  
“Again with the teasing…” Donghae gasped softly as Sungmin gently sank his teeth into the soft skin.  
Sungmin let go and they both looked up when they heard footsteps running toward them. Junsu’s head stuck over the edge and Changmin pushed him aside to lower a ladder down to them.  
“Can you guys climb up?” Junsu asked.  
“Or do you need help?”  
“I think we can manage” Sungmin said weakly.

Zhoumi ran in to the parlour, where the group had relocated, with Donghae’s medical case. He instantly noticed that the back of Donghae’s jacket was covered in blood. Donghae was feeling Sungmin’s shoulder and he sighed in relief before moving down to the smaller man’s elbow.  
“Zhoumi, you have to fix his elbow, I can’t use both hands well enough right now.” Donghae said not even looking up to see if the redhead was even there.  
“What’s wrong with him?”  
“Dislocated elbow, separated shoulder, stitches ripped again.”  
“No getting around the fact that I’m not going to be able to do anything about the scarring anymore.” Zhoumi said dejectedly.

“Don’t worry about me, Donghae’s bleeding!” Sungmin whimpered.  
“He’s not bleeding profusely and he’s not in danger of losing his arm like you are.” Zhoumi said harshly, “Now sit here, and bite this.” He said as he handed Sungmin a pillow and sat him in a chair. He grabbed Sungmin’s upper arm and forearm, pulling sharply. Sungmin dropped the pillow and screamed loud enough for people down the hill to hear. He promptly fainted.

“Triage time,” Zhoumi said, making sure Sungmin wouldn’t fall over, “His stitches can wait. You are now more important,” He said to Donghae, pulling his jacket and shirt off. “Also, since you are bleeding, do you think maybe we should help speed up little one’s healing process?” The tall man asked.  
“Do you think it’s a good idea?” Donghae grunted as Zhoumi cleaned the holes free of rust and dirt.  
“I really do.” Zhoumi said softly. Donghae sighed and nodded. Zhoumi took a small syringe, sucked out a small amount of blood, and placed it inside of some empty pill capsules. “You have to keep an eye on him after he takes these.” Zhoumi whispered.

Sungmin stirred and his eyes opened. “And bed rest for the next couple of days.” The redhead sounded like he had been carrying on this line of conversation all along.  
Donghae nodded and grunted as Zhoumi continued ‘cleaning’ Donghae’s wound.  
“Take those pills,” Zhoumi pointed at the three pills he’d just put together, “They’ll have you feeling better in no time.”  
Key handed Sungmin a glass of water and everyone watched as he took them.  
“Sorry Hae,” Zhoumi muttered as he fished a tube of cyanoacrylate from the box, “This might sting a bit.”  
Donghae grit his teeth when he felt the sting from the adhesive closing his wounds. “On the upside, you’ll look like a vampire bit you once it’s healed.” Eeteuk said from across the room.  
“And Minnie will look like a werewolf got him.” Kangin chuckled.  
“Sungmin, can you take your shirt off or do you need help?” Zhoumi asked, “I need to make sure your elbow and your shoulder don’t move too much.”  
Sungmin struggled with the shirt for a moment before Donghae helped him take it off.  
“Could you get that?” Zhoumi muttered to no one in particular a moment before the doorbell rang.  
“How did you hear that?” Sungmin asked.  
“He has really good hearing.” Donghae replied.

Siwon followed Key and Jonghyun into the parlour. He paused for a moment, shocked at how nice it looked compared to the front half of the house.  
“Sungmin is this way.” Key said and the officer followed his finger to where the blond was sitting on a chair with no shirt on staring at the ceiling looking for all intents and purposes like he was bored. He was excessively pale and the area around his shoulder and elbow was nearly black. There was a tall red head hunched over his forearm Siwon wasn’t quite sure what he was doing.  
Donghae had his back to the door but it was obvious to most of the room’s occupants by the way he sat that he was aware of the new person in the parlour. He reached into the medicine kit and pulled out a syringe.  
“What are you doing?” Siwon asked just before the needle made contact with Sungmin’s skin.  
“Anesthetic… Stitches are painful” Donghae mumbled, continuing with what he was doing.  
“Please have a seat, we will be with you shortly.” Zhoumi said, not looking up from his work.

“What happened to him? Siwon asked, “Was that Sungmin screaming?”  
“Have a biscuit,” Ryeowook interrupted with a plate of cookies and showing Siwon to a comfortable couch.  
“Don’t distract them when they’re working.” Henry said placing a cup of tea into the officer’s hands, “It's delicate work” He stage whispered.  
Heechul and Hangeng walked in from another door, “Wookie… do you have something to eat? Me and Geng worked up an appetite- What the hell happened to you two!?” Heechul shouted.  
“Take a number and sit over there with officer asks a lot.” Zhoumi said as he took the scissors Donghae held out for him.  
“’S name is Siwon…” Sungmin mumbled groggily. “You done yet?” He sounded drunk.  
“No Min,” Donghae put the scissors down to clean and bandage his own left hand. “Your stitches ripped so he has to sew a lot more.”  
“How’s your back?” The blond asked quietly.  
“Stings a bit.” Siwon noticed the two patched up holes in his back that looked suspiciously like a vampire bite and the drying blood caked below.  
Zhoumi cut the string and started to replace the items that didn’t need to be sterilized back into the box. 

Sungmin stood up and stumbled toward Siwon and plopped right next to him.   
“Min, what happened?” He looked worried, “Why didn’t you go to the hospital?”  
“Lemmie’ ‘splain” Sungmin slurred, “So I was walking around an a GIANT wolfman come out and attacked Key an I had to save his pretty face but it bit me!” He illustrated how tall the wolfman was with his right arm, “and Donghae saved me from big bad wolfman! But then the vampire in the basement bit my Hae…” Sungmin turned to Donghae who was having his back wiped off by Zhoumi who then put a bandage over the holes made by the nails. “Hae… why does my arm hurt”  
“Because you dislocated pretty much everything when the floor collapsed and we fell into the cellar.” Donghae sighed sounding bored with his explanation.  
“And you didn’t take him to a hospital, why?” Siwon asked incredulously, putting his teacup down and getting ready to take Sungmin away.  
“These guys are the bestest doctors… better than the ones at the hospital” Sungmin insisted.  
“Sungmin, please come here.” Zhoumi said, mildly frustrated.  
Sungmin sat in front of Zhoumi and promptly fell asleep.

“Thank god for that” Zhoumi said while bandaging Sungmin’s arm.  
“What really happened?” Siwon asked.  
“Floor in the front kitchen gave out when we were trying to remove the old fridge… almost crushed us.” Donghae said without adding too much detail.  
“Are you two really doctors?” Siwon asked.  
“I’m a medic, Mi over there is board certified.” Zhoumi kept wrapping Sungmin’s arm.  
“Is he going to be ok?” He asked looking at the bruise that was starting to creep up Sungmin’s neck.  
“Couple days bedrest and he’ll be fully functional.” Zhoumi said. “You need to give him these every day.” Zhoumi handed Donghae a bottle with a few pills in it and the brunet frowned. “They need to go to bed now,” Zhoumi told Siwon as Donghae picked Sungmin up with a pained grunt, “Is there anything else you need?”  
“Uh, no… is it ok if I come by in a few days to check on Sungmin?”  
“If you want.” Zhoumi shrugged.  
Key and Jonghyun escorted Siwon out and he looked worried.  
“Min’s going to be ok,” Jonghyun said with a reassuring smile. Siwon nodded as he walked to his car.  
Upstairs, Donghae stood Sungmin on his feet.  
“Hey, wake up,” Donghae kissed Sungmin’s forehead, “We gotta get you in some sweats or something.”  
“Kay…” Sungmin said lazily, “I think I’m waking up though.”  
“Doesn’t matter, Zhoumi ordered bedrest and bedrest is what we’re going to get.”


	13. that was unexpected

“I’m thinking of something involving the bed, but rest is not what I want.” Sungmin purred as he walked slowly behind Donghae and pulled his back to his chest with his uninjured arm. He kissed the base of Donghae’s neck and the taller man’s breath hitched.  
He tried not to get his hopes up because the last time Sungmin started flirting while he was trying to shake off the anesthesia, he just fell asleep.

Sungmin ran his hand down the taller man’s stomach and turned them so they were facing the full length mirror in the corner. He wanted to show what he was doing to the brunet. Donghae smirked until Sungmin bit down on Donghae’s shoulder just above the bandage. His mouth dropped open and his eyes rolled shut.

His eyes shot open when he felt Sungmin trace the elastic of his underwear. He didn’t wear it sticking up past his jeans for any real reason besides fashion but he was glad he did. That felt really nice. He let out a small closed mouth moan.  
He looked in the reflection of the mirror to see Sungmin looking directly at him. He felt before he saw Sungmin smirk as the shorter man started to unbutton and unzip Donghae’s pants.

Sungmin ran his hand back up Donghae’s stomach, to his chest to graze a nipple with his short nails, up his shoulder and down his arm. He grabbed Donghae’s wrist and guided Donghae’s hand under the band of his boxer briefs. Donghae almost forgot to breathe when Sungmin said “touch yourself” in such a low voice that he almost thought he imagined it.  
Sungmin watched Donghae’s hand moving under the fabric through the mirror for a moment and then his hand dove under to firmly grab the head as Donghae continued to stroke himself. Sungmin gently ran his thumb over the slit and spread the bead of precome down the shaft to stroke slowly with the taller man.  
Donghae could hear the blond breathing a little harder when he leaned his head back to rest on Sungmin’s right shoulder. Donghae kept looking at their reflections. Sungmin broke their gaze to lick a trail up the taller man’s neck and bit down just under his ear. Sungmin made a big show of sticking out his tongue far enough for Donghae to see it in the mirror every time he licked at him.

Sungmin ground his hips against Donghae’s rear and Donghae heard a quiet growl in the throat that was so close to his ear. Donghae gasped when he felt the cool air of the room hit his skin. Sungmin had pushed Donghae’s pants and underwear down his legs and pulled his hips closer to grind his still clothed length harder. Donghae rolled his hip back causing Sungmin to growl louder. He brought his hand up his front, grazing his throat with his fingertips and forced his head to the side. He sucked and licked at the tendon on the side of Donghae’s neck, grabbing his jaw and turning his face so Sungmin could kiss him.

There was nothing sweet about this kiss. It was all force and dominance. Donghae relented. He was curious to see what the smaller man could do to him. He started kissing back with as much force as the blond but continued to let him lead. Sungmin tilted his head up so he could gasp in some breath and let go of Donghae’s chin.  
He brought his fingers to the brunet’s lips and bit Donghae’s shoulder hard. Donghae took a loud breath and Sungmin forced his fingers into his mouth.  
“Suck” he said.

Sungmin went back to looking at Donghae through the mirror while nipping softly at the other man’s neck. Donghae closed his lips around his fingers and started twirling his tongue around the digits in much the same way the blond had done to him earlier.

Donghae could see Sungmin in the mirror, his lips were parted and he looked like he was struggling not to close his eyes. He obviously wanted to watch what Donghae was doing. The brunet laughed through his nose and grabbed Sungmin’s hand, slowly pulling his fingers out of his mouth, laving each digit with an open mouth. Donghae started sucking each finger hard making Sungmin wish they were something else.

Sungmin pulled his hand away from Donghae’s grasp and brought it down his back, leaving a wet trail. Sungmin kissed Donghae’s shoulder then bit down almost like he was holding the man in place as he pushed a finger past the ring of muscles and began pumping it in and out quickly.  
Sungmin watched Donghae’s face in the mirror and the taller man grit his teeth for a moment. His mouth fell open and his eyes closed a second later. Sungmin added another finger without slowing down and started spreading them every time he pulled out. Donghae moaned. It started out as a high keening but ended as a low growl as Sungmin added another finger, to stretch him even further. Sungmin hummed in approval as Donghae started rocking back to fuck himself on Sungmin’s fingers.

Without warning, Sungmin pulled his fingers out and ran to his bedside table causing Donghae to whimper because of the empty feeling. He grabbed lube and a condom and wiggled out of his jeans. He took his place behind Donghae once again and both men moaned at the feel of more delicious skin contact.  
After some struggling and with some help, Sungmin poured some of the slick liquid onto his fingers and pushed four fingers into Donghae.  
“Oh god,” Donghae moaned, “I won’t be able to stand up if you keep this up.” He breathed hard.  
Sungmin pulled his fingers out again and leaned Donghae’s back against one of the poles on the canopy bed, still within view of the mirror. Sungmin dropped to his knees and pushed Donghae’s legs apart. Sungmin licked the head of his weeping cock and the taller man let out a soft ‘ah’ which got louder and more drawn out and repeated with every thrust of Sungmin’s fingers.

Every time the blond bobbed his head, he took more and more of him into his mouth. Donghae reached for the pole behind him. His arms were over his head causing his back to arch and more of his cock to go into Sungmin’s mouth. He watched through the mirror and without looking down he knew that with every time Sungmin’s fingers thrust into him, his nose would brush against the hair at the base of his cock.

Sungmin looked up at Donghae who looked down at the same time. The taller man’s cheeks were flushed and he was gasping desperately for air. He choked and stopped breathing the instant Sungmin curled his fingers toward himself. He froze up and saw nothing but Sungmin's eyes when he did it once more and without warning he came with Sungmin’s name on his lips.

The blond licked him clean and wiped his hands off on Donghae’s pants. He stood and pulled Donghae in for a kiss before pushing him down to his knees.  
Donghae was still gasping for air when Sungmin grabbed his hair, brought the brunet’s face to his cock. Donghae rubbed his cheek against it, kissing his way up and down its length. He ran his hands along Sungmin’s inner thighs, spreading his cheeks slightly with his thumbs.

Sungmin pulled Donghae’s hair tighter.  
“Suck it.” He snarled. Pulling Donghae closer, giving the brunet no choice but to open his mouth and take him in. Donghae grabbed Sungmin’s hip with one hand and started sucking hard. With the other hand he wrapped his fingers around the base of Sungmin’s cock and stroked while his head bobbed up and down.  
A short time later Sungmin tightened his grip and pulled Donghae away. He continued to stroke the blond slowly.  
“Stop- stop” Sungmin breathed out, barely loud enough for Donghae to hear.

He pulled the taller man to stand and he brought up one of Donghae’s hands to hold onto the post of the bed. The other hand joined it. Sungmin took the small bottle from the bed and covered his cock liberally, rubbing slowly. He made sure he was just inside of Donghae’s peripheral vision and made deliberate movements as he stroked.

He licked and bit at Donghae’s back as he positioned himself at the taller man’s entrance. He pushed softly past the ring of muscles and bit the inside of his cheek so he wouldn’t come right there. He wrapped his arm around Donghae’s waist and thrust all the way in. Donghae let out a choked, pained shout and Sungmin started moving without waiting for his consent. Donghae rested his head on his arm and pushed back as the pleasure overtook the pain.

Sungmin grabbed Donghae’s reawakened cock and thrust every time he rubbed down the shaft, pulling himself deeper with every stroke. Sungmin took a deep breath and slowed his thrusts. He pulled back, almost completely out. Donghae rocked back trying to get more but every time he did, Sungmin backed away. He moved his hand to Donghae’s hip to hold him still while he made shallow thrusts. He changed angles every other thrust, searching for the one spot that… Donghae gasped and arched back. He started breathing rapidly and making a repetitive keening noise.

“Found it.” Sungmin purred and thrust again and again.  
Donghae’s legs were growing increasingly weak and Sungmin ran a hand up his side, once again reaching the taller man’s wrist and guiding it down to his cock.  
“You have to help me,” He panted and thrust slowly making Donghae see stars, “You see,” He pulled back slowly, “I really want to make you come, ” He hit Donghae’s prostate particularly hard making the taller man let out a choked breath. He guided Donghae’s hand to stroke himself, “But I really want to touch you everywhere too.” Sungmin’s hand left Donghae’s cock to run his fingers up toned stomach muscles to pinch at a nipple.

“Fuck” Donghae breathed out as he pumped his cock faster.  
Sungmin sped up and leaned forward to nip and suck at Donghae’s shoulder.  
“I’m close… so c-” Donghae’s breath caught in his throat. His hand was a blur as he desperately tried to pull another orgasm out.  
Sungmin’s pistoned in and out faster and faster, running his nails down Donghae’s chest. He left red welts as he scratched lower and lower until he once again held Donghae’s hip and pounded relentlessly into him. He bent so his chest was flush against Donghae’s back. Sungmin’s hand joined the brunet’s and he kissed up the side of Donghae’s neck. When he got to Donghae’s ear, he whispered “Come for me Donghae.”

When Sungmin bit down at the point where Donghae’s neck met his shoulder, the brunet’s back arched and he went completely still and silent. His eyes were open wide and the only movement came from Sungmin’s desperate thrusting. His hand resumed moving slowly what seemed like an eternity later and he started panting, almost wheezing as their hands were being coated in Donghae’s come.

His walls clenched violently around Sungmin who was losing his rhythm and pounded frantically into Donghae, seeking his own release. Donghae arched his back and turned a little so he could kiss Sungmin. The blond pulled out completely and pushed Donghae toward the bed.  
He lay down and pulled Donghae on top of him.  
“My legs are jelly and all of the positions I want to do right now need both of my hands in order to work the way I want,” He thrust up, “Can you help me?” The pouting blond bucked again.

Donghae rolled his hips in a circle and Sungmin let out a moan. Low and deep but definitely a moan. Donghae leaned down and bit Sungmin’s chest. Sungmin planted his feet on the bed and reared up with more force. Donghae bit again, this time harder and then sucked on a nipple. Sungmin arched up and pounded, desperately seeking release. Donghae sucked harder causing Sungmin to let a long drawn out ‘ah’. He held tightly to the taller man’s waist pulling down snapping his hips up frantically. Sungmin’s body convulsed and his hips rocked slowly. The shorter man shuddered and let out all of the breath in his lungs as an aftereffect of his orgasm.  
Once Sungmin’s cock stopped throbbing inside of him, Donghae rested his head on Sungmin’s chest, hearing the rapid heartbeat start to slow. Sungmin slipped out from inside of him as he leaned up to kiss the blond.

“Oh fuck, Min that was incredible…” Donghae said, kissing the blond’s neck, “I never thought you’d … so very… dominant.” He finished, his brains obviously scrambled.  
Sungmin rolled them onto their sides and he pulled Donghae so he was face to face with him. He looked worried and covered Donghae’s face with small kisses running his hand up the taller man’s side.  
“Are you ok? Did I hurt you?” Sungmin asked between kisses.  
“Good kind of hurt…” He hummed with a cat that got the cream smile, “How is your arm? You didn’t strain it did you?”  
“Didn’t even use it. Does it always feel that amazing when you top?” He asked timidly.  
Donghae’s face went serious, “You can’t tell me that was your first time was it?”  
Sungmin nodded. “Never expected to become so exhausted from it”  
Donghae let out a chuckle, “Any plans of doing it again? The mirror thing was new but fuck, it was hot.”  
“I never planned on doing it this time,” Sungmin said exasperated, “I don’t know what came over me… I just had this overwhelming need … god it felt so good.” He rolled to face the ceiling and lifted his arm, stretching his back. Donghae ‘hmm’ed in response.  
They were starting to doze off and there was a soft knock at the door and it opened before either of them could hide under the blankets.  
Zhoumi's eyes widened a fraction and he held onto the tray of food he was holding a little tighter when he saw the two naked men laying on the bed covered in sweat, scratches and bite marks.  
“Really Sungmin, at least throw the condom away before you fall asleep.” He stated as if he was used to seeing this every day.


	14. sorry i been gone so long

Sungmin covered himself up, completely embarrassed that Zhoumi saw him naked. Donghae just lay there, starkers, running his fingers up and down Sungmin’s right arm. He didn’t seem to care in the least that Zhoumi was in there with them. Zhoumi raised an eyebrow at Donghae and sported an expression that Sungmin wasn’t quite sure he was comfortable with.

“What’s wrong?” Donghae asked when he noticed Sungmin turning red.  
“You’re naked in front of Zhoumi…” The blond replied.  
“He’s seen worse.” He smirked.

“Anyway, I’ve brought you two something to eat. Donghae, you should be fine to do some light work tomorrow but for the rest of tonight, stay in bed.”  
“Wait, why do I have to stay in bed? I’m fine... for the most part.” He protested.  
“Aside from keeping Sungmin company, he did just fuck you six ways to Sunday…” Sungmin blushed and looked down at the blankets that were covering his lap.

“Sungmin, you need to stay in bed for at least three days…” Zhoumi saw the blond’s face fall. “I may let you off earlier if I see that you are healing well, but no lifting anything heavier than a toothbrush for at least two weeks.” He turned and left not giving him any time to argue.

“What am I going to do in bed for three days?” Sungmin said sadly. Donghae wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
“I can think of a few things.” He said in a tone that made Sungmin worried. “Like crossword puzzles and monopoly and fuckingyouthroughthemattress.”  
“What?” Sungmin's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline.  
“I said scrabble.” Donghae said innocently as he started to feed Sungmin the food on the tray.

“I can feed myself.” He said with a pout.  
“Yes, but this way is more fun.” He brought a forkful of pasta to Sungmin's mouth. He took a bite and started feeding Donghae as well.  
Sungmin felt really guilty for being so rough. The rest of the night Donghae kept reassuring him that he enjoyed it, but Sungmin still felt guilty. Donghae insisted that the guilt was because he was religious. Sungmin tried to cross his arms, realised he couldn’t and turned his back to Donghae while puffing out his cheeks cutely.

“Aw don’t be mad, Min” Donghae traced the edges of the bruise on Sungmin’s back with his fingertips. “Look, if you feel bad about it, you don’t have to do it again.”  
He kissed the base of Sungmin’s neck soft enough to give the blond shivers. Donghae leaned back against the headboard and dragged Sungmin by the waist to lie back between his legs. The taller man wrapped his arms around Sungmin’s torso and held him there, resting his cheek on the back of the blond’s head  
“This is nice,” Donghae hummed.

“But… I was just… mad at you and…” Donghae kissed the back of Sungmin’s head. “…mad?” Sungmin said making it sound more like a question than a statement. Almost as if he wasn’t sure himself.  
He sighed, scooted down a little bit so he could rest his head on Donghae’s shoulder without bending his neck too much and closed his eyes.  
Donghae pulled the blankets over them and closed his eyes when he heard Sungmin’s breath even out signalling that he fell asleep.

Sometime later, Donghae opened his eyes when he heard Sungmin hum in his sleep. He craned his neck to see that the blond had a soft smile on his face. He brushed the hair off of Sungmin’s forehead. Sungmin sighed and snuggled into Donghae’s chest.

The next morning Donghae woke up and looked down at the blond who hardly moved in his arms. He was still smiling.  
“How long do you plan on staring at me?” Sungmin whispered, his eyes were still closed.  
“Forever, if I could” He replied softly; reaching around and kissing the blond’s temple. “It sounded like you had a good dream last night.” His voice a little scratchy from sleep.

“I don’t really remember much, I saw a beautiful angel with hair lighter than mine and gigantic silver wings” He tried to stretch out his arms and winced when his left shoulder moved. Donghae frowned for a moment but recovered before Sungmin could see it.

“Careful…” Donghae gently massaged the muscles around his shoulder. Sungmin moaned softly at his strong, but gentle touch. Donghae instantly let Sungmin go and pulled the blanket tightly around their waists.  
There was a knock at the door and Zhoumi came in. He had another tray of food and a bag of medical supplies.

“Sungmin, I need you to move over so I can check Donghae’s back.” The blond instantly complied. Zhoumi pushed Donghae forward and removed the bandage from Donghae’s shoulder. The redhead frowned and smacked the back of Donghae’s head.

“Ow! Why?” Donghae whined.  
“You stretched it, it’s going to scar.” Zhoumi frowned.  
“A souvenir.” The brunet grinned, “Totally worth it” Sungmin blushed.

Zhoumi pushed Donghae roughly out of the way and he fell to the floor, “Get dressed masochist.” He turned to Sungmin who looked warily at the tall man.  
“I have something for you, it will take some of the stress off of your shoulder,” Zhoumi showed a sling to the blond. “But first…” Zhoumi started to unwind the bandage on Sungmin’s forearm.

He cleaned the wound and poked at it for a moment looking for any abnormalities. He bandaged the arm with a smile. “It’s looking better; take your pills, here’s a muscle relaxant… take it after you’ve eaten. It will make you drowsy.” Zhoumi brought the tray closer, “Henry made breakfast.” Sungmin smiled slightly coming to the conclusion that that the redhead wasn’t as unpleasant as he had originally thought. “Also I brought you a puzzle book… it has Sudoku.” He pointed out, trying to be personable.  
“Thanks…” Sungmin said, smiling softly.

“No…” He looked like he was searching for words. “I have to thank you…” Zhoumi looked at the plate of scrambled eggs and bacon as if it had the words for him. “I was completely lost without him and you brought him back to me…" His voice hitched, "I don’t think I could ever repay you.”  
“But I just heard him flutter…crawling around in the attic… I didn’t really do anything. I don’t know why you guys didn’t think to look for him up there… He could have starved.” Sungmin rambled.  
Zhoumi laughed through his nose and stood up. “Enjoy your breakfast.” He walked to the door.

“Zhoumi, a word please.” Donghae, wearing only a pair of boxers walked outside. The redhead followed.  
“What is it?” Zhoumi asked quietly.   
“I’m sure it’s nothing, but Min said he dreamt of an angel last night.”  
“And?” Not seeing how this was important.  
“How many angels did you know of with lighter hair than Sungmin’s and silver wings?”  
“… Oh.” Zhoumi frowned. “Keep an eye on him. We should probably figure out why he’s dreaming of Eunhyuk.” Donghae nodded. “That pill I gave him is going to knock him out for most of the day, maybe he’ll do it again.

Donghae turned to go back to Sungmin and he stopped with his hand on the doorknob. “Thanks for all of your help Mi.” He walked back into the bedroom.  
Sungmin was struggling to get into the shirt of some pink pajamas. He thought a shirt with a button up front would have been easier. He was wrong.  
Donghae rushed to help him. “Aww… No more naked Minnie.” Donghae pouted as he started buttoning the front of Sungmin’s shirt. The blond handed Donghae the bottom half. He would never admit it out loud, but he liked being pampered like this.

“What am I going to do with this?” Donghae pouted, “I don’t want to put these on you. You look perfect just like this.”  
Sungmin pulled the hem of his top down a little lower while sticking his upper lip over his lower and frowning cutely. Donghae dropped to the floor and opened the pant leg so the blond could easily step into the bottom half. As he was pulling up the pants, he kissed Sungmin on his left ass cheek making the blond squeak.  
“Did you eat?” Donghae asked pointing at the plate of eggs.  
“I was waiting for you.”  
“Aww you didn’t have to.” Donghae smiled softly.

They ate their breakfast while sitting on the bed. Donghae didn’t let Sungmin lift a finger. After they ate, Donghae tucked Sungmin under the blankets again.  
“Do you need anything?” Donghae asked while getting himself dressed.  
“Can I sit downstairs?” Sungmin tried to be as adorable as he could be. His eyes were big and he was fluttering his eyelashes while pursing his lips slightly.  
“I’ll ask Zhoumi, but for now you have to stay here. Do you want me to bring anything?”  
“I almost wish I could have brought a TV with me or maybe some books. I’m going to be so bored when you’re downstairs.” Sungmin yawned loudly.

“Looks like the pills Mi gave you are working.” The blond nodded. “Is it making your arm feel better?” Another nod as his eyelids looked like they were getting heavier and heavier. “I’ll come in later to check on you ok?” Sungmin barely nodded as Donghae kissed him softly on the forehead then walked downstairs.

Donghae wandered around asking everyone if they needed help. After realising there wasn’t anything he could do until the floor in the front kitchen was reinforced he offered to take a few of the other unoccupied people into town.  
Ryeowook went to the grocery store to get more food for their small army. It was more to keep up appearances for Sungmin but the small man honestly enjoyed cooking.

Donghae brought Key and Jonghyun to the interior decoration section at the hardware store. Key squealed like a girl and took off to look at everything.  
“Can you keep an eye on them?” Donghae asked Kangin who decided to tag along most likely because he wanted to buy more beer.  
“Where are you going?”  
“Getting a get well present for Sungmin.” Donghae smirked.  
“You must like this one.” Kangin said, “You’re not really a presents kinda guy.”  
“Sure I am.” Donghae pouted a bit, “Just not a store bought presents kinda guy.”  
The clerk behind the counter in the front of the interior design shop heard part of the conversation and made a phone call. Donghae headed toward the department store.

“Where’s Sungmin?” a voice Donghae recognised but couldn’t place came from behind him.  
“Sleeping.” Donghae turned to see Kyuhyun and Kevin. He frowned momentarily, but schooled his face into a blank expression.  
“What happened to him?” Kyuhyun demanded.  
“What do you mean?” Donghae kept walking and the two men followed him.

“You’re getting him a get well present. What did you do to him?” Kyuhyun and Kevin walked in front of him to try to stop him from going into the store.  
“I haven’t done anything to him.” He swerved around them and kept going through the sliding doors as if no one was there.

A short time later he was contemplating which TV to get when Key, Jonghyun and Kangin (plus three cases of beer) walked up. Key was carrying a stack of catalogues; Jonghyun had a bunch of samples. Kevin made a strange face, knowing he had seen these men before, but not exactly sure why. Context was a strange creature.  
“You guys look ready to decorate” Donghae said absently. “Does this look too big for my bedroom?” He asked the men pointing to one TV.  
“Yes” they all said.  
“Then you guys pick one” he stepped aside, “Ugh dammit” Donghae rolled his eyes as Kyuhyun and Kevin walked up with Siwon.

“Hey Siwon” Donghae said pleasantly.  
“How’s Min?” The out of uniform officer asked Donghae.  
“He’s sleeping right now.” The brunet replied.  
“How about you?” He asked, concern evident in his voice.  
“I’ll live.”

“What happened t-“  
“This one Hae!” Key interrupted Kyuhyun’s question.  
“Yes, I like this moving picture frame” Jonghyun added.  
“Sungmin did say you had some strange friends.” Siwon said.

“They’re… special.” Kangin said putting the beer down to rummage through the pocket of Donghae’s jeans while the brunet continued talking to Siwon. He pulled out the keyring and picked up the beer again. Siwon gave them a strange look as Kangin walked away with Key and Jonghyun following him.

“Seriously, what happened to Sungmin?” Kyuhyun shouted.  
“The floor collapsed and he fell” Siwon turned to Kyuhyun.  
“And you didn’t feel it necessary to tell me?” he yelled at the taller man.  
“He’s no longer any of your concern.” Donghae snapped and walked toward the register with a tag to get the TV Key picked.

“Let’s go see him” Kevin said.  
“Not sure that’s such a wise idea” Siwon said.  
“You can stay here, let’s go Kevin.” Kyuhyun turned to try to make it to the house before Donghae did.

 ***-*-*-***  
Kyuhyun’s car rushed up the driveway. Whatever he was expecting to see, the state of the house wasn’t it. There were frames leaning against the storage bins waiting to go around the windows, planks of wood prepared for flooring. He could hear someone inside hammering.  
Kyuhyun hopped out of the car and pounded at the door. Heechul opened it saw who it was then slammed it shut.

Kyuhyun knocked again.

“Go away” Came the response from inside.  
“You can’t keep me out” Kyuhyun shouted through the door.  
“Legally we can” Heechul replied.   
"Well, I can wait out here for Sungmin for as long as it takes.”  
“Whatever” Heechul replied.

They heard talking inside. It was muffled and they couldn’t make out what they were saying.  
“Now what?” Kevin asked.  
“Now we wait. Kyuhyun said as he sat on the front steps. Kevin joined him. “The guy in the green jacket is bound to come here soon and his hands will be too full to do anything and we’ll be able to run in.”  
“Not sure this is one of your brightest ideas Kyu.” The smaller man said, “I’m not in the mood to get arrested. Especially not on Siwon’s day off.”

“And we’re not beyond pressing charges.” A dirt covered man with a scythe over his shoulder said. “What do you want?”  
“We’re here to visit Sungmin.” Kevin said with a tiny tremble in his voice.  
“We want to see for ourselves that he’s ok.” Kyuhyun said.

“No he doesn’t, he wants to take Minnie away from us.” Henry shouted through a still broken window pane.  
Donghae’s car pulled to a stop in his usual space. Everyone came out with a bag or a box in their hands.  
“Now’s our chance,” Kyuhyun whispered.  
“Hey Yesung,” Ryeowook said as he hung one of the grocery bags off of the end of the scythe’s handle then kissed him on his cheek. He turned away to get more groceries. 

“No.” was all Donghae said as he put the box for the TV by the door. Kevin wasn’t sure if Kyuhyun noticed, but carrying a TV that size on your own is not easy. He was beginning to doubt Kyuhyun's plan was even going to have a glimmer of hope of working. Kevin’s eyes went wide when he noticed Jonghyun and Key.

“DEMONS!” He pointed, finally remembering where he had seen them.   
“Where?” Key dove into a shrub by the house.  
“Just be glad I haven’t trimmed those yet” Yesung grumbled.

Jonghyun helped Key up, “Don’t listen to him Kibum, it’s crazy talk.” He started picking plant bits off of the taller man.  
“Please don’t startle our friends like that, they scare easily.” Kangin said carrying several cases of beer.  
“Oh my god, did you get enough beer?” Onew asked from the now open door.  
Kyuhyun took the opportunity to run past Kangin and into the house. Kevin heard an ‘oof’ and the sound of someone hitting the floor as Kyuhyun was clotheslined by Henry. 

Siwon had just parked his car, fearing Kyuhyun would try to see Sungmin. When he got out, Kevin was standing outside chewing on his thumbnail.  
“What happened?”  
“Kyu just ran in and I heard noises…” Kevin sounded worried.  
Siwon was about to go in to see what happened when they saw Henry just inside the door holding Kyuhyun’s wrist bent in a terribly uncomfortable position. Siwon’s jaw dropped in shock as the normally timid man slammed Kyuhyun against the doorframe and brought his lips to his ear.

“Stay away from our Sungmin,” He snarled, “You had your chance and you threw it away. He’s ours now” He pushed a confused and terrified Kyuhyun none too gently out the front door.  
“Oh hey! More food!” Henry said optimistically as he bent down to pick up a few of the grocery bags that were left on the porch and skipped back into the house.  
Three heads turned to Donghae questioningly.  
“He can kill a man with his pinkie. Just be lucky he’s been in such a good mood lately.” He walked inside with the TV and the last of the grocery bags and closed the door with his foot.


	15. the way things are. the way things were

Sungmin was still asleep when Donghae came in. He snuggled the pillow on Donghae’s side; rubbing his face in it. Donghae took a moment to watch him with soft smile then set to work setting up the new TV.

“Myeolchi” Sungmin murmured with a little frown into his pillow. Donghae nearly dropped the TV when Sungmin spoke.  
He put the TV down on a small table and made sure Sungmin was still asleep after all that noise.

As he was trying to connect wires, Sungmin started muttering again.  
“Hyukjae… what do we do?” Donghae frowned. He remembered asking Eunhyuk that exact question the day they both fell from grace and landed on this stupid plane.   
Since then he’d made the best of it that he could. 

Eeteuk found them and brought more and more of the fallen together.  
Every time he found one, he’d bring them here. Soon there was an entire house full of fallen angels to be kept safe from demons and humans alike. They mainly kept to themselves but some of them like Hangeng and Heechul liked to… mingle. That was why some of them fell in the first place. It was against the rules to lay with the humans.

Donghae realised a while ago that many of heavens laws no longer applied here. Looking at Sungmin, he was glad for that.  
Donghae was lost in thought and instead of connecting Sungmin’s Xbox to the TV, he stared at the wires with a scowl.

“The red wire goes in the red hole” Sungmin shimmied to the end of the bed to see what was happening.  
“How long have you been awake?” Donghae went back to connecting wires.

“Your sniffling woke me up and you were just sitting there staring into space… were you thinking of the monkey again?” Donghae let out a chuckle. Sungmin had no idea how hard he hit the nail on the head.  
“I got you some more games… wasn’t sure what you liked so I got different kinds.” He tossed a bag at Sungmin.

“You got me a wireless controller?” He paused and looked up at Donghae again, “What did I do to deserve all this?”  
“Nothing… just a present. ‘Cause I like you” Donghae grinned from ear to ear.

“But we’ve known each other less than a week… how do you know you like me ‘A new TV and a bunch of video games’ much?”

“I just do, and if you don’t want the TV I can claim I got it for myself and just bought you the games” Donghae looked serious, “Are you hungry?”  
“A bit… I’m going to get fat just eating and sleeping all day.”

“I’m sure we can work it off.” Donghae had a perverted grin on his face, “I’ll see what I can scrounge up.” Donghae hopped to his feet, kissed Sungmin sweetly on the lips and ran to the door. “Oh right, you had visitors.”

“You didn’t let them in?”

“You were asleep; Kyuhyun isn’t allowed to set foot in my house, and Kevin… I just don’t like that kid. He’s just so rude.” Sungmin frowned as Donghae ticked off reasons on his fingers. “Siwon says hello. He escorted the other two off of the porch after Henry scared your ex away.”

“Our Henry?” Donghae nodded “Little old couldn’t hurt a fly Henry?”  
“You apparently mean so much to him that he kinda snapped when the ex tried to run into the house to find you.”  
“Wow… that’s … wow.” Sungmin couldn’t think of what to say about that. Donghae ran out of the door to get Sungmin some food.

***-*-*-***

It was the day before Halloween when Zhoumi and Donghae finally agreed to let Sungmin work on the house again. Even then it was only to decorate the front room. For what Donghae explained was going to be a small get together.

“It’s the most wonderful time of the year!” Donghae sang as he danced around, “The house must be decorated appropriately-"  
“What if we, I dunno… get trick or treaters?” Sungmin asked.

“Did you buy candy?” Henry asked. Donghae ran out of the house screaming about candy.

Henry was eagerly helping the currently one armed Sungmin hang up some fairy lights when Sungmin spoke.  
“So… I heard you scared Kyuhyun off the other day.” He was trying to make small talk

“He was trying to take you away. That would make Donghae – all of us very sad. We like you.” He pouted childishly.  
“Well thanks” Sungmin smiled and pushed a thumbtack into the wall to hold up a string of lights, “How did you scare him off? … Might I ask.”  
“Simple wristlock. I can teach you how to do it if you want.”  
“Would I be able to do it with my arm like this?”  
“Yeah, I don’t see why not,” Henry smiled his mochi smile, “We can get Wookie to help us out after we’re done.”

Donghae came home with armfuls of candy and he heard shouting inside. He rushed in just in time to see Sungmin throw Ryeowook on the ground.  
“Again!” Henry shouted at Sungmin.

“This wasn’t in the agreement.” Ryeowook whined as he got up and prepared himself to be thrown onto the ground again.

“For a lock to be effective it must be applied with pressure. In order for the pressure to be substantial we have to use more pressure than the joint and the muscles surrounding it are able to withstand and resist. This time you roll with the thumb, and twist behind like this.” Henry slammed Ryeowook face down onto the wooden floor. He landed with a truncated shout. Ryeowook shook his head to clear his vision.

“Let’s give Wookie a break,” Donghae said handing the candy to Ryeowook, “I’ll take over. I’m not so easy to bully.”  
Sungmin stood in front of Donghae and took a deep breath. He grabbed Donghae’s hand and twisted his arm behind him. They stood there for a moment. Sungmin rubbed his nose in the crook of Donghae’s neck. Donghae leaned his head back against Sungmin’s shoulder and closed his eyes. Sungmin kicked Donghae’s leg out from under him and Sungmin pinned him down. He had a knee on either side of the brunet’s hips and he was snarling quietly into Donghae’s ear. Only Donghae noticed that Sungmin had put an extra roll of his hips into it when he leaned forward.

“Very good.” Henry said, “Let’s try it again but faster this time.” Acting completely oblivious to what was happening in front of him.  
Sungmin bit Donghae’s ear then got off of him so he could stand up.

“No fair!!! He was using distraction tactics on me.” Donghae whined.  
Sungmin threw Donghae to the ground without giving him a chance to steady himself. Henry laughed.  
“Can’t let your guard down Hae. Even if it is practice.” The amused man said.

“If you weren’t hurt, I’d show you how I felt about this.” Donghae frowned, his cheek pressed against the recently sanded wood floor.  
Sungmin stuck his tongue out at the man beneath him. Donghae flipped over but remained under Sungmin. He smiled with his lower lip between his teeth.  
“That a threat, a promise or a five minute warning?” Donghae asked with a cocky smirk.  
Sungmin stopped sticking out his tongue and looked confused, “huh?”

“Nope, just a tease.” Donghae pouted.  
Zhoumi stomped into the room.  
“Anyone want to tell me why Ryeowook has three bruised ribs?” He demanded.  
Sungmin (still straddling Donghae) and Henry meekly raised their hands.

Zhoumi shook his head and walked back into the parlour. Henry followed, thinking Donghae and Sungmin needed some privacy.  
They watched him leave and Sungmin tried to stand up. Donghae held him in place.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” Donghae asked with a grin.

“I … was … I- going… see if- more decorations?” Sungmin stumbled over his words sure that he was giving the wrong sort of answer.  
“You need to pay the toll…”  
“Toll?” Sungmin sounded worried, “But I don’t-”  
Donghae puckered his lips comically.  
“You look like a fish,” Sungmin giggled then gave Donghae a small peck.

“Aww… you call that a kiss?” Donghae let go of Sungmin’s hips.  
Donghae followed Sungmin into the parlour. Many of the house’s occupants were sitting around the massive TV.

Sungmin watched Henry, Jonghyun and Key on the floor huddling with each other. Jonghyun was holding both of the other men’s hands. Throughout the show he would lean toward one or the other and kiss them on the cheek near the corner of their mouth.  
Sungmin looked over at Zhoumi. He was currently sandwiched between Hangeng and Heechul with haughty smirk on his face and an arm over either man’s shoulders.

“Weren’t Henry and Zhoumi a thing?” Sungmin whispered to Donghae.  
“We’re all kind of a thing, Min… just some of us tend to stick closer to some people than others.”  
Sungmin looked confused. Donghae wrapped his arm around Sungmin’s waist as they stood behind the couch looking at the TV.

 _‘Max. Max, up here. I need to talk to you.’  
‘WHO’S CALLING MY- NO. NO, YOU’RE DEAD! YOU’RE DEAD! I KILLED YOU!’_  
The three men on the floor looked at each other while the man in the movie panicked.  
 _‘Hello again, Max. We have unfinished business you and I.’  
‘NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!’_

Henry his face in Jonghyun's side. He looked nothing like the confident man who had given him instructions on how to floor a man one handed a few minutes earlier.

Sungmin’s phone rang.

He looked to see who it was then he picked it up.  
 _“Is it true?”_ The voice on the other end asked.  
“Is what true Daniel?” Sungmin walked back into the front room and Donghae followed. He was randomly poking Sungmin in the ribs. “Quit it”  
 _“There’s no Halloween party this year?”_ Sungmin sat on the stairs.  
“Yeah no party,” He echoed back, “cut it out, that hurts.” He hissed at Donghae.  
 _“What hurts?”_ Daniel asked.  
“Stupid roommate keeps poking me in the ribs.”  
 _“You didn’t go back to Kyu’s house?”_ The man on the other end asked, _“He insists you still live there.”_  
“Hell no, he was a terrible roommate” Sungmin elbowed Donghae in the upper arm, “Happier up here anyway…”  
“OW~” Donghae whined.  
 _“Sounds like you’re busy, I’ll tell everyone the party’s off.”_  
“Thanks.” Sungmin replied. They said their goodbyes and hung up. 

Sungmin was about to turn to Donghae to give him a piece of his mind when the phone rang again. He picked it up without seeing who it was.  
“Hello?”  
 _“You ungrateful bastard, I pushed you out of my body and let you live under my roof for years but you don’t have the courtesy to tell me that you’ve moved out of that horrible man’s house?”_  
“Hi mom” Sungmin frowned.  
 _“Where are you living now huh? In an abandoned house? What is wrong with you?”_ Sungmin’s scowl deepened.  
“Was there a point in you calling me or was it to bitch at me for moving out of Kyuhyun's house?”  
 _“Don’t you talk to me like that young man. I was going to tell you to come back to me; I’ll set you up with this nice girl and-”_  
“Never in a million years mom.” Sungmin interrupted, “You know I don’t like girls.”  
 _“Of course you do, that horrible man just warped your sense of taste that’s all, and the right girl will help you see the light.”_  
“I don’t need a girl mother.”  
 _“And I hear rumours that you’re shacking up with all of these strange men. Are they ya know, that way too?”_  
“Yes mother… every single one of them.” Sungmin smirked at Donghae when they heard her gasp.  
 _“You’re coming back here even if I have to drag you out myself.”_ The woman shouted and Sungmin held the phone away from his ear.  
“Good luck with that mom,” he frowned again knowing that the small woman really might try to drag him back to her house. “I’m gonna stay here practicing witchcraft and becoming a lesbian.”

Sungmin hung up the phone while his mother was still shouting at him and looked at Donghae. He dropped his forehead on the other man’s shoulder.  
“Becoming a lesbian…” Donghae echoed, “Now that would be an impressive trick.”  
Sungmin let out a breath that just fell short of being a laugh.

“I’m never going back to her house again.” He shook his head back and forth, still pressed against Donghae’s shoulder. “She’s always trying to set me up with some bimbo or another… all the girls in town know that I’m not interested anyway.”

“So what? She finds girls from out of town to try and straighten you out?”  
“She wants grandchildren. My brother can give her that… if he ever decides to stick with just one woman.”

“Never dated anyone before Kyuhyun?”  
“There were a couple girls… they only lasted a couple weeks before I couldn’t handle them anymore…”

Donghae looked expectantly at Sungmin. It sounded to him like he wasn’t done talking.  
“When I lost my virginity to the last one… that was when I realised I didn’t like girls.”  
“Ouch…” Donghae smirked, “Was it that bad or did you just not enjoy it?”  
“It wasn’t that bad… I just… no.” He stopped talking and started gnawing on Donghae’s shoulder.  
“You sure have been bitey since the accident.” Sungmin stopped biting him and looked up into his eyes.  
“Have I?” Donghae nodded.  
“And why’d you tell your friend that your roommate was poking you?” the brunet pouted.  
“Because he was.” Sungmin poked Donghae on the arm. “What else am I supposed to call you?”  
“Lover?... boyfriend?”  
“Pfft… like that’d go over well in this nothing town.” Sungmin looked away, “Besides, you said that you guys were all sort of a thing, I’m not sure how I feel about that.”

“You might get used to it. You’d also be part of our… thing” Donghae bumped Sungmin with his shoulder, “Besides… I want to keep you.”  
Sungmin looked up at Donghae with and blushed not knowing what to say.  
“Think about it for a bit ok?” Donghae suggested.

“I- you…” Sungmin looked like he was on the verge of tears.  
“I can’t wait to show you off at the party tomorrow.” Donghae beamed proudly.  
Sungmin blushed, “You’d actually want to admit I’m with you?”  
“Why not?” Donghae looked confused, “I’d be proud to shout to the mountain tops that I’m with you, Sungmin.”  
Sungmin looked up at Donghae for a moment before crashing his lips into the taller man’s.

“Did that idiot never take you with him to parties?” He asked when they parted. Sungmin shook his head.  
“When we did go to the same parties, we wouldn’t show up at the same time… it was like I was his dirty little secret.” Donghae frowned at this, “I was always just the strangely clingy roommate.” Sungmin looked down.

“Listen to me, Sungmin,” Donghae grabbed Sungmin’s chin to look at him, “Don’t be afraid to admit that you’re with me.”  
Sungmin blinked rapidly. He wasn’t going to cry. He was ecstatic. But he was also scared. Did Donghae really mean it?  
“What’s wrong?”

“Kyu never- He never really told anyone we were together…”  
Donghae’s eyebrows raised in understanding, “Oh… damn. Why would you stay with him for so long?”  
Sungmin looked down at his lap, “Not like I had anywhere else to go…” Donghae frowned, “And most of the time he was really nice to me. Caring… Just when we went outside he would be… distant” He finished lamely.  
“I don’t even know how you put up with that.” Donghae sighed, “Damned if I’d ever let you suffer like that again.”  
Sungmin didn’t know what to say so he just rested his forehead on Donghae’s shoulder. Donghae brought a hand up to run his fingers through the blond locks. He kissed the top of Sungmin’s head and wrapped an arm around Sungmin’s waist.  
“Wanna show me how to play soul caliber 5?”  
“Sure” Sungmin smiled.


	16. morning snoosnoo

The next morning Sungmin woke up on top of the blankets. His legs were tangled in Donghae’s and the TV was still on. The select screen was blaring its repetitive music and flashing lights.

Donghae was smiling softly. Sungmin kissed him on the corner of the mouth.  
Donghae turned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the blond.

“Someone’s happy to see me.” Donghae said in a soft, sleepy voice with a lazy smile.

“Hmm?” Sungmin asked and bit just below Donghae’s ear softly. “I’m always happy to see you” He mumbled into the brunet’s skin.

“You’re not always this hard.” Donghae had a smug look on his face as he reached down to rub Sungmin’s erection through his pants. The blond rolled into his touch.  
Sungmin moved to straddle Donghae’s hips and they kissed lazily.

Sometime in the night Donghae had removed his shirt and Sungmin was running his fingers slowly up and down the other man’s side.

A moment later, Donghae broke their kiss to moan when Sungmin reached between them to rub through Donghae’s pants. The blond left open mouth kisses up and down his neck and collarbone.

Donghae reached down to unbutton both of their pants and slid them down as far as they would go. Sungmin helped kick them the rest of the way off. They hmmed at the feel of so much of their skin touching. Donghae slowly peeled Sungmin’s shirt off, wincing at the sight of the vivid bruise.

Donghae grabbed Sungmin’s face with both hands and pressed small kisses repeatedly on the blond’s lips. They rolled their hips and deepened their kisses.  
Donghae dragged his fingers lightly down Sungmin’s back and cupped his ass causing the smaller man to gasp quietly. He pulled the blond’s hips closer to his and pushed his own hips up. They moaned into each other’s mouths.

Donghae brought his own hand to his mouth and started sucking on the long digits. Sungmin stuck his tongue out to help and they lazily kissed around the taller man’s fingers. Donghae continued kissing Sungmin tenderly as he brought his hand down to Sungmin’s entrance. He pressed past the ring of muscles with one finger and slowly pushed as far in as this position would allow. With his other hand, he rubbed small circles up and down Sungmin’s back.

Sungmin spread his legs imperceptibly wider as Donghae added another finger. He arched his back, pressing their chests together as he rolled his erection against the taller man’s. Every time he rolled his hips back, would push Donghae’s fingers further in.

Donghae slid them further up the large bed with every roll of their hips until he could reach the small bottle on the night stand. He kissed Sungmin once more and pushed him to sit back. He coated his cock with the cold liquid causing himself to hiss at the sensation. He pulled Sungmin down to kiss him and positioned himself at the smaller man’s entrance. Sungmin sat up again and sank all the way down to the hilt.

Donghae cried out at the feeling and involuntarily arched up somehow making Sungmin feel even more filled. The blond rolled his hips in circles like Donghae did the last time. This time Sungmin moaned.

Donghae pulled Sungmin down for a kiss and slowly built a rhythm that had them both humming into each other’s mouths with each push. Eventually every breath they took was a soft moan slowly building in volume occasionally interjected with an explicative.

The taller man rolled them over so that he was on top and hooked Sungmin’s knees over his elbows. He leaned forward to support himself with his hands as he slowly pushed in and pulled out over and over.

“Fuck!” Sungmin shouted into the taller man’s face when Donghae leaned in to kiss him. It became impossible for Sungmin to speak so he stuttered random syllables that sounded close to words every time the taller man pressed against his prostate.

Donghae wrapped Sungmin’s left leg around his hip and ran his hand up the blond’s thigh to grab his hip and pull him closer. His hand moved on to trace circles around the head of Sungmin’s cock. He dipped his finger into the slit and Sungmin watched as Donghae took the finger, wet with precome and licked it.

Sungmin’s eyelids grew heavy as he panted Donghae’s name. Donghae had a strange look in his eye and pulled out of Sungmin completely.

“What are you doing?” Sungmin asked incredulously, feeling terribly empty. His whining turned into a desperate moan as Donghae started hungrily lapping at the head of Sungmin’s cock. He sucked him past his lips. Sungmin threw his head back and grabbed Donghae’s hair while bucking desperately into his mouth.  
He couldn’t even call out the entirety of Donghae’s name before he came hard and shuddered as the taller man milked him for everything he had and greedily drank him in.

Before he realised what was happening, Donghae had swept Sungmin into his arms and into the hallway.  
“What are you…” Donghae shushed him before running into the bathroom.

He sat Sungmin on the counter by the sink and kissed him. Sungmin could taste himself still on Donghae’s lips making the blond kiss back even harder. Donghae stroked at Sungmin’s incredibly sensitive cock as he kissed and Sungmin was surprised at how quickly Donghae got him hard again.

Donghae stepped away to turn on the shower and picked Sungmin back up. He pressed the blond against the wall, holding him up by his legs hooked over his elbows.  
Sungmin held desperately onto Donghae’s shoulders as he slowly pressed all the way into the blond. They both panted. Donghae was desperately trying not to come right away. He sucked the blond’s lower lip into his mouth and just stood there seated all the way in the blond’s tight warmth.

They looked into each other’s eyes. They were close enough for their eyelashes to touch.  
Donghae pulled almost all the way out and slowly pushed back in. they both moaned loudly into each other’s mouths as they kissed hungrily. Donghae’s thrusts gained momentum and force with every push.

Donghae moved one of Sungmin’s legs onto his shoulder to free his hand so he could pump at the blond’s cock. He paused for a moment and looked at Sungmin.  
“Do you know how hot I think it is that you’re this fucking flexible?” He panted with his forehead pressed against Sungmin’s.

Sungmin brought one of his arms up to turn Donghae’s head to the side, “Just fucking move already,” He growled into the brunet’s ear before trailing his lips down Donghae’s neck and biting down on the large tendon.  
Donghae pulled his hips back and slammed into the blond over and over making him moan the brunet’s name and he tilted his head back (bumping it against the wall) 

Donghae’s tempo faltered, “Are you ok?”  
“DON’T YOU DARE STOP!” Sungmin growled as he tilted his head back up to glare at Donghae.

The taller man thrust harder and pumped the blond’s cock as fast as this cramped position would allow. He put all of his weight into each thrust making Sungmin’s shouting moans go up nearly an octave.

He dropped the blond’s leg back to his elbow, “I can’t reach like this, but I wasn’t really doing any good the other way,” Donghae whined, “Can you do it?” He looked from Sungmin’s face to his cock as he snapped his hips forward.

Sungmin grabbed himself roughly and pumped a few times, rubbing his thumb over the head every other time his hand went up his shaft. Donghae watched Sungmin’s hand glide effortlessly up and down as he pistoned into the tight warmth.

The blond rubbed himself slower as he saw the hungry look in Donghae’s eyes. He brought his hand lower to cup the tightening sack and Donghae nearly came undone when he felt Sungmin’s fingers brush his cock when he would pull out.

“Oh god, Min!” He leaned in to kiss Sungmin, “What are you doing to me?”

Sungmin just smirked and went back to stroking himself as Donghae grit his teeth and changed the angle at which he thrust.  
Sungmin took a deep breath and let out a ‘ha’ noise with every thrust that hit the sensitive nerves inside of him.

“Min…” Donghae panted. Sungmin stroked himself faster. “Oh god Min… “He panted, “Fuck” He squeaked, “So close.” Donghae was losing rhythm as he thrust harder into the blond.

“Me too” He panted.  
Sungmin shouted as Donghae angled into his prostate and went still.  
Donghae never lost eye contact with Sungmin. He was completely motionless. All it took was that one look and Sungmin came all over their chests and stomachs. Donghae started thrusting slowly riding out his own orgasm as he came inside the blond. Sungmin gasped at the new sensation inside of himself.

Donghae took Sungmin’s hand and licked each finger. The brunet locked eyes with him as he cleaned off every digit. Donghae slipped out of the blond when he set his feet on the ground. Sungmin made a strange face and stood under the stream of the shower.

“What’s wrong?” Donghae asked.  
“Y-you forgot to use a condom. This feels weird.” He mumbled as he cleaned himself under the warm water.

Donghae wrapped his arms around Sungmin and helped clean him off as he kissed the blond softly.  
“You keep acting like you’ve never done any of this before.” Donghae grabbed a washcloth and started cleaning Sungmin’s stomach.  
“I haven’t…” Sungmin looked embarrassed. “It was just on my hands and knees, always with a condom, barely any touching.” Donghae frowned.


	17. dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minmin gets a teeny little crown  
> also as a side note, for those of you not in the know, Donghae's english name is Aiden for some reason... it's bizarre hearing him introduce himself as such.

“How could you stand that?” Donghae asked incredulously.

“I didn’t know any better…” Sungmin sighed, “With you… it’s amazing… mind blowing even.”

Donghae looked smug, “I try.” He blushed slightly and kissed Sungmin over and over. “This morning sex thing… I’m highly enjoying it.”

“Um… Donghae?” Sungmin asked as he turned off the water.  
“Yeah Min?”  
“Did you happen to bring any towels or clothes or anything like that with you?”  
“Nope” Donghae hummed.  
“This mean we have to run to our room as fast as we can?”  
“Looks like.” Donghae said.

They opened the door and ran to their room… only to run right into Key, Henry and Jonghyun all with evil grins on their faces.  
“Very nice,” Jonghyun said while eyeing Sungmin slowly up and down. The blond suddenly felt more naked if that was even possible.

“Let us know if you ever want to play.” Key said, also staring openly at Sungmin.  
“But Donghae already made him too tired to play.” Henry said childishly.

Sungmin’s blush was crawling down his chest by this point.  
“Yep… too tired,” Donghae said, “Now if you’ll excuse us?” The brunet pulled Sungmin past the three men and into their room.

“I … what just happened?” Sungmin asked when the door was closed.  
“They just propositioned you.” Donghae said as if it wasn’t a big deal.

“And you’re ok with this?” Sungmin went to his dresser to get a pair of sweatpants.  
“They’re less likely to hurt you than Heechul and Hangeng.” Donghae shrugged, “And I’m sure I’d get you back still capable of sleeping with me without having to wait a week until you’re not too sore to have sex.” Donghae put a clean shirt on.

“I’m not too sure what to say… I mean, I see myself as a one man … guy.” Sungmin pulled a shirt over his head with no difficulty.  
“If you want it to be just you and me then I have no problem with this.” Donghae kissed Sungmin’s cheek.

“At least until I’m comfortable with the idea of sharing you with someone else.” He wrapped his arm around the taller man.  
“It’s ok if you never want to share me.” Donghae smirked, “How’s your arm by the way? The bruise looks almost gone.” He asked, feeling the blond’s shoulder and elbow and massaging softly.

“It… doesn’t hurt anymore… You think it’s the pills that Zhoumi gave me?”  
“Must be…” Donghae said with a slight downward tilt of his lips, “I still think you should wear the sling though… breakfast?” He asked with his arms around Sungmin’s shoulders. The blond nodded.

The day rushed by with preparations for the party that night. Ryeowook and Henry were cooking up a storm. Sungmin thought it weird that Henry seemed afraid of the microwave. Sungmin helped here and there as much as he could until Donghae called him away.

“Do you have a costume?” Donghae asked.  
“Why would I have a costume? I haven’t left the house.”  
“I was hoping you’d say that.” Donghae smirked.

“Why am I suddenly worried?” The blond asked as he followed the taller man into their bedroom.  
“No idea” Donghae smiled as he started disrobing the blond. He kissed his way down Sungmin’s back causing the blond to roll his head back and moan softly. He grabbed a button up shirt from a bag that was hidden under the bed and slipped it over Sungmin’s shoulders. He turned Sungmin to face him as he sat on the bed. He kissed Sungmin’s stomach and buttoned the shirt.

“You’re such a tease,” Sungmin groaned, “I can button that myself.”  
“I know, but I’m enjoying myself.” Donghae hummed as he finished buttoning Sungmin’s shirt. He took Sungmin’s sweatpants off and smirked. “No underwear?” He looked up at the blond.

“I was preoccupied.” Sungmin said and he turned to get a pair of boxer briefs. He put them on and walked back to Donghae. The taller man looked up at Sungmin and pulled the waistband down a bit. He softly kissed that spot on Sungmin’s hip that seemed to be the brunet’s favourite place to kiss.

He handed Sungmin a pair of pinstripe skinny jeans. The stripes were uneven and looked like they were drawn on by hand. Sungmin raised an eyebrow but pulled them on, tucking his shirt in.

“These are really comfortable.” He said looking in the mirror.  
“And they fit so nicely.” Donghae said rubbing Sungmin’s butt. Donghae helped Sungmin into a tight waisted tailcoat with stripes that matched his jeans and a bowtie that looked like bat wings.

“How did you find clothes that fit so perfectly?” He asked.  
“I have a good eye for these things.” Donghae smiled proudly. He pulled a smaller plastic bag out of the bag that was under the bed. He turned the brunet to sit on the bed then pushed him flat onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

“Please tell me you didn’t go through all this trouble to just undress me again.” Sungmin asked the taller man.  
“Unfortunately no. that will have to wait for later” He kissed Sungmin sweetly then told him to look up as he lined his eyes with black. He turned Sungmin's face so he could draw skeleton teeth up his cheek and did the other side and his lips. He pulled Sungmin up to look at himself in the mirror.

“Cool… what am I?”  
“Pumpkin king” He said as he slicked the blond hair off to the side and pinned a pumpkin shaped crown into his hair.  
“What are you going to be?”  
“It’s a secret.” Donghae smiled and pushed Sungmin out of the room.

Sungmin walked down the stairs. Everyone turned to see him and they smiled.  
“You look awesome.” Junsu smirked from the couch in the parlour.   
Sungmin had a strange foreboding feeling about tonight. Already he was getting looks that he wasn’t altogether comfortable with.  
A few hours later Sungmin was watching TV with most of the people in the parlour. He looked up when he heard a thwapping noise behind him he saw a blue green blur out of the corner of his eye before he felt familiar lips on his.  
“What took you so long?” Sungmin asked.

“Have you taken a look at what I’m wearing? The prosthetics took most of an hour to put on.” He whined.  
Sungmin took a look at Donghae. He had gills on the side of his neck and his face was a teal fading into light blue up the sides of his face. He was shirtless and the backs of his forearms had fins and his fingers were webbed. He had tight leggings that made his legs a mottled green and blue and his clawed feet had webbed toes.  
Sungmin stood up with a lascivious smirk on his face.

“Like what you see?” Donghae smirked back. Sungmin grabbed the back of Donghae’s head and pulled him in for a kiss.  
“Maybe… you’ll have to see how I feel about it after this party of yours.” Sungmin whispered quietly into Donghae’s ear. The room erupted in catcalls. Sungmin looked mildly surprised that everyone heard him.

Donghae took Sungmin’s hand and pulled him into the front room. The doorbell rang. The guests piled in and Donghae started mingling. Sungmin tried to keep up with the taller man and he noticed with a small smile that he politely avoided too much physical contact with anyone but him. He said it was because his makeup would rub off.

“So… who’s your friend? I mean the great Aiden Lee doesn’t let just anyone top. You must be very special.” The tall man gave Sungmin a look that made him feel small and quite edible.

“Don’t call me that Yunho.” Donghae frowned. “I haven’t been called that in a… long time.”  
“What was it you called yourself again?”  
“Donghae.”

“Ah yes… This one must be good if you let him top.” He purred.  
“How do you … know if I … top or not?” Sungmin blushed as he asked the tall man.  
“He smells like you, sweetie,” He looked at Donghae, “Now whose dick do I gotta suck to get in on the action?”  
“No.” Donghae said, leaving no room for argument as he pushed Sungmin behind him.  
“He’s a grown man, he can make his own decisions.” Yunho reasoned.

“He’s ours,” Heechul butted in.  
“And we don’t know where you’ve been.” Hangeng added.  
Heechul threw an arm over Sungmin’s shoulder and nuzzled his ear. The blond did his damnedest to keep a straight face.

“How about you… Donghae?” Yunho looked at the brunet.  
“Thanks for the offer,” Sungmin said as he pulled Donghae closer to him, “Our schedules are full” Sungmin said in a too sweet voice as he rested his chin on Donghae’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around the teal man.  
Heechul, Hangeng and Donghae turned to Sungmin after Yunho left with impressed expressions on their faces.

“Wow…” Hangeng said.  
“Yunho doesn’t back off when he wants someone.” Heechul added.  
Sungmin smiled and decided that he was confident enough to try and socialise on his own.

Hours passed and Sungmin was enjoying himself. He had a near empty wineglass in his hand and his cheeks were turning pink. He was happy and he would occasionally walk past Donghae and give him a small peck on the lips.

“Are you having fun?” Donghae asked as he rested his webbed, green hands on Sungmin’s waist.  
“Tons. Your friends are so nice.” Sungmin smiled. He had a barely noticeable slur in his voice.  
Donghae kissed him deeply. The blond noticed that they were kissing in front of his friends and he kissed back fiercely.  
A few people nearby hooted and whistled. Sungmin pulled away and blushed.

“I’m trying so hard not to drag you into the other room right now.” Donghae whispered to Sungmin.  
“That would be rude… These people came here to visit you.” Sungmin whispered back in an overly sweet way, “Besides, it’s so much fun making you frustrated.” The blond smirked then gave Donghae a quick peck on the lips before walking away. Donghae stared after the retreating blond and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly and going back to mingling.

“So… you and Donghae huh?” An unfamiliar voice asked as he was about to put the wine glass away.  
“Mhm” Sungmin nodded.  
“Can I get you another glass of wine?” The man with black hair asked.  
“Thanks, that’d be great.” Sungmin smiled charmingly.

A few minutes later the man came back with a new glass and Sungmin took a sip.  
“This wine tastes different.” Sungmin took another sip, “sweeter…” Sungmin dropped the glass and collapsed into the taller man’s arms.  
He ran up the stairs and into the burnt out room that used to be Key’s. He made a hand gesture and stood in the middle of the pentagram with the blond in his arms.  
Nothing happened.  
“Dammit.” He stuck his head out into the hallway to see if anyone was coming then jumped through a window making a louder crash than he wanted.


	18. this does not bode well

Sungmin woke up on an unfamiliar bed. He sat up clutching his head.  
“Ugh…” He grumbled at the terrible taste in his mouth. Then it hit him. He looked around wondering what had happened. He took a mental inventory of the state of his body. His clothes looked undisturbed and he didn’t hurt in unpleasant places. He had a small cut on his leg, but nothing serious enough to worry about at the moment

“If you’re wondering, no, I never took advantage of you while you were unconscious.” The black haired man materialised through the door with a tray.  
Sungmin looked at him in shock.  
“Did you just…”  
“What… Donghae doesn’t do that?”  
“How could he?”  
“He’s like me… everyone in that house is… every. Despicable. one.”  
“What?”

The man with the black hair sprouted a massive pair of black wings.  
Sungmin was slack jawed.  
“There is so much your lover has been lying to you about.” The black haired man purred at Sungmin.

 **Meanwhile**  
“Has anyone seen Sungmin?” Donghae asked.  
Upstairs there was an angry shout. “Which stupid motherfucker smashed the window I just put in yesterday?” Changmin stomped down the stairs.  
Donghae ran upstairs and noticed that there was a tiny bit of blood on the broken glass. When he sniffed it he scowled and ran down the stairs growling.

“Donghae…”  
“Yeah Onew? What is it?”  
“I think Sungmin’s been drugged.” He showed the wine glass with a tiny bit of wine in it to Donghae.

“Did anyone go into Key’s old room?” Taemin shouted from the top of the stairs.  
Donghae ran up the stairs and into the burnt shell of a room. There was a slight sulphuric smell. On the floor was Sungmin’s crown. Donghae clutched it tightly in his hands and roared.

He ran into his bedroom all while pulling parts of his costume off and snarling.  
“If there are any of Jiyong’s men left over, there _WILL NOT_ be any left this time!” He shouted while running down the stairs in his blood stained green coat and his jeans.

“Where are you going?” Eeteuk asked.  
“I’m going to get that incompetent priest to unlock the portal in Key’s room.” Donghae unfurled his wings and flew to the church.

He paused just outside. The proximity of the sacred grounds making him physically uncomfortable. He squeezed the crown in his hand hard enough to bleed and stomped into the church, kicking the door open. Services were in and Siwon was reading the sermon.  
Under normal circumstances he’d find this amusing but he had no time to think about it.

The blood from Donghae’s hand smoked as it touched the floor. Siwon stopped reading when he saw Donghae storm in. The few parishioners murmured amongst each other.  
“Where is the priest?” Donghae was panting.

“What happened to your hand?” Siwon asked.  
“No time, where is the priest?” Donghae growled. “Sungmin is in trouble and I need him to undo what he did in my house.”  
“What do you mean undo?” The priest walked in to the main hall and asked.

“Fix it.” Donghae growled and dragged Father Ted out of the church by the collar of his cassock.  
“What are you d…” He stopped speaking when Donghae took to the sky.  
The priest looked up and saw the massive white wings carrying them to the house.  
He made the sign of the cross.  
“If I didn’t need you so badly, I’d drop you right now for doing that. Stop it, that hurts.” Donghae ground out.  
They landed in the yard and he pushed the priest toward the house.  
“Undo what you did.” Donghae said not putting his wings away.  
“I… I don’t know how.” The priest stuttered.  
“I do,” Siwon said as he drove up behind where the priest was standing.  
The two raised a surprised eyebrow at Siwon.  
“Do it.” Donghae told the tall man.

They ran into the house and Siwon followed Donghae up the stairs to Key’s room, forgetting the priest outside.  
“I’m not going to ask how you know how to do this but help us get Min back.” Donghae pleaded, “Can I help you do anything?”  
“I’ll ask after all of this is done how a demon fell in love with Sungmin, but I think it’d be best if you stepped out while I do this.” Siwon said.  
“I’m not a demon… I’m going to get the demon who took him and make him pay.” Donghae frowned. “I’ll make him suffer if even one hair on his head is out of place.” He growled then closed the door behind himself.

 **With Sungmin**  
“Why am I here?” Sungmin asked.  
“There are a couple reasons, but I’ll explain when the guest of honour shows up.” The black haired man smiled. It made Sungmin’s skin crawl.

“Can I at least get your name?” Sungmin asked.  
“You ask too many questions,” He frowned, “Have something to eat.” He said as he put the tray he had been holding down and walked out.  
Sungmin frowned and put as much distance between the tray and himself. Damned if he accepted anything from him again. He stood up and tested the doorknob. It was locked. He looked out of the window and three dogs jumped up and snarled at him; clawing and drooling all over the window. The initial shock wore off and he realised that it was just one dog with three heads.

“Where the hell am I?” Sungmin slid down the wall below the window covering his face with his hands. He wouldn’t cry. He couldn’t. He was too scared to cry.  
Suddenly he was lifted off of the ground by his throat. His feet didn’t touch the ground. He clawed ineffectively at the hand lifting him as he choked and coughed.

“Looks like he’s here.” The black haired man said. He placed Sungmin on his feet and the blond continued coughing. He held Sungmin in place with an arm wrapped around his neck. There was only enough room for Sungmin to breathe. He placed a hand over Sungmin’s heart and Donghae materialised through the door.

“Let him go Seungri.” Donghae snarled and took a step forward.  
“Take another step and I crush his throat.” He said as he tightened his grip around Sungmin’s neck. The blond started coughing. “Or I could tear his heart out.” He scratched across Sungmin’s chest with a claw, drawing blood. Sungmin grunted in pain. Seungri licked the blood off of his fingers and his widened a bit when he noticed something.

“What do you want?” Donghae said.  
“Revenge.” The black haired man said. “To finish my master’s work…” He paused and nuzzled Sungmin’s neck. The blond was terrified. “I just love the smell of his fear.”  
“Leave him out of this.” Donghae said, “I’ll do what you want.”

“You’ll do what I want anyway. He is crucial for the experiment.” Seungri grinned evilly, “Exactly...how long have you been feeding him your blood?” He nuzzled the trembling blond man again. “Was it delicious?” He asked, whispering into the skin just below Sungmin's ear in a condescending voice.  
“What?” Sungmin asked trying to keep his voice from trembling.  
“Oh this is good” he purred, looking at Donghae. “He doesn’t even know that you’re feeding him your blood? You sneaky boy.” Sungmin frowned and looked up at his lover.

Donghae never took his angry eyes from Seungri. He was clearly trying to think of a way out.  
“Get against that wall.” Seungri gestured to the wall near the bed. Donghae complied. “Have a seat.” He sat on the floor.

The wall grew a set of chains that wrapped around Donghae’s wrists. He struggled against them and they allowed him to put his arms down but not more than that.  
“I’m going to get a few things… and you two obviously need to have a chat. See you in a bit.” He threw Sungmin at the bed and walked out.

Sungmin glared at the door for a moment. Then he sat on the edge of the bed staring at Donghae for a moment.  
“Are you ok Min?” Donghae asked from his spot on the floor. “He didn’t do anything to you did he?

“How long have you been feeding me your blood?” Sungmin scowled. “And… and why?”  
“Zhoumi put it in those pills he’d been giving you. It was to heal you faster. I can’t stand to see you hurting.”  
“What are you? A demon?” Sungmin demanded.  
“Seungri is a demon. I’m not.” He defended.  
“He said you were the same as he is.”

“We came from the same place, yes. We both fell from grace. But we fell for different reasons.”  
Sungmin was still scowling.  
“He was one of the ones who instigated the great war between angels. He fell before I did.”  
“Why did you fall?” Sungmin asked.  
“I was in love.” He sighed and looked down at the wooden floor. “That’s against the rules up there.” He looked at Sungmin. “Eunhyuk kept me sane after they tore us away from grace.” He looked like he was going to cry from relief being able to confess all of this to Sungmin.

“Why didn’t you tell me what you were?” the blond asked.  
“It never came up. And besides, I’m sure it’d go over about as well as it is now. ‘I know you’re Christian and all, and I really like you, but I’m everything you’ve been brought up to hate’ Yeah, I can see that going over very well.” Donghae looked directly into Sungmin’s eyes. “I didn’t want to lose you… but judging by the look on your face, it’s too late. I’m such a fucking idiot.”

There was a moment of awkward silence.  
“What happened to Eunhyuk?” Sungmin asked suddenly.  
“He killed my master.” Seungri materialised beside Sungmin.  
“He sacrificed himself to save everyone from Jiyong’s sadistic experiments. Key still has nightmares.”  
“Don’t you dare speak my master’s name.” Seungri shouted.  
“Jiyong, Jiyong.” Donghae sang.

He grabbed Sungmin around the neck again. “Don’t think I won’t kill him.”  
Donghae shut his mouth. “Please…” He dropped his head, “Don’t hurt him.”  
Seungri threw Sungmin on the bed. He landed hard enough to knock out what little air was left in his lungs. He lay on the bed coughing and gasping desperately for air.

Donghae struggled against the chains. “Sungmin!”  
Seungri dug through a bag of supplies and grinned wickedly. He came at Donghae with a scalpel. Sungmin got up without thinking and tried to throw the black haired man like Henry showed him.

“You are just too cute,” Seungri chuckled, “If you bump me, like that again, there is no guarantee that I won’t cut something important.” Seungri warned. He turned to Donghae again.

Sungmin jumped between Donghae and Seungri and closed his eyes expecting the sting of the scalpel.  
He opened his eyes when the sting never came. He looked up to see a canopy of white feathers cocooning the two men. Sungmin looked up at Donghae who was grimacing in pain. He looked behind himself and saw that the feathers were beginning to stain crimson.

“Why did you do that?” Donghae whispered at him? Sungmin’s only reply was a soft kiss on the lips.  
Seungri’s hand reached through the feathers and pulled Sungmin violently through the bloody wings. The instant his back hit the bed, chains sprang up and wrapped themselves around the blond man. He pulled hard enough to be able to reach Donghae with only his fingertips. Sungmin kept struggling against the chains and his wrists were being rubbed raw.

“Calm down Min,” Donghae said, “struggling will just waste your energy.” Sungmin sat as close to the edge of the bed as he could.  
Seungri grabbed Donghae’s wrist and made a long incision. Donghae made no noise. He wouldn’t give Seungri the satisfaction of knowing that he was in pain. He collected the blood in a large glass. When he was satisfied that he had enough, he licked his finger and sealed the wound on the brunet’s arm.

He brought the glass to Sungmin, “Drink.” He commanded. When Sungmin made no move to take the glass, he brought his face close to Sungmin's.  
“You will drink all of this or next time I will not seal any of the cuts I make on your lover.”

“Don’t make him drink it.” Donghae said weakly. As Sungmin held the glass in his hands but made no move to drink.  
Seungri brought the scalpel to Donghae’s throat and pressed just hard enough for Sungmin start to see a small red line appear in the brunet’s skin. “Do not doubt that I will do it.”  
“Ok, ok! I’m drinking, please don’t hurt Donghae.” Seungri put the scalpel away.

“Drink all of it.”  
Sungmin put the glass to his lips and took a small sip while looking at Donghae.  
“All of it.” Seungri growled.

Sungmin drank as fast as he could. It felt ice cold and like fire at the same time. The faster he drank, the faster Seungri would leave them alone and the faster they could think of a way out. Sungmin reasoned.

He finished drinking and his lips and teeth were stained crimson. Sungmin frowned and threw the glass at Seungri who caught it without looking.  
“I’ll send someone shortly to monitor you.” He grinned and walked out.

As soon as he was out of the room, Sungmin started gagging. He grabbed at his throat and looked terrified at Donghae. The blond’s near black eyes clouded over in a solid vermilion colour.  
Someone came in after Sungmin’s sclera disappeared behind the cloud of red. 

“Shit.” He ran up to Sungmin and dissolved the chains around the struggling man’s wrists.  
“Jae?” Donghae asked. “Get me out of these,” He said quietly, “He needs help.”  
The copper haired demon released Donghae’s wrists and the brunet lunged for Sungmin who was shaking violently and gagging.  
“Stay with me Min, we just need to get to the house and Zhoumi can help me figure out how to help you.” He said quietly to the smaller man as he picked him up and ran after Jae.

“Hurts…” Sungmin barely whispered grabbing at his chest.  
“Just keep your eyes open and look at me. Everything will be ok when we get-“ Their path was blocked by a livid Seungri.  
“Nice try. Where do you think you’re going?” He asked in a low voice.  
Donghae had no idea how Sungmin got out of his arms, but he was standing in front of Seungri with his cerise glare and said “Home”  
All Donghae saw was a bright flash and Sungmin collapsed. Seungri had disappeared. The brunet didn’t question their good fortune, he just ran with Jae to the portal that he came in through.

The three men materialised in Key’s burnt out room and Donghae ran down the stairs to Zhoumi where everyone was grouping and forming an attack plan.  
“Mi, need help.” Jae panted.  
“What happened?” The redhead asked.  
“Seungri forced him to drink Donghae’s blood. Donghae is probably light headed because of all of the blood that bastard took.” Jae made a hand gesture showing how tall the glass was.  
“So roughly a pint and a half.” Zhoumi sighed. “I’ve never seen what happens when a human drinks that much.”  
Siwon and many of the other fallen crowded around the four men.  
“Take him up to his room.” Zhoumi ordered. Donghae ran up to their room and put him on the bed. Zhoumi pushed Donghae out of the way so he could take the blond’s vital signs.

Donghae started pacing behind Zhoumi. “Donghae, go out into the hall if you’re going to keep pacing like this.”  
Donghae went out into the hall and Sungmin screamed louder than the brunet had ever heard.  
Donghae ran back in and Sungmin was panting had his arms out toward the brunet. “Hold him still” Zhoumi commanded as he pulled out a syringe to take the blond’s blood.

Zhoumi left with the blood sample.  
“Thirsty…” Sungmin whimpered, still shaking.  
“I’ll be right back; I’ll get you some water.”

The instant Donghae left the room the screaming and the violent shaking started again.  
Donghae ran back into the room with a glass and filled it in the sink in the corner of the room. Sungmin continued to cry out in pain.  
Donghae tilted Sungmin up so he could drink the water. “Please Min… drink.” He held the glass to the blond’s lips.

He took a few small sips then started gagging again. “Maybe throwing up would help?” Donghae suggested as he put the glass down on his night stand.  
“I’m going to die…” Sungmin moaned softly. "I can feel it..."  
Donghae wrapped his arms around the smaller man. “Please, don’t say that.”


	19. snoosnoo make things feel better

Sungmin closed his eyes and nuzzled Donghae’s throat. Donghae’s Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. Sungmin chased it with his tongue.  
“What are you doing?” Donghae asked. “I thought you said you were dying.”  
Sungmin pulled Donghae down for a kiss. “If I am dying, then as a last request, I want you.”

“What?”

Sungmin grabbed Donghae’s hair with more strength than he’d seen in a long time and in order to not have his hair ripped out he went where Sungmin directed him. And Sungmin wanted a kiss.

Sungmin pulled Donghae to straddle his hips. He kissed Sungmin until the blond let go of his hair. He gave soft little pecks all over his face.  
Sungmin grabbed Donghae’s hips to hold him in place and he bucked up against the brunet’s ass. The taller man tried to roll against the length currently grinding against him but Sungmin continued to hold him still.  
Zhoumi walked in.

“Dammit Donghae! What are you doing? He’s not well and you take advantage of him?”  
Donghae looked down at the man rubbing against his ass to tell Zhoumi what was going on but all he said was “Go ahead, explain.”  
“Uh…” Donghae looked up , starting to have trouble speaking, “He said if he was dying he wanted- Nnn Me- I didn’t think of this.”

“If you don’t feel comfortable doing this,” Sungmin snapped his hips up, his erection almost visible through the tight denim, “I could always take advantage of that fucking other people thing…” He ground his hips in a circle, pulling Donghae closer, “I’m sure that Heechul could take it … He’d scream so goddamn loud wouldn’t he…” He growled at Donghae between his teeth. He knew for some reason or another, Donghae didn’t want him fucking Heechul. “Or maybe Zhoumi over there…” He locked eyes with the redhead. It was a look that Zhoumi had never seen on Sungmin’s face before made infinitely more intimidating by the crimson eyes. It was almost frightening to the tall man. “Fuck, I could almost see my cock disappearing past those lips. I know I could wipe that cocky smirk off of his gorgeous smug face when I fuck it so hard that he’ll think of me every time he swallows.” Zhoumi had a shocked look on his face.

Donghae grabbed Sungmin’s face. “Who are you looking at?” He bit Sungmin’s neck, probably a little harder than he had intended. “I thought you wanted me.” He trailed his lips up the blond’s pale cheek and pressed their lips together. Zhoumi took the opportunity to walk out of the room and slide down the wall outside.  
Zhoumi was visibly shaken and was biting his knuckle hard.

“How is he?” Henry asked with his face close to the redhead’s. Zhoumi looked up and pressed his lips to Henry’s.  
“Whatever you do, don’t go in there.” He said simply.

Inside, Donghae was desperately trying to undo his jeans. His shirt had come off the instant Zhoumi left the room.  
Sungmin was busy leaving marks all over the tall man. Currently he was sucking hard on the dip in the front of his shoulder.  
Donghae stood up, Sungmin seemed to be a little stronger because it took most of his strength to pull away from the smaller man. He could still feel the small tremors in the smaller man every time he stopped moving.

He pulled Sungmin up with him and started undressing the both of them. It wasn’t easy. Sungmin was trying to bite lick and suck every inch of Donghae’s exposed skin.

Donghae finally got the shirt off of Sungmin and latched onto a nipple. He pinched the other one hard and instead of making that unhappy noise in his throat, this time he pinched back. Donghae gasped and let go of Sungmin. The blond pressed their lips together with bruising force. Donghae pushed Sungmin’s jeans down past hips. He made an animalistic noise when the cold air hit his skin.

Without preamble, Donghae got to his knees and took the entire length of Sungmin’s cock into his mouth. The blond grabbed a handful of brown hair and thrust aggressively into his mouth.

Donghae swallowed and Sungmin threw his head back and shouted. Donghae pulled away very quickly spit on his fingers, faster than Sungmin had time to notice the loss of warmth and went back to letting Sungmin thrust into his mouth.  
Outside Siwon was in the hallway looking at Zhoumi.

“They said he was screaming in pain and seizing, why aren’t you in there?” He grabbed the doorknob and threw open the door before anyone could stop him. He froze with his jaw on the floor as he saw Donghae thrust two fingers into the blond and he shouted as he bucked hard into those soft pink lips.

Sungmin opened his blood red eyes and, Siwon had no idea where he was looking until the blond smirked and turned his head toward the door.  
“Enjoying the show?” He rolled his hips forward especially hard making Donghae moan around his cock and thrust his fingers in harder. His eyes fluttered shut and he scrunched up his face letting his mouth drop open and a harsh breath come out.

“I am,” Heechul and Henry said, their heads around the edge of the door frame.

Siwon realised what he was doing and closed the door to a chorus of “Aww I was watching that” He slid down the wall and sat next to Zhoumi mimicking his knuckle biting pose. Zhoumi got up to examine his blood sample... anything but listen through the wall.

Sungmin spread his legs slightly and Donghae inserted another finger.  
A moment later, Sungmin pushed Donghae away from himself and the brunet had no idea when Sungmin had grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand but he was suddenly bent over, face down on the mattress with three of Sungmin’s fingers forced into him. Donghae shouted, more in surprise than pain. Sungmin was covering the brunet’s back with bites and purple marks.

As soon as Donghae started pushing back to fuck himself on Sungmin’s broad fingers, they were taken away and replaced by Sungmin’s cock. The instant he was at the brunet’s entrance he thrust in, hard, and began pistoning all the way in and almost all of the way out, never giving Donghae a chance to get used to the intruding presence. Donghae almost screamed with every thrust and every time he tried to push up onto his hands, Sungmin would press his face into the mattress and bite him hard, making the taller man actually scream.

After a few particularly hard thrusts, Sungmin came deep inside of Donghae. He slowly rolled his hips a few times and pulled out with an evil smirk. He patted Donghae on the ass and stepped back. Donghae had a strange look on his face.  
“Couldn’t you have held on for longer?” He asked.  
“Didn’t want to.” He purred as he admired his handiwork. He traced the gaping rim with a dry finger, making Donghae groan.

“I was so close…” Donghae whined.  
“What are you going to do about it?” Sungmin challenged. He lay back on the bed with an arm behind his head and one knee up as if he didn’t have a care in the world.

Donghae lunged at Sungmin and bit his neck hard. The blond arched so hard that he left himself open. The brunet pushed in quickly. Donghae bit his lip thinking unsexy thoughts until the need to release immediately passed. Sungmin screamed and suddenly went hard again.

“So demanding.” Donghae said as he pulled out completely. He covered his cock in lubricant as an afterthought then pushed all the way back in again.  
Donghae pressed his palms against Sungmin's and entwined their fingers. He brought one of Sungmin’s hands to his face and kissed one of the spots on his wrist where it had been rubbed raw by the chains earlier.

Sungmin moaned softly and trembled, partially from his condition, mostly because of Donghae.  
Donghae closed his eyes and relished in the sound. He moved slowly in and out of Sungmin, drawing moans from him and savoured every sigh. Sungmin brought his face up to Donghae’s and the brunet softly kissed him. He nuzzled Sungmin’s jawline and kissed the shell of his ear. Sungmin let out a breathy moan.

Donghae pushed away from the bed far enough to get a good look at Sungmin as he deliberately rolled his hips forward. Sungmin’s makeup from earlier was almost gone. His eyes were completely red. His lips were parted, dark pink and swollen. The rest of his face was starting to match his lips. And in this moment Donghae understood.

He brought his lips to Sungmin’s ear “You are so fucking beautiful.” He whispered then pulled away slightly.  
Sungmin kissed Donghae as hard as he could considering he couldn’t lift his head very far with his hands pinned to the bed like this.  
Sungmin rolled his hips in an effort to get Donghae to move faster. It made Sungmin see stars. He gasped harshly and let out a desperate, high pitched moan. Donghae let go of Sungmin’s hands and trailed fingers up the pale arms and neck to cup Sungmin’s face and press sweet kisses to his lips as his hip movements became faster, almost desperate.

He brought his hands down to run his fingers down the blond’s creamy thighs and brought both legs over his shoulders. He slowed his thrusts again as he leaned forward. He kissed Sungmin softly before leaning back. He kissed and nipped at Sungmin’s thigh just above the knee earning another desperate moan.  
Sungmin brought his hand down to stroke at himself, matching Donghae’s thrusts. Donghae sped up and snapped his hips forward with every thrust, making sure to brush against the sensitive nerves.

Donghae’s hand joined Sungmin’s stroking his cock. When he was sure the brunet would take over, Sungmin rubbed lower, softly feeling the rapidly tightening skin around his testicles and pressing against the skin below that, feeling the head of Donghae’s cock every time he nearly pulled out.  
Sungmin continued bring his hand down and touched Donghae’s cock as he pulled out of his tight heat making Donghae let out a sob. He continued down and softly ran his fingers around the tight skin between Donghae's legs. This was when Donghae came undone. Instead of being still and quiet, this time he let out an almighty roar and his wings sprouted as he desperately pounded into Sungmin trying to prolong the sensation.

He twisted his wrist as he stroked the blond and squeezed the head of his cock. Donghae’s last thrust angled into the blond’s delicate nerves and his eyes cleared up long enough for Donghae to know that Sungmin was looking directly into his eyes as he came.


	20. please don't hate me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sungmin's symptoms (a good chunk of them) are symptoms of something called hemolysis  
> it's where you get the wrong kind of blood from a transfusion or something and your body starts destroying your red blood cells (there is also something that results from this called hemolytic anemia.  
> symptoms include stomach ache, back pain, shortness of breath/ near complete inability to breathe, and seizures in extreme cases  
> and since our dear sungmin is anemic to begin with, that should probably lead to hypoxemia (the lack of oxygen in your blood)  
> i forget which one of these causes dangerously rapid heartbeats

They both breathed out shaky sighs and moved in to kiss each other.  
“How do you feel?” Donghae asked when he rolled off of the smaller man.

“Pleasantly distracted.” He hummed, still breathing heavily as he kissed Donghae’s shoulder and chest.  
“I should get you into some pajamas.” Donghae said as he reached for some tissues to help clean the blond off. He looked up at Sungmin with a smirk and cleaned off his stomach with his tongue.

“Fuck.” Sungmin squeaked, squeezing his eyes shut and dropping his mouth open.  
Sungmin reached for the tissue box to clean off what he did to Donghae as well. He kissed the back of the brunet’s thigh.

“Did I hurt you too bad?” The blond asked, worried.  
Donghae kissed Sungmin. “Just the right amount of hurt.” He sat up and got off of the bed to get some sweats for Sungmin.  
Sungmin curled up in a ball then suddenly arched violently off of the bed. He started hyperventilating. Donghae helped Sungmin into some sweatpants and threw a pair of boxers on for himself.

“Zhoumi!” Donghae shouted as he pulled Sungmin between his legs and held him to his chest. “Zhoumi!” He shouted again.  
The door opened cautiously and the redhead stuck his head in. “Is it safe?”  
“Yeah.” Donghae said, clutching the sweating blond to his chest.

“I think I’m going to have to take blood samples every hour to see what is changing and what I can do for him.” He said as he pricked the end of Sungmin’s finger and squeezed a few drops of disturbingly clear blood into a small bottle.  
“I can’t take too much, Sungmin’s red blood cells are dropping through the floor.

Zhoumi left the room and Sungmin turned in Donghae’s arms to look into his face. He was still breathing fast.  
“It’s getting worse” He frowned. Sungmin’s face was turning bright red but his lips were starting to tinge blue  
“Fuck… I knew the sex was a bad idea.” Donghae ran a hand down his face.  
“Don’t say that… I wanted to do that one last time and I felt better ‘til you walked away” Sungmin tried to reassure the taller man. “How are your wings?”  
“They’re ok.” Donghae tried to look cheerful. Sungmin scooted back down with his back to Donghae’s chest. Sungmin yawned.

Siwon stuck his head in the door, followed by Henry and Heechul.  
“Are you decent?” Siwon asked.  
“Yeah…” Donghae said sadly.  
Sungmin lay trembling with his eyes screwed shut. He was breathing rapidly and trying to get as close to Donghae as possible.  
“How is he?” Heechul asked.  
“Getting worse.” Donghae said.

“For a while it stopped hurting when Donghae was directly in contact with me…” Sungmin gasped in pain and clutched his stomach. He tried to put his feet on the bed to push closer to Donghae. He whimpered as they slipped out from under him.

Donghae wrapped his arms tighter around Sungmin and kissed the top of his head trying to soothe him.  
“Min… I have something for you.” Siwon smiled softly and grabbed the back of Sungmin’s hand to cup it so Sungmin could hold the necklace he was offering.  
Siwon closed Sungmin’s hand around the cross necklace and Sungmin screamed until his throat was raw. Donghae threw the necklace across the room, as far as he could from Sungmin. He looked at Sungmin’s hand and momentarily there was a cross shaped burn in his palm. The veins leading away looked as if they had venom in them and were turning a sick colour. Slowly the colour retracted and Sungmin’s keening subsided as the wound started to heal before their eyes.

Siwon looked up at Sungmin who was staring at his palm in shock and mild terror. Tears started to form at the corners of his eyes.  
“Min, I’m so sorry. I had no idea that would hurt you.” Siwon apologised.  
Donghae grabbed Sungmin’s hand and kissed the palm, feeling for any scarring then tangled their fingers together. He went back to kissing the top of the blond’s head.

“Siwon…” Donghae paused momentarily his task of calming Sungmin down.  
“Yeah?”  
“Could you get Shindong and bring him here? I’m sure Min would love to see him.” He rubbed his cheek in the blond hair.  
“Yeah… no problem.” He said as he got up.  
“Siwon… don’t tell him what’s going on ok?” the tall man nodded and left.

Zhoumi pushed past Siwon and knelt by the bed, feeling Sungmin’s pulse. “What happened? Fuck that’s fast.” Zhoumi commented at Sungmin’s pulse.  
“The bible thumper gave Sungmin a cross and he… reacted poorly.” Heechul frowned.  
Sungmin presented his palm to the redhead. “It… it…. It’s better.” He panted.

“Started out at least a third degree burn.” Donghae frowned. Zhoumi too frowned.  
“I would advise never stepping into a house of worship.” Zhoumi said trying to be amusing.  
Sungmin started bawling. Donghae started rocking Sungmin side to side, shushing him.

“Isn’t there anything we could give him for the pain?” Donghae asked.  
“If we do, who’s to say the blood won’t take over if we drug Min?”

 

There was a knock on the door a short time later. Sungmin had his eyes closed and if it weren’t for the tremors that wracked his body and the worryingly rapid gasping, one would assume that he was sleeping peacefully.  
“Min, you have a visitor.” Donghae said softly into the blond’s ear.  
Shindong sat on the edge of the bed and Sungmin opened his eyes at the new weight dipping the mattress. Siwon stood by the door with his arms crossed and a frown plastered on his face.

Shindong gasped when he saw the blond’s vermillion eyes and glared accusingly at Donghae. “What did you do to him?”  
“Wasn’t his fault…” Sungmin gasped loudly, “He kept me safe from the guy that was hurting me,” He gripped the arms that were wrapped around him as tightly as possible. “He got hurt too…” Sungmin winced.

Donghae looked like he was about to cry. He was helpless to do anything.  
“So…” Sungmin swallowed harshly, trying not to scream in pain, “How was Halloween?”  
Shindong was unnerved by the fact that he had no idea where Sungmin was looking.

“Since the usual place was unavailable, nice digs by the way, Eli threw the party. That asshole Kyu got shitfaced and started making out with everything that moved. So I stayed perfectly still…”

Sungmin smiled and let out a wheeze that sounded almost like a laugh. Even Donghae chuckled a bit until he felt Sungmin’s muscles tense up.  
“Oh crap.” Donghae said when Sungmin’s head lolled back. “Zhoumi!” He shouted, laying Sungmin flat on the bed. Zhoumi rushed in and helped keep Sungmin from hitting his head on things until the seizure passed.

He started screaming, and arching back. He was flopping around completely unable to control his muscles anymore.  
“Get back!” He screamed at the two men as he straightened Sungmin out on the bed. He pet the blond’s hair and tried to calm him down and eventually he was lucid and only trembling again.

“It’s a shit state of affairs when Sungmin ‘trembling like a leaf’ is the best we can hope for.” Zhoumi grumbled  
“I’m so so sorry this happened Min…”

“I’m not…” Sungmin winced and took a pained gasp, “I wouldn’t have met any of you otherwise.” Donghae wasn’t sure how he knew, but he knew that Sungmin was looking directly at him.  
“Thank you for everything… all… of… you.” Sungmin tried to get the whole sentence out of his mouth before a significantly more violent bout of seizures took him.

He took in a desperate, squeaking , long and drawn out inhalation two minutes in and the seizures started to slow but not because it was subsiding.  
“Fuck” Donghae pushed Sungmin’s head back and forced air into the blond’s lungs. Sungmin coughed and choked then resumed his seizure.

Donghae had tears in his eyes as he sat back and he didn’t really care who saw.  
Shindong took the opportunity to sit next to Donghae and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “Thanks for taking care of him.” He said softly.

“Wait ‘til he’s better to tell me that…” He sniffled, “I’m so fucking useless.”  
“He would have never lasted this long without you.” He reassured.  
Sungmin's seizure stopped and he rolled onto his side. He grabbed one of Donghae’s hands and one of Shindong's hands. “Take care of Hae for me ok?” He requested weakly.

Shindong frowned. “You do it, he’s your boyfriend.”  
“Please?” He pouted as best as he could considering his eyes were crimson and he was too weak to do much of anything else.

“No, you’re gonna live through this.” Shindong asserted.  
He let out a small ‘heh’ before flopping onto his back and letting go of Shindong's hand. He looked over at Donghae as if he was trying to imprint his face to memory and then closed his eyes with a long drawn out sigh. All of his muscles went slack and Donghae could feel Sungmin’s pulse stop.

“No nononononononono don’t do this to me.” He started chest compressions, “Come back, you can’t go!” He forced more air into Sungmin’s lungs and Zhoumi ushered everyone out of the room. “Don’t leave me alone like this!!!”

A few minutes of no change and Zhoumi grabbed Donghae and pulled him away from the blond’s still body. Donghae struggled against the redhead who held Donghae as tight as he could.

“Come back you idiot! I need you!” He stopped struggling and Zhoumi eventually let him go.


	21. i hope it's not too dumb or sappy

Donghae would have liked to say that it went easy for Sungmin but he took it hard at the funeral. He had been ‘out of town’ for quite some time but he got a black envelope in the mail. They didn’t know where else to send it, so maybe the weird house on the hill would know.

He held it in his shaking hands with a terrified expression but slowly tore the paper.   
He knew who the funeral was going to be for but he just could not stop crying. no amount of consolation would help.

When they attended the funeral at the mortuary, they shook hands with what they could only assume was his grandson. … looked just like him.  
“How did you know grandpa?” He asked.  
“We were old friends… since I was a kid.” He said behind a dark pair of sunglasses. “He was like family to me.”

They walked past the open casket and he put his hands over his mouth to contain a sob.  
He had lived many long years, had children and grandchildren.

He was still devastated.

They got a tap on the shoulder after they sat down and were pulled into another room. They were made to sit and several other people including the one they thought was his grandson came in.

A lawyer came in and sat behind a desk and began reading.  
“I leave my house and all of my belongings to…” the lawyer droned on and on. He really didn’t want to hear this. His head perked up when he heard his name.

“And lastly… Min. I want you to keep an eye on my grandson Donghee. He’s a good kid and won’t cause you any trouble but he needs a guardian angel.”

Sungmin burst into tears and Donghae held him until he had calmed down a bit.

He wiped the smaller, now black haired man’s nose with a tissue and the man now known as Donghee thought it endearing. He thought these new people were interesting and granddad told them essentially to be friends. Donghee smiled softly.  
“Would you like to come over for dinner?” Donghee asked.

 ********************************  
Perhaps I skipped a little too far into the future.

You’re probably wondering what happened that night.

A few minutes of no change and Zhoumi grabbed Donghae pulling him away from the blond’s still body. Donghae struggled against the redhead.  
“Come back you idiot! I need you!” He stopped struggling and they eventually let him go.  
He rested his ear on the blond’s chest.  
“Please… don’t leave me… I love you.” He pleaded.

 **Meanwhile**  
Sungmin saw jumbled images. All of them at once. They slowly started to sort into individual scenes. One by one they started flashing past like a flip book.

“Are you sure this is ok?” He asked the blond angel he now figured was Eunhyuk as they hid behind a white building.  
Eunhyuk grabbed the back of his head and crashed their lips together, finally pressing him against the side of the building.  
Their hips rolling together while Hyukjae’s hand moved down to a thigh.

They were caught and dismissed without as much as a trial. They were just sent to earth. They landed in an alley.  
“What do we do now, Hyukjae?” He asked.

They met Teukkie who took them to this newly built house on a hill in the middle of nowhere. It was safe. But they also had to share a room. They had no problem with this.

Eunhyuk’s head bobbing up and down while Donghae tried to keep as quiet as he could. Why didn’t they go out to the stables or something? People are going to get mad at them if they’re caught again. He bit the side of his hand hard to stifle the moans that Eunhyuk was pulling from him only to find that the pain turned him on more.

The visions whooshed by faster and faster.

He had a mind blowing orgasm and then Eunhyuk left him tied to the bed. He kissed him and put a pair of pants on the tied up man.

He didn’t get there to save Eunhyuk in time.

Overwhelming grief.

Sungmin was able to feel much of what he was seeing.

His heart fluttering slightly seeing a figure on the side of the road in a white dress.

His breath catching when he picked the mud soaked man up and put him in his car.

His near inability to sleep when he shared the sleeping bag.

Finally it was a series of pictures that he almost recognised… but it was then that he realised these memories were not his own. 

Incredible pain as the board with nails was pulled from his back but relief in seeing that his lover was not in any immediate danger.

They were looking in a mirror but he saw himself guide Donghae’s hand into his pants. The feeling of his hand stroking himself was so vivid and delicious Sungmin almost didn’t want to leave this memory.

Arguing with Kyuhyun.

Sungmin smiled softly when Donghae stood confused in front of the Xbox games and just decided to grab random best sellers.

Barely contained anger as he searched the house for clues of Sungmin’s whereabouts.

Flying over town with father Ted in his hands.

Rage and fear as Sungmin was forced to drink his blood.

The images jumbled again and ran together until Sungmin realised that he was sitting in a chair in a pitch black room. There was a projector just behind him and someone walked out from behind it to stand in the now bright white beam of light of the projector.

“So…” the familiar voice said.

It took Sungmin a moment to adjust to the light.

“You and Donghae huh?” He asked in an almost condescending voice.  
“Oh no, not again.” Sungmin whined.

He was starting to adjust to the light and he realised who it was. His eyes went from a squint to wide with recognition.  
“Hyukjae…” Sungmin breathed out. He could still feel Donghae’s love for him.  
“Sungmin … right?” Sungmin nodded “I have to thank you for dragging Hae out of the dark pit I kinda left him in…”  
“But.. I haven’t…”

“I’m sure everyone else has noticed how happy you’ve made him too. You can’t leave him like this.” Eunhyuk frowned as he made a decision. “Look. I don’t need to look over him anymore and I don’t have a place to go now that I’m dead… ish so can you watch over him for me?”

“What?” Sungmin looked confused, “Didn’t I die too?”  
“If I give you something, you have to promise to open your eyes for me, ok?”  
“Just… open my eyes?” Eunhyuk nodded. “Um… ok.”

Eunhyuk walked to the smaller man and put his hand over his heart. He then cradled the back of Sungmin’s head and kissed him softly. The kiss became hungrier as Eunhyuk kissed Sungmin with all of the longing he felt for Donghae. Sungmin kissed back with all of the longing that Donghae felt for Eunhyuk.

It started to rain. and they broke their kiss. Sungmin's eyes went wide because it just felt right to kiss him but at the same time it didn't.  
“See? Donghae misses you already.” He smirked sadly, “It always rains here when he cries.”  
They looked up at the rain. Eunhyuk’s now glowing hand was still pressed against Sungmin’s chest.

Eunhyuk brought his lips to Sungmin’s for one last chaste kiss and then Eunhyuk was gone. Leaving only the words ‘Open your eyes’ drifting on the wind.  
Suddenly he was bombarded with flashes of memories from Eunhyuk.

Meeting Donghae... realising he was in love and the fear associated.... he knew they could get kicked out... resignation... ultimate feeling of love he hadn't felt since losing grace - all for Donghae... so much love.

_and then a bright white light._

Sungmin lifted a hand to stroke Donghae’s head when he heard the brunet pleading for him to stay. His hand froze a centimetre above the brown hair.

“Please… don’t leave me… I love you.” He whispered.  
“I love you too…” Sungmin whispered back. not because he wanted to be cute and whisper but because that was the loudest he could speak after not having air in his lungs for so long.

Donghae jumped a foot into the air and stared at Sungmin in shock.  
The blond slowly pushed himself up and smiled softly at Donghae.

Donghae threw his arms around Sungmin’s neck and kissed everything he could reach without letting go.  
Donghae never wanted to let go of Sungmin again.

“How do you feel?” Zhoumi asked.  
“Like shit… but I don’t feel like my veins are trying to rip their way out of my body anymore and my lungs don't feel like they're on fire. Stomach ache and back pain is still here though”

“Donghae… stand over there for a moment.” The redhead ordered.  
Donghae clung tighter to Sungmin, “No… I don’t wanna let go again.” He pouted.

“But I have to pee.” Sungmin whined, “I haven’t gone since the party and I had a lot to drink.”  
Donghae reluctantly let Sungmin go and the blond rolled out of bed then fell to the floor. Donghae rushed to pick him up.  
“My legs fell asleep.” Sungmin explained and picked himself off the ground but still accepted his lover’s help.  
He came out of the water closet and he smirked upon seeing Donghae right there ready to help him back to bed.  
“Well? How do you feel now?” Zhoumi asked again. He was feeling Sungmin's pulse. the smaller man's lips were still slightly bluish and his cheeks were still pink but he looked better. His pulse was almost normal and Zhoumi sighed a bit in relief. 

“Still terrible and a bit out of sorts but it doesn't hurt to step away from Donghae and I… never mind” He saw Zhoumi’s questioning glance. “I need to talk to Hae alone for a minute…” He said softly.  
Zhoumi left the room only to be met with a crowd, all with questions.

“What did you need to say?” Donghae asked.  
Sungmin kissed Donghae with everything he had. All of the love and longing of everyone that he assumed was now in his head.

“Eunhyuk missed you.” Sungmin whispered into the taller man’s lips.  
“What?”

“He brought me back I guess with the last of his energy to keep an eye on you” His crimson orbs locked onto Donghae’s brown eyes. “Said he was sorry for leaving you alone for so long.”

“You saw… Eunhyuk?” Donghae frowned.  
“He gave me … something… not sure, but I can remember things that never happened to me like getting kicked out of heaven… and why. Leaving you to destroy Jiyong and free the others.

Donghae frowned.

“But I remember things from you too… and I probably shouldn’t… Tiny little human brain problems or something. But I’m not sure I like seeing something so… private.

“It’s ok,” Donghae sighed, “At least I don’t have to explain things to you this way.”  
Everyone piled in from the hallway in time to see Sungmin pull Donghae in for a kiss.

“He’s … not dead?” a slobbery, weepy Shindong wiped his face. Apparently Zhoumi had kept a somber visage and wouldn’t tell anyone what had happened when he came out. Everyone was pleasantly surprised. Zhoumi had an evil grin on his face. They had assumed the worst when he had told them that Donghae needed a moment alone.

 ***-*-*-*-*-*-***  
It wasn’t until several years later that Sungmin had realised the full impact of what had happened to him. He wasn’t aging. All of his friends were looking noticeably older. He saw Kyuhyun wandering around town unhappily with a gaggle of small children that looked a lot like him following him around and he looked pretty haggard for a thirty eight year old. Sungmin smirked. he ended up with a paternity suit and a handful of trouble making children with only Kevin to help him care for them and he bailed pretty early on too.

Sungmin always wore dark glasses whenever he went outside. It would probably be bad if people saw his eyes. By this point, Shindong had heard the entire story and swore to secrecy; as did Siwon. In fact Siwon was asking the fallen so many questions that most of them pretended not to be home when he came to visit.

“How long do you suppose this perpetual youth thing is going to last?” Sungmin asked pulling Donghae to him for a kiss.  
“Hopefully forever,” The brunet replied, “But we could have Zhoumi look at the rate of cellular decay or whatever in your body if you want.” He said as he put his hands on Sungmin’s hips and they swayed back and forth, dancing to a tune that only they could hear.

Donghae nuzzled Sungmin’s ear and spoke softly, “I hope Eunhyuk’s last present was to give you to me forever.”   
Sungmin hummed happily and pulled on the taller man’s hand, “let’s go home. We’ll talk to Zhoumi… Maybe later we can take advantage of him too.” Sungmin winked and Donghae let the blond pull him home with a surprised expression on his face.


	22. smutty epilogue of snoosnoo smuttiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i was falling asleep when i edited this. sorry

Sungmin had called Zhoumi in to his bedroom to ‘ask him a question’ and the instant he stepped completely into the room, the door slammed shut and the lock clicked. Zhoumi turned to see Donghae leaning against the door, looking for the most part like he was incredibly interested in his fingernails.

“Um… You needed to ask me a question?” He wasn’t too sure what to make of the situation.  
“What do you think of us, Zhoumi?” Sungmin asked with a slightly predatorial tilt to his head and an evil smirk.

“I think of you two as wonderful, v-valuable friends,” Zhoumi was getting nervous for some reason.  
“Aww Hae… I think he friendzoned us.” Sungmin pouted exaggeratedly.

Donghae wrapped an arm around Zhoumi’s chest and pulled his back forcefully against his chest.  
“What are you… hnnnnn” Zhoumi couldn’t remember what he was going to ask. Donghae had bitten the tendon in the redhead’s neck softly. and was now soothing the spot with open mouthed sucking kisses.

“That’s a pretty noise.” Sungmin smiled. He was standing just in front of the tall man. He was slowly unbuttoning Zhoumi’s shirt.  
Donghae’s hand was in the way so Sungmin bit it. “Ow” The brunet whined then moved his hands to Zhoumi’s hips.  
Zhoumi’s maroon button up shirt hung open and Sungmin admired him with a half-smile. He dipped his head slightly to nip at Zhoumi’s collarbone and Donghae pulled the collar back a little to kiss between the redhead’s shoulder blades. He let out a low hum.

Donghae’s eyes locked onto Sungmin’s and the brunet’s hand moved in front and unzipped the tall man’s jeans. Zhoumi’s head rolled back onto Donghae’s shoulder. The brunet gently touched what he could without moving his pants and zhoumi's breathing sped up.

Sungmin stood on his toes and licked one side of Zhoumi’s throat. Donghae attacked the other side with open mouthed kisses. Zhoumi’s eyes stayed closed but his eyebrows were raised up high and his mouth formed into a slight O shape.

The raven haired man grabbed Zhoumi’s hair hard and forced his lips against the redhead’s. His lips were already parted so the short man easily shoved his tongue into the tall man’s mouth.

“I just love it when he’s forceful don’t you?” Donghae hummed into Zhoumi’s ear as the two men continued to twist their tongues around each other.  
Donghae ground his hips against Zhoumi’s ass as Sungmin began to kiss down the redhead’s chin and bite his way down his neck. Every time Donghae rolled forward, Sungmin would respond with an answering hip roll. Zhoumi let out a small shout.

Sungmin ran his hands up Zhoumi’s chest and down his arms pushing the long appendages back for Donghae to hold on to and forcing the tall man’s chest out.  
Sungmin bit one of Zhoumi’s nipples and Donghae sucked on the juncture of the redhead’s neck. The black haired man ran a soothing tongue across the bite and Zhoumi sighed softly. Sungmin looked at Donghae. Donghae seemed to be the only one who knew where Sungmin was looking. Donghae nodded and turned Zhoumi to face him as Sungmin wandered off.

Donghae ran his hands up the tall man’s back under his open shirt and Zhoumi sighed, letting the brunet kiss him deeply. Zhoumi pulled Donghae’s t-shirt off and continued kissing.

He was pulled forcefully away from Donghae by his red hair and dragged toward the bed with a small shout. Donghae followed with a grin and pushed Zhoumi’s hands up so they could grasp the corner post of the canopy bed.

Sungmin stood on the bed, tied the redhead’s hands to the pole with one of his neckties and leaned down to lick at his ear. He looked directly at Donghae who grinned evilly and sucked on the nipple that Sungmin didn’t bite. He panted desperately, struggling against the surprisingly well tied restraints.

He took a rough gasp when he felt the cool air of the room on his skin. Sungmin took off the tall man’s pants and underwear as he jumped off of the bed.  
Sungmin forced the tall man’s head down so he could kiss him. He grunted because his shoulders were stretched farther than what was comfortable. Sungmin compensated by standing on his toes.  
Sungmin grabbed Donghae’s hair and pushed his face harder against the redhead’s chest, silently telling him to be a little rougher. Zhoumi’s grunt turned into a soft moan as Sungmin ran his hand from Donghae’s hair and down the redhead’s stomach. Just as he thought he was going to feel Sungmin’s cool fingers on his cock, he brought his fingertips to Zhoumi’s hip and down his inner thigh. He whimpered with need.

Sungmin turned his attention to Donghae and nipped at the brunet’s ear. He let go of Zhoumi’s nipple and gasped. Sungmin grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for a forceful kiss.

He turned them so Donghae’s back was against Zhoumi’s chest. Donghae moaned at the feeling of warm flesh on his back. He pulled Sungmin’s shirt over his head and rolled his hips backwards making Zhoumi nearly scream at the brief friction.

Sungmin dragged his nails hard against Donghae’s back. Zhoumi could see light spots of blood start to surface. Sungmin kissed Donghae harder and Zhoumi took the opportunity to lick and kiss what parts of the brunet he could reach.  
Donghae broke the kiss to moan loudly.

Sungmin pushed Donghae off to the side of Zhoumi then dropped to his knees. Donghae looked down at Sungmin and licked his lips. Donghae grabbed Zhoumi’s chin and kissed him hard so he couldn’t see what Sungmin was going to do to him.

Donghae brought his hand down to Zhoumi’s hip and pushed against it so he couldn’t move. Sungmin smirked up at Donghae then brought his hand down to kiss one of Zhoumi’s thighs. He threw his head back with a breathy ‘ah’

“P-please… please Min… stop teasing…” Sungmin licked up Zhoumi’s thigh “Oh god” He shouted.

“Stop whining, you know you’re enjoying this.” He said as he pushed the redhead’s legs apart and licked from just above his other knee to his hip. Donghae still held Zhoumi’s hip firmly. Sungmin looked back up at Donghae. All Zhoumi saw was Donghae nod down at Sungmin before he felt two slick fingers roughly shoved inside of him. Zhoumi screamed and his cock twitched violently.

Sungmin never gave him a chance to get used to the intrusion before adding another finger and pushing harder, bending his fingers and occasionally twisting his wrist. Zhoumi shouted every time Sungmin forced his fingers in.

His scream raised in pitch when Sungmin found the sensitive nerves and pushed hard against it with every push. Sungmin had added another finger but Zhoumi couldn’t comprehend anything beyond the stars in his eyes.

“Oh fuck… I’m close.” Zhoumi panted.  
Sungmin pulled his fingers away and stood up.  
“What are you doing?” The redhead nearly cried. He felt so empty.

“Zhoumi…” Sungmin purred and looked him in the eyes as Donghae began to untie the fabric holding Zhoumi’s wrists immobile above his head. “Do you remember what I wanted to do to you a while back? You know, when I was dying…” Sungmin took his pants off.  
Zhoumi looked nervous as he licked his lips. Donghae removed the rest of his clothes. Sungmin crashed his lips against the redhead’s then pushed him toward the floor.

Zhoumi looked up at Sungmin as Donghae stood behind his smaller lover.  
Sungmin leaned his head back when Donghae kissed his shoulder. Sungmin gently ran his fingers through Zhoumi’s hair while insistently pushing his face against the erection in his underwear. He also ran his fingers through Donghae’s hair to bring his face closer for a kiss.

Zhoumi tried to copy Sungmin and kiss everything but Sungmin’s cock. Sungmin wouldn’t have any of that and pressed Zhoumi’s face directly against his cock. Zhoumi looked up while kissing and licking through the underwear. Sungmin loosened his grip. Sungmin looked down at the redhead who was looking back up and kissing softly. Donghae pulled Sungmin’s underwear down and Zhoumi continued kissing and licking at the hard flesh.

“Lick the head” Donghae whispered into the redhead's ear.  
Zhoumi complied and his other hand drifted to his own erection, desperate for contact.  
“No, no… don’t do that,” Donghae warned and Zhoumi reluctantly let go of himself.

The brunet spread Sungmin’s legs slightly and ground against him.  
“Suck.” Donghae and Sungmin said at the same time.

Donghae gently traced Sungmin’s entrance as Zhoumi took the head into his mouth, dipping his tongue into the slit and then sucking on the head.  
Donghae gently pressed two slippery fingers into Sungmin and pulled them out again. Sungmin rolled his head back and kissed where Donghae’s jaw met his ear, moaning so quietly that only Donghae could hear him. Donghae let out a harsh breath because of the barely audible noise.

Sungmin looked down at Zhoumi who had never taken his eyes off of the two other men and tightened his grip in the red locks.  
“You know what I want…” Sungmin growled. Zhoumi swallowed harshly before he was almost gagging at the flesh pressed violently against the back of his throat.  
“Mmm He’s good at that isn’t he…” Donghae hummed at Sungmin upon seeing how much of Sungmin he could take into his mouth.

Donghae licked a trail down Sungmin’s back and knelt so he could see Sungmin fuck Zhoumi’s mouth.   
“Slow down a bit Min.” He said to the man thrusting into the pink lips that would occasionally run a tongue against the bottom of Sungmin’s cock when he pulled away. Sungmin complied, curious to see what Donghae wanted to do.

Donghae watched for a moment admiring the way Sungmin’s flesh glistened with saliva every time he pulled it out of Zhoumi’s mouth. Sungmin had slowed his thrusts down to a pace that was torturous for him but it was worth it when he saw Donghae’s tongue dart out and lick at the base of his cock.

Donghae and Zhoumi worked together licking and sucking Sungmin but when Sungmin noticed in the mirror that Donghae had guided Zhoumi’s hand to the brunet’s own weeping erection, he had to bite the inside of his cheek.

Donghae moaned (it was overdramatic and exaggerated) to see if he could drive Sungmin closer to the edge. He smirked when he saw his lover’s ‘trying not to come’ face.  
Donghae pushed Zhoumi away from Sungmin and continued sucking his smaller lover off while pumping three fingers in and out.  
Zhoumi grabbed the lube that was on the bed and pressed three fingers into Donghae.

Donghae shouted around Sungmin’s cock, causing the smaller man to grip tightly to Donghae’s hair and pump in and out a few more times before coming down Donghae’s throat.

Donghae continued sucking and gently pushing and pulling his fingers in and out of Sungmin, making him hard again almost right away. The brunet would rock back to fuck himself on Zhoumi’s fingers. With every movement he made, Donghae would moan desperately around Sungmin’s cock.  
“Donghae… get on the bed.” Sungmin growled. The brunet pulled away from Zhoumi’s fingers and crawled onto the bed and lay on his back, stroking himself slowly. Sungmin pulled the redhead to his feet and sank to his knees. Zhoumi licked his lips hoping to feel the talented lips and tongue that made Donghae screech like he did nearly every night.

Sungmin stuck his tongue out and licked the precome off of the head of Zhoumi’s cock. He pulled a condom seemingly from thin air and the redhead cried out when Sungmin covered him in lube and rubbed him firmly. It wasn’t the friction he really hoped for but it was like water to a man stranded in the desert.

Sungmin put a condom on himself and pushed Zhoumi toward Donghae. He rested between the brunet’s legs but didn’t do anything.  
“Only put the head in.” He whispered into the redhead’s ear.

Zhoumi desperately tried not to move further into Donghae’s tight heat than he was instructed so he resorted to squeezing Donghae’s thighs tightly and kissing the parts of the brunet’s chest that he could reach.

Sungmin pushed into Zhoumi so hard that he had to push farther into Donghae and the other two men shouted at the sudden sensation.  
Sungmin bit Zhoumi almost hard enough to draw blood. His face scrunched up in pain and he let out a loud “ah”. He licked and sucked at it in an attempt to soothe the wound. It was driving Zhoumi closer to his end.  
Sungmin dictated their movements. Sungmin pushed further in and Zhoumi would push further into Donghae. Sungmin would pull out and so would Zhoumi. It continued like this and at some point Sungmin had guided Zhoumi’s hand to Donghae’s cock.  
Donghae moaned softly.

Zhoumi was the first to come undone and Sungmin pushed him off of Donghae. The smaller man pulled the condom off, put more lube onto himself and wrapped the brunet’s legs around his waist.

In a move that surprised Donghae, Sungmin pushed in slowly and gently. They rocked against each other and kissed softly and Sungmin trailed his lips to Donghae’s ear. Each thrust caused Sungmin to moan softly into Donghae’s ear.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice that fake moan earlier.” He whispered to the brunet, “I’m going to make you really…” Sungmin had changed the angle of his thrusts and Donghae interrupted him with a panting, frantic moan. “Yeah, that” He grunted as he did it again.

Zhoumi was hard again and he took another condom from the nightstand and pressed into Sungmin. The smaller man scrunched up his face and let out a harsh breath.

The redhead started slowly, giving Sungmin time to adjust. Donghae looked at Zhoumi with a half lidded expression and lifted his head to kiss him. Sungmin gasped and panted with every thrust and he tried to muffle the sounds by moaning against Donghae’s throat.  
Donghae broke the kiss to moan and then kissed whatever on Sungmin he could reach. Sungmin rolled his hips causing men on either side of him to moan. Sungmin heard something in Donghae’s moan that Zhoumi wouldn’t have noticed.

“Faster Zhoumi.” Sungmin growled and the redhead thrust into Sungmin, causing Sungmin’s cock to hit Donghae’s prostate. The brunet started hyperventilating as Sungmin’s hand was a blur on his cock. Donghae lifted his head and his lower back because of the tension in his stomach muscles.

“Oh god! Sungmiiiiii” Donghae managed to arch in the opposite direction even with two men on top of him. Then he collapsed.  
Zhoumi slowed down to an almost torturous pace and whispered into Sungmin’s ear.

“He’s made a mess of himself, I think you should clean him off.”

Zhoumi continued to thrust slowly but watched over the smaller man’s shoulder as he cleaned off all of his fingers with his tongue then moved to Donghae’s cock.  
“ffffffuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaa” Was all Donghae could say as Sungmin’s tongue cleaned off the oversensitive appendage and moved upward to lick at his lover’s stomach.

“Good boy” Zhoumi purred into Sungmin’s ear then sat back on his feet, pulling the smaller man with him. Zhoumi rolled his hips upward, pushing as far into Sungmin as he could go. Sungmin’s hand drifted down to his own cock and Zhoumi grabbed his arms, pulling them behind his back.

“Donghae, could you be a dear and grab that necktie you used on me earlier?” Donghae complied and sat back with a smirk.  
Zhoumi tied Sungmin’s arms behind himself and thrust into Sungmin as hard as he could.  
“Payback is a bitch isn’t it?” he purred as he licked a wet trail up the side of Sungmin’s neck and sucked on an earlobe while pushing his hips up and pulling Sungmin down.

He turned Sungmin’s face to the side and kissed the corner of Sungmin’s mouth and his cheek. He placed an open mouth kiss on Sungmin’s shoulders and back with every thrust. Sungmin started panting loudly when Zhoumi started to lick up his back.

Zhoumi pressed Sungmin’s face into the mattress and got back up onto his knees. He pulled Sungmin toward himself instead of thrusting and pushed him almost completely off of his cock before pulling Sungmin as far onto him as he could again.

Sungmin lifted his head and cried out when Zhoumi started thrusting into him again and changed his angle.

Sungmin was looking directly at Donghae when Zhoumi literally fucked the red out of his eyes. His eyes would go back to the brown that was Donghae’s favourite colour every time Zhoumi pressed against his prostate.

Donghae crawled across the bed and kissed him softly. Never taking his eyes off of Sungmin’s.

Donghae’s kiss made Sungmin moan softly into his lover’s mouth as he was thrust into harder and faster.

Sungmin struggled against his restraints before finally resting his forehead on the bed.

“Touch me already… I’m close… please” he whimpered into the mattress.

Zhoumi bent so his chest was touching Sungmin’s upper back as he rolled his hips and very slowly pushed in and out. He brought his lips to Sungmin’s ear, “no.” he said simply.

Sungmin desperately rolled his hips back hoping to get some sort of relief. He whimpered and begged and every time, Zhoumi said no.  
Donghae watched with a smirk on his face wanting to see how this plays out when Zhoumi finally grabbed Sungmin by the hair to be almost vertical.

He thrust harder into Sungmin and traced a line with one of his fingernails down Sungmin’s throat. They could clearly see themselves in the mirror but Zhoumi turned his gaze to Donghae.

“He’s so beautiful like this isn’t he” He said to the brunet. Donghae nodded with a grin.

He continued pistoning in and out, his hand in Sungmin’s hair forcing his head up. Zhoumi kissed an ear and sucked on the lobe as he circled a nipple with a nail.

“So… vulnerable and wanton…” he said as he kissed along Sungmin’s neck

Sungmin didn’t know how much more of this he could take.

“Please … just please… “Sungmin panted, audible only to Zhoumi.

“Not yet.” Zhoumi gently scratched down Sungmin’s stomach then stopped at the soft curls of hair.

“Please…” Sungmin breathed. In fact every breath was the word please. Zhoumi drew circles on Sungmin’s inner thigh causing the smaller man to cry out and whimper as he drew closer and closer to the place Sungmin wanted… no, needed to be touched.  
Zhoumi smirked and thrust as hard and as fast as he could while bringing his fingers ever closer.

Zhoumi traced his fingers ever so lightly along the underside of Sungmin’s cock and whispered “you can cum now.” Into Sungmin’s ear and started pumping Sungmin’s cock at the same speed as his thrusts.

Zhoumi freed the smaller man’s arms so he could catch himself when he finally came. A moment later, Sungmin shouted so loudly that he nearly lost his voice as he pressed back against Zhoumi and rode out his orgasm with small trembling whimpers and strong shudders wracking his body. Sungmin’s muscles clenched so hard that Zhoumi let out a scream that only dogs the next county over and other angels could hear.

Zhoumi thrust one last time and they both fell over, desperate for air. Donghae just clapped.  
“That was fucking hot.”

Sungmin lay on his back and continued panting. He raised an eyebrow at Donghae.  
“You like watching other people fuck me?” Sungmin asked, “Maybe we should make it a weekly thing… who’s next…”  
Sungmin smirked until through the door came a shout of “me next!”


End file.
